Skylanders: Dark Warriors
by CynderFanForever
Summary: It's been three months since the final battle at the fortress, and Cynder has finally recovered. For once her life is peaceful. But then a monster returns to Skylands, one Spyro and Cynder already know, and his plan is one none of them saw coming. During this journey, Spyro and Cynder's faith in one another will be put to the test, and their lives will never be the same again.
1. The Lifemate Ceremony

**Well, here's book five. This story and the others will remain as dark as _Aemus_ , and they may or might not be as bloody as it. Hope you like this one as much as I did! Also, try out the poll on my profile page, which asks you who your favorite character is. Have a nice day, and God bless! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Lifemate Ceremony**

Spyro's head shot up. He was tired, but he was ready for what was coming today. He looked over to the bed next to him. He was in the healing tent, and for the last three months, he'd been helping to care for Cynder, his mate, who had been injured badly in the battle with the White Dragon Aemus. He had been a demon from Cynder's past, and when he'd returned, Cynder's life had taken a turn for the worst almost. But it had all ended after the Battle of the Ice Caverns, where the Skylanders were knocked unconscious by a crystal containing the energy of the demonic Purple Dragon Malefor, whom Cynder had also ended.

After knocking every Skylander unconscious, Aemus had kidnapped Sonic Boom, a Griffiness who was the Captain of the Air Element, Cynder's best friend, and the mate of Spyro's best friend, the Captain of the Fire Element, Sunburn, a Phoenix-Dragon Hybrid. Cynder had gone to save Sonic Boom, who was held in a fortress once occupied by Cynder herself while corrupted by Malefor. Spyro, Sunburn, and many others had come soon after to save them both. After reuniting with one another, they were found by Aemus. The White Dragon and Cynder battled, while Spyro and the other Skylanders fought Aemus's soldiers.

By the end of the battle, Cynder, suffering from broken wings, broken ribs, bruised lungs, a broken back leg, and gashes across her chest, had given up all the Darkness inside her to Aemus, who contained it in the crystal that held Malefor's energy, which he'd meant to use to resurrect him. But Aemus, starstruck by the power of the Darkness inside Cynder, had decided to become better than Malefor himself. But in the end, after Cynder had taken out his right eye with the blade on the end of her tail and destroyed the crystal containing the energy, she engaged in an Elemental duel with her Electricity, while Aemus fought back with his Ice.

It was in that moment that every Skylander present saw Cynder's Electricity turn from the violet color it had once been, which was the same color as the violet hue her scales possessed, to the sapphire-blue color her eyes were. It had seemed the blue color was her Electricity's true color, and it was stronger than when it was violet. The power of her blue Electricity had ended Aemus, leaving nothing behind but a skeleton.

With Aemus gone, the Skylanders, Cynder included, returned to the Ruins. Spyro had been taking care of her ever since the return, with help from those who trusted her: Sonic Boom and Sunburn, Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt, Hex, Flashwing and Drobot, and last but not least, Whirlwind and Camo. Not many problems had come up during Cynder's recovery, though she'd developed a sickness a month afterward. Spyro and Flashwing had taken care of her during that time. But no other problems had developed, something that made Spyro happy. He didn't want his mate to feel any other pain.

And today, she was going to be released from the healing tent. She no longer wore the oxygen mask that had helped her to breathe after all but three of her ribs had been broken. She was asleep at the moment, but as soon as Spyro woke from his dream, she began stirring. Spyro looked to her. She opened her beautiful sapphire eyes. She smiled at her mate. "Good morning," she greeted. "What day is it?"

"It's the seventeenth of Dekatéssera," he answered. "I think you know what that means." He smiled and waited for her to answer.

"Oh my God!" she said. "It's the day of Whirlwind and Camo's lifemate ceremony!"

"That's not all it is, Cynder," came the voice of the Skylanders' trainer and healer, Cali. She entered the tent with a huge smile on her face. "Today, you're going to be released from the healing tent! So that means you'll be able to attend and be there for Whirlwind and Camo. Neither of them knew you were being released today. Not only have they been so busy with their preparations, but in the case of them asking, Spyro and I went around telling the others to lie to them so they can be surprised."

"I can't wait!" Cynder said. "When does it start?"

"In three hours," said Spyro. "That gives you enough time to wash up. You need to look your best for today." He took out a box and held up her necklace, which contained a sapphire in the middle. She hadn't worn it since the night Aemus had returned. Before that time, if she'd thought of her past, she would become unhappy. But ever since Aemus's defeat and death, she'd become more happy, and she didn't mind thinking of her past, believing that was all it was: in the past. "This'll make your eyes sparkle for today, so that when they see you, they'll be caught off-guard."

"I think the fact they'll be seeing me there will catch them off-guard well enough," Cynder told him. "But I would love to wear it anyway. By the way, since it's been a while, who are Whirlwind and Camo's maid of honor and best man, respectively?"

"Flashwing and Drobot," Spyro said. "They wanted it to be you and I, but you were recovering, and I was helping you, and then she wanted Sonic Boom and Sunburn, but they decided that it wouldn't be right for them to do those honors more than once. They wanted Flashwing and Drobot to receive that chance. If you ask me, they'll do pretty well."

"I agree," Cynder said. "So, where will I be washing off?"

"The bathing room is open for you guys," Cali said. At Cynder's mystified expression, Spyro decided to explain it to her. He'd forgotten she hadn't been there when they'd erected it.

"We made this basin behind the healing tent that allows those who were in her for a little while—or just those who really smell—to wash off. I'll be helping you just in case, because we don't know for sure how much weight you can put on your back leg," he explained.

Cynder nodded. She remembered how badly injured her right back leg had been. It had first been injured during a battle where she'd been corrupted by Kaos and forced to fight the Skylanders. Slam Bam, a blue Yeti who distrusted her very much, had performed an attack, the Ice Prison, which broke the leg. If she hadn't been corrupted and she was hit by the attack, she would have been even more seriously injured. If it had encased her, it would have made things worse, as she hadn't possessed body heat at the time due to the Darkness inside her. But now it didn't matter as much with the body heat problem, as she had reclaimed it after the Darkness was torn from her. And in that same battle with Aemus, he'd thrown her at a wall after she'd taken out his right eye, and when she landed on the ground, she'd found a bone sticking out of the leg. Though it was painful, she'd popped it back in and worked through the pain enough for the Elemental duel with Aemus, where she'd dragged it behind her.

But now, as she slowly got off the bed, she put some weight on it. She did not feel pain any longer, and it was no longer wrapped in gauze, which had been changed after returning due to the dirt and bloodstains. Cynder leaned on Spyro some, but after a few steps, she found she could walk normally without limping or help from her mate.

"She heals quickly," Cali observed. "Your recovery is the longest we've had on record for a Skylander: three months. It wouldn't have taken so long at first, but the extent of your injuries didn't help. But that doesn't matter any longer. It's all over now."

Cynder nodded. "It most certainly is," she said. She followed Spyro to the bathing room. The basin was covered overhead by the tent, and the water looked inviting. She slowly made her way toward it, and then she slipped in. Spyro joined her.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm just happy to be with you again." She lay her head on his chest. He rubbed one of the sides of her neck and kissed her forehead. He saw the natural marking there, which was common for some Dragons. She was one of them, and he thought they helped to make her even more beautiful. Similar markings were around her eyes, on her back, and on both her shoulders. "It's amazing, isn't? Another good thing happens right after this."

"It is amazing," Spyro agreed. "I still remember our lifemate ceremony."

"It was beautiful," Cynder said. "I loved that day so much. Ever since you entered my life, I've felt truly free. That's saying something, definitely. So you should be proud of yourself." She kissed him, and he returned the love.

When she was done bathing, Cynder got out of the basin and dried herself with a towel hanging on a rack. Spyro left her for a moment to get the sapphire-jewel necklace. When he returned, he also had her iron jewelry: the choker and the four bracers. Cynder had almost forgotten about them; she hadn't worn them in three months, after all.

She felt better than ever after putting them back on, as well as after Spyro tied the necklace around her neck. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this good. Before Aemus's death, she'd felt as if she was being held back by her past. But now that he was gone, it was all over, and she and her friends could return to living their lives. Now that Whirlwind and Camo would be bonded to one another, she was even happier.

"All right," Spyro said. "We should be getting over there about now. I wonder how Whirlwind will react when she sees you're back on your feet. She was definitely worried for you when your recovery had just begun. I can't wait to see her face."

"Wait, who knows I'm back on my feet?" Cynder asked.

"Sonic Boom and Sunburn know it, Flashwing and Drobot, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Hex, and a few others. Whirlwind and Camo don't, however, so we can surprise them. While we didn't need to, to be honest, Hex took over your post as Captain for the Undead Element and Flashwing was my second-in-command."

"Why didn't Sunburn or Sonic Boom want the second-in-command post?"

"They said it was a post only you should have. Flashwing said that too, but decided to take the position just so that the post wouldn't be empty when you were back on your feet. I bet she'll be happy to see you again. All of them will. Now let's go. We don't have much time."

Spyro hurried out of the healing tent. Cali joined them on the way. She smiled at Cynder and said, "This'll be fun, won't it? The lifemate ceremony is today, and you'll be there, too. You've been in the main topics for discussion since you first began recovering, Cyn."

"Really?" Cynder asked. "That's a little surprising."

"It shouldn't be," Spyro said. "You saved everyone from Aemus despite how badly hurt you were. That's an admirable thing, Cynder. You should be very proud. You deserve it."

Cynder smiled even more. She saw where the lifemate ceremony was going to take place. There was a wall of canvas up around one of the spots between the walkway for Whirlwind. "It's to stop her from seeing you," Cali said. "We need the fact you're going to be there to be a surprise."

Cynder nodded. She understood what they were saying. Surprising Whirlwind in such a way made her smile even more.

The three of them walked around one of the walls and found themselves near the rows of Skylanders waiting for the ceremony to begin. Camo was standing up at the front. He didn't notice Spyro, Cynder, and Cali as they came in. As soon as Cynder was spotted by some of the Skylanders, some of them began whispering. Many of them hadn't expected to see her, as they remembered how severe her injuries had once been.

Sonic Boom and Sunburn looked over, and when they saw Cynder, Sonic Boom ran over and hugged her. "It's so good to see you out of the healing tent," Sonic Boom whispered. "You look amazing! Oh, I just can't wait for Whirlwind to see you!"

"It's good to have you back, Cyn," Sunburn said as he hugged her.

"Jesus, how long has it been since you weren't injured?" Trigger Happy asked. "Thank God you're back, though! We really missed you while you were gone."

"Trigg pretty much said all I wanted to say," Gill Grunt said with an envious expression on his face, "but I am happy to have one of my friends back with me. Some of us didn't know what we'd do without you."

Hex smiled at Cynder and waved. "Welcome back," she said.

And finally, Stealth Elf hugged Cynder. "Thank God!" she said. "I was praying for you to heal quickly, and it seems I've received my wish."

Cynder smiled, happy to hear she'd been missed. She hadn't received so many compliments and "Welcome backs" since she'd been saved from Malefor's clutches five months ago. She was happy to hear them now. She looked up front at where Camo stood, and Drobot touched his shoulder and pointed at her. When Camo saw her, his eyes widened and he waved.

Sonic Boom said, "Let me go tell Flashwing," and she ran off.

Meanwhile, Whirlwind stood near Flashwing, who was speaking to her, telling her not to worry about her last-minute jitters. Whirlwind knew it was best to listen to her friend. She sighed, unable to believe how long it had been since she was so happy. But one thing would make her day better: seeing Cynder on her feet, done with the healing tent. She'd been in there for three months, and Whirlwind really wanted to meet up with her friend again. After all, the Black Dragoness had saved her from Aemus and saved all the other Skylanders, including her yet again, from Aemus in her abandoned fortress by ending him.

Whirlwind heard footsteps, and she saw Sonic Boom appear. The Griffiness leaned toward Flashwing and whispered something in her ear. When Sonic Boom had finished, she smiled at Whirlwind and then ran off. Curious, Whirlwind asked, "What did she say?"

"Just something I think you'd love," Flashwing replied. She looked through the opening in the wall of canvas. She saw Drobot nod, and then she turned to Whirlwind. "It's time." She handed her the diadem.

Whirlwind nodded. She walked slowly out from behind the canvas. Camo stood there, waiting for her to arrive. She took a deep breath. She was ready for the best moment of her life.

As she walked down the aisle, Cynder saw her azure eyes sparkling like the waters of the ocean that lapped at the beach behind them. She wore a diadem around her head. In the middle of it was a lapis lazuli gemstone, which was the same color as her eyes.

She made it finally to the arch, where she stood sideways and looked her soon-to-be mate in the eyes. They smiled at one another. Cali came up to the arch and began the vows. Whirlwind didn't want to look at those who had attended until the vows were over. But something was telling her that she should.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to witness these two Hybrids come together in an act of love," Cali began. "Camo, do you take Whirlwind as your mate, as the love of your life?"

"I do," said Camo, tears coming to his eyes.

"Whirlwind, do you take Camo as _your_ mate, and as the love of your life?"

"I do," Whirlwind said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Do you promise to stay by one another's side and never leave the other, no matter what happens?"

"Yes," both Camo and Whirlwind said together.

"And will you protect your mate as well as you can and prevent them from being taken or injured?"

"I will," Camo and Whirlwind said together again.

"Camo, Whirlwind, you are now bound together and have become mates. Camo, you may now kiss Whirlwind."

Camo and Whirlwind happily embraced as they kissed one another. Tears streamed down their cheeks, and Cynder felt a few tears roll down her cheeks as well. She could tell neither of them wished for that special moment to end, and neither did she.

Everyone stood and clapped for them. Whirlwind and Camo turned to look at them all. Whirlwind looked through the crowd, and then her eyes fell on Cynder. Whirlwind's eyes widened, and she ran to her friend.

"Cynder, thank God!" she exclaimed. "I never thought you would be here!" She looked around at everyone else. "Did you guys do that? Did you make sure it was a secret?"

"We did," Flashwing answered. "We wanted it to be a real special moment for you, Whirlwind."

"Thank you so much!" Whirlwind said. She hugged Cynder hard. "I was praying for you to heal quick! Oh, this is the best wedding present I could have asked for! Thank you so much!"

Camo came over and hugged Cynder as well. "I'm glad you're better," he said. "Have you fully recovered from that madness?"

Cynder nodded. "My scars are gone, my ribs have healed, and my leg's no longer broken," she said. "I'm back."

"It's great to have you back," Whirlwind told her. "Thank God, my prayers came true! I guess we should get over there to the party, then? Everybody's waiting on us, I'm sure."

"Then let's go," Cynder said. "We have no time to waste! We'll get a chance to show everyone I'm back on my feet, as well, and I can't wait to see how they react! But what matters is you guys! I'm so happy for you, Whirlwind! I wish I could have been your maid of honor, but it seems Flashwing did the best job."

"I couldn't have done it so well without you, Cyn," Flashwing told her. "You were my inspiration. I just kept thinking of one of my greatest friends, and it helped. I did the same thing when I acted as Spyro's second-in-command. I'll tell you about that later. But for right now, we have to keep our minds on the party! Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks," Whirlwind and Camo said.

"It was probably the most beautiful lifemate ceremony I've seen," Cynder said. "By the end of it, I felt tears in my eyes. I'm just so happy I get to spend this time with you."

"We're happy to spend time with you," Whirlwind said. "You've been gone for a while, and so of course, many of the Skylanders have been talking about you. In a good way, fortunately. Many of them admitted that they now admire you for the bravery and courage you showed back at the fortress. I know it's been three months since that battle, and you probably want to forget it, though."

"No, Whirlwind, I'm fine," Cynder told her honestly. "Ever since that night, I've become…different. I don't mind talking about my past as much. It surprises me, but now that I come to think of it, when Aemus was gone, a weight was lifted from my chest."

"I'm not surprised," Camo said. He looked in front of him for a moment, then said, "Well, let's talk about that in a moment. We have to get to the party, if you know what I mean. No offense, Cynder."

"None taken," Cynder said, and she smiled. She understood the party was coming up, and so she understood that they had to get the final preparations in.

When they arrived, many of the Skylanders cheered as Whirlwind and Camo arrived. Many complimented them as they walked through the crowd, and the two newlyweds thanked them for their compliments. As the party officially began, Cynder found herself in a group that included Whirlwind and Camo, she and Spyro, Sunburn and Sonic Boom, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Drobot and Flashwing, Hex, Stealth Elf, and Cali.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" asked Spyro. "If you can't think of a place, I can give you a few suggestions. There's the three interlocking realms of Avalar: the Summer Forest, the Autumn Plains, and the Winter Tundra. Cyn and I spent ours in the Autumn Plains."

"Or you could go to Merinda Falls," Sonic Boom suggested.

"Well, it's funny you mention that, Sonic Boom," Whirlwind said. "Because that's where Camo and I are planning to go. However, it won't be just the two of us."

"How do you mean?" asked Cynder.

"We set up a deal to allow the two of us and our closest friends to come along," Camo explained. "We know, you want Whirlwind and I to have fun alone, but we haven't been with some of you guys in a while. Especially when it comes to you, Cynder. You've been recovering for three months, and so we just want to hang out with you guys."

"That's real sweet of you guys," Spyro said. "But are you sure? We don't want to intrude on your honeymoon."

"Well, the good thing is, we set up different rooms for all of us," Whirlwind said. "Camo and I in one, you and Cynder in another, Sunburn and Sonic Boom in another, Flashwing and Drobot in another, and so on."

Spyro nodded. "Well, thank you," he said. "I'll have to get someone to watch over the Skylanders while Cynder and I are gone, and with Sunburn and Sonic Boom, and Flashwing and Drobot going, that might take a little while to do."

"I can do it, Spyro," said Cali. "I know, I'm not an official Skylander, but for the time being, since it'll only be, what? Two weeks?" Camo nodded. "Then, yeah, I'll do it. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thank you, Cali," Cynder said. "That means a lot to us." She looked to Spyro. "At least we can spend more time together." She kissed him. "And for once, I can sleep in a bed tonight and while there without using an oxygen tank and laying on my stomach."

"I could never understand all you went through, Cyn," Whirlwind said. "Three months is so long. But the good news is, you're back, and you seem stronger than ever! I believe you're more powerful now than you've ever been. Am I right?"

Cynder nodded. "Though I'm not certain, Spyro and I believe my sapphire-colored Electricity is stronger than my violet-colored Electricity. It seems the Darkness was holding me back for a while. It was mostly proven when Aemus and I dueled, but there are other possibilities." She sighed. "I'm just happy it's all over, and everything's back to normal."

"Trust me, we all are," Spyro told her. He turned his attention back to Whirlwind and Camo. "So when are we leaving for Merinda Falls, then?"

"I wouldn't mind doing so in two days," Camo said. "Would you guys be all right with that?"

"I wouldn't mind," Whirlwind said.

"Nor would I," Cynder said, and Spyro nodded.

The rest of them nodded, and it was settled at that time.

The party lasted all night, and during that time, the friends were separated into a few groups. Whirlwind and Camo were dancing during much of the party, while Hex, Sunburn, and Sonic Boom remained with Spyro and Cynder, and Flashwing and Drobot decided to go off and sleep about two hours into the party. When Spyro turned to Cynder, he saw she was tired, but she told him, "I can stay up for a little while longer."

"I can't believe we got this chance," Whirlwind said to Camo as they danced. "I'm so glad I could become your mate, Camo. This is a night I'll definitely never forget."

"I'll never forget it, either," Camo said. "We have Cynder to thank for this. When we're at Merinda Falls, we'll have to prove to her just how thankful we are. Maybe we can ask Spyro when her birthday is? For all we know, it's coming up soon."

"I would love to do something good for her. Let's do it. But make sure to ask him first."

Sunburn and Sonic Boom smiled as they saw this. Spyro and Cynder were speaking softly to one another. Spyro knew for sure Cynder was nearly asleep, but he wanted to keep up for the moment for her. The fact Whirlwind and Camo were dancing with one another at their own party was something very special for the both of them.

"You doing okay?" Spyro asked. "You know, if Whirlwind and Camo can have that much energy, I should think you can. After all, you've been getting more sleep than any of us."

"I know," Cynder said. "Truthfully, I didn't sleep too well, like you thought I did. It was a little hard during the first two months, especially with the fact all but three of my ribs were broken. At least tonight, I can sleep much better, because I'll be able to hug you. Earlier, all I was able to do was touch your paw. Now, everything's just fine."

Spyro nodded.

Behind them, a few of the Skylanders who did not trust Cynder were watching the two Dragons converse with one another. They included Warnado, Slam Bam, and Boomer.

"I'm surprised she's able to walk," Boomer said. "Remember how badly she was injured during the fight with that White Dragon? Her broken leg was literally dragging on the floor behind her. I still remember the bone sticking out of it when Aemus threw her across the arena."

"Hey, you want to see if it still hurts her?" Warnado asked Slam Bam. "For old times' sake."

"No," Slam Bam said. At Warnado's surprised expression, he said, "She doesn't deserve it any longer! I know this sounds crazy, but I actually might have some trust put in her. I've made fun of her for too long. She saved us from Aemus, and as you mentioned, Warnado, she was badly injured by the end of it. I remember going into the healing tent to use the basin to wash off a couple of months ago, and I saw her in there, as well as Flashwing. Flashwing was using a damp cloth to wipe Cynder's forehead. I remember that Spyro had said she had a weakness to cold, so she probably got sick from the cold she'd experienced earlier. She's gone through too much. Give her some slack."

"I don't know why you've suddenly had this change of heart," Warnado said. "I wish you could return to being the fun guy you normally were." He looked to Boomer. "You've got to understand what I'm saying here, Boomer."

"I actually agree with Slam Bam, Warnado," Boomer told him honestly. "She deserves some trust for once. We've acted like jerks to her for too long. I'm going to bed. 'Night, Slam Bam, Warnado." And he walked off.

Warnado looked up to Slam Bam and said, "Why are you so different now?"

"Things change," the blue four-armed Yeti replied. "As time changes, so do those living in that time."

Warnado sighed and walked away as well, leaving only Slam Bam. He sighed himself, and then decided it was time he did something about it.

He walked over to where Spyro and Cynder sat. Both looked up at him when he did so.

"Yes?" Cynder asked. Though she tried to hide it, Slam Bam heard annoyance in her voice, and he couldn't blame her. After all, he'd been a jerk to her for so long.

"Cynder, I…I…." He sighed; this was harder than he'd first thought. "I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you in the past. I know, you probably won't accept my apology, but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I've had a change of heart after what happened at the fortress. You saved us all from unimaginable fates, and I can't help but tell you how glad I am you did that. I just wanted to tell you this, and if you don't believe me, I don't blame you, especially with all I've done to you."

Cynder swallowed, and then told him, "I believe you, Slam Bam. Thank you for telling me this. I'm sorry if I've ever done anything wrong to you, as well. I forgive you for what you've done. If you ask me, it's all in the past now. There's no need for you to worry about it any longer."

Slam Bam nodded, smiled at she and Spyro, and then walked away.

When he was out of earshot, Cynder turned to Spyro. "I'm real surprised he would do that," she said. "That's amazing. If I can inspire others to do something such as that, then it makes me really happy. After all, he was the Skylander who trusted me least."

Spyro smiled. "You deserve more trust, Cyn," he said. "Of course, I'm biased, because I've trusted you since the day I met you."

"Not since the first day you met me," Cynder said.

"I'm not talking about _that_ you," he said. "I'm talking about the _real_ you. The Cynder I'm talking to right now. You're the one I trust most, Cyn. Since the day I found you again and brought you here, I decided I would give my life for you." He smiled again.

Cynder didn't know what she was supposed to say. She was so surprised and humbled by his words that she didn't know what she was to do next. She'd known he had trusted her not long before their first true mission together, but to think he'd trusted her in such a way even before they'd confessed their love for one another surprised her.

She yawned, and Spyro laughed a little. "I think it's time we went to sleep," he said. "At least tonight, you can sleep closer to me. Now, let's go tell the others goodnight, and we're out of here."

He walked over to Sonic Boom and Sunburn. "We're going to bed," he told them. "Just wanted to tell you before we went off." He hugged them both, and then allowed Cynder to do so.

"'Night, Cyn," Sonic Boom said. "It's good to have you back."

"It's great to be back with you all," Cynder replied. Then she hugged Sunburn.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

Spyro and Cynder waved at them as they walked away, and then made their way to where Whirlwind and Camo were now sitting. Both seemed very tired from all the dancing they'd been doing. Whirlwind was still wearing the diadem, and her eyelids were beginning to droop. When she saw Spyro and Cynder, she smiled and waved at them.

"How's the party going?" Spyro asked. "You guys seem like you've been dancing for quite some time."

"We have," Camo said. "It's been an amazing day, and I would just like to thank you guys for all you've done. Especially you, Cynder. You gave us hope and faith, as well as friendship, and we'd like to thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Cynder said.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Whirlwind asked.

"We're going to bed," Spyro answered. "Cynder and I are really tired, so we were thinking about just going there now. We'll be seeing you guys tomorrow." He hugged Camo and said, "Congratulations." Then he hugged Whirlwind.

Then came Cynder's turn. She hugged Camo, who told her, "It's great to have you back, Cynder. I don't know what we'd do without you. Sleep well."

And then she hugged Whirlwind, who hugged her tightly. "Thank God for you, Cynder. You're the greatest sister I could have ever asked for. Just don't tell Sonic Boom or Flashwing that." Whirlwind laughed. "Hope you sleep well. I'm so happy you're no longer hurt. Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you, too," Cynder said. "Sleep well. Goodnight."

Spyro and Cynder left them and walked down the row of treehouses. They both sighed when they reached theirs, which was the largest one of them all, given to them by Master Eon just before his departure. Spyro had not slept in it for a while, as he hadn't wished to sleep in the bed unless Cynder was in the bed next to him.

They looked up at the balcony, and Spyro looked to Cynder. "I believe you can fly again?" he asked.

"I believe so," she said, and she opened her wings and flew right up. When Spyro reached the balcony, he found Cynder lying in the bed, waiting for him.

"It feels good to sleep near you again, Cynder," Spyro told her as he slipped into the bed. She turned over and hugged him. "It's good to have you back, my love."

Cynder smiled. "It's good to be back. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

And the both of them fell asleep next to each other for the first time in months, knowing there would be no problems coming their way when they woke.


	2. Traitor In the Midst

**Chapter Two: Traitor In the Midst**

The King of Epíneio (also known as the Haven Realms), the Green Dragon Nestor, stood on the balcony outside his quarters. His mate lay inside, sleeping. At the moment, he was unsure what he was supposed to do. He'd received a message from one of his advisors that trouble was coming. But he was unsure what that was supposed to mean. He sighed, looking in front of him at the large moon. He'd never seen such a sight. It was the largest moon he'd ever seen.

"Is something wrong, Nestor?" came Merissa's voice from within the quarters. Nestor turned to look at her. Her scales were the same color as the sea: midnight blue. Her eyes, however, were a periwinkle color. She was the most beautiful Dragoness Nestor had ever known. "I can see something is bothering you, my love. Could you please share whatever is troubling you with me? I might be able to help you."

"Yes, Merissa, I understand that," he told her. "But no matter what I tell you, there is so much I cannot tell you. But, I shall do my best. One of our advisors, Sadiki, has told me there is trouble stirring somewhere in this Realm. I am not sure what to believe there, but I know it is best to be careful. There is much evil around, and I'm sure we've all felt it."

"Yes, we have," Merissa said. "But isn't there some evil that has gone away now?"

"Yes, actually," Nestor admitted. "I received a message from the Skylanders recently. As you know, every month or two, they send notes out to the Realms in Skylands that count them as their allies. Their leader, Spyro, is an old friend of mine, and my brother, and as you know, Nils is the King of the Dragon Realms, which is where Spyro grew up. According to Spyro, in the past four months, they've gone through much, including: a battle with Kaos, which resulted in another battle with Vathek, the Wyvern who is the half-brother of the King of Dragon's Peak, Ramses. Vathek was killed, and Ramses has revealed he is dying, as well. The Skylanders were forced into a battle with Kaos and a battle with one of their own, who was corrupted by the tyrant. Truthfully, I'm not surprised it happened to her."

"What do you mean?" asked Merissa. "Who are you talking of?"

"One of the Skylanders. Her name is Cynder, and I'm sure you've heard of her before. She was also known as the Terror of the Skies. Spyro revealed that she is not only the second-in-command of the Skylanders, but that she is his mate. I've heard talk that she is not evil any longer before, but I am not completely sure." He shrugged. "But if Spyro trusts her, then I guess we can. But I'm still unsure. Spyro mentioned in his letter that she's gone through more than any of the other Skylanders, with a demon from her past, a White Dragon known as Aemus, who worked under her when she was corrupted by Malefor, returned. After a week of battles, they confronted one another in the fortress she once owned, and she was badly injured in their final battle. However, according to Spyro, she destroyed the White Dragon."

"How long has it been since then?"

"Three months. Spyro said she's been recovering for that long, as well, and he's been taking care of her throughout that time. He ended the letter with his signature, and his mate's signature. It seems he's in love with that Black Dragoness, and if they're mates, then I am truly surprised. But what matters right now is something else he said, though it was written as a sidenote. He said Kaos is still out there. That makes everything that much more dangerous." Nestor sighed. "I don't know, Merissa. There is much madness to be found in these dark times. I wish it wasn't true, but there is no point in not believing it to be the truth any longer. I've sent a message back to Spyro and told him I would like to meet with him soon. He told me he would be delighted, though he also said he will be on vacation at the time with Cynder and a few other Skylanders. I guess we'll just have to wait for now."

"Don't place too much upon the young Dragon's shoulders, Nestor," said Merissa. "It seems he's gone through much. To be caring for his mate for so long, I don't know how I'd manage, though I'm sure I would pull through. I love you very much, Nestor."

"And I you, Merissa."

The two kissed. Then Nestor walked to the door that led out of his quarters and down the hallway. Two doors were situated on either side of the hall, one for his daughter, and one for his son. He opened his son's door first. Inside, Daniel was seemingly asleep. Nestor silently padded to his bedside. It was then that Daniel revealed he was still awake, and he smiled at his father.

"Hello, Daniel," Nestor said. "I see you're not asleep yet."

"It's hard, Father," Daniel replied. "My mind works all through the night, if you know what I mean."

Nestor laughed. "Oh yes, I know what you mean. I run an entire Realm, after all, or don't you remember?" Nestor sighed again. "We'll be having visitors soon, just so you know. So I'd suggest cleaning your room some before they arrive. I'm not sure when they'll arrive, but they will be soon enough."

"Who are they?"

"I believe you remember Spyro."

"Spyro's coming? I can't wait! Isn't he the leader of the Skylanders now?"

"Yes, he is. But he will not be coming alone, it seems."

"Wow, I can't wait to see him again! I want to ask him all about the Skylanders when he arrives!" Then Daniel finally heard his father's other words. "Wait, who else is coming with him? I would have thought it to only be him."

"Well, no. Though there might be more coming, there is one specific person coming along. I know this might come as a shock to you, but Spyro has a mate now." Daniel's gray eyes widened. "Yes, it's shocking. It has been nearly four years since you last saw him in person, of course. Things change during those times."

"Do you know his mate's name?"

"Her name…is Cynder, and she's a Black Dragoness. I don't know much more of a description for you, other than the fact she has magenta chest and underbelly scales, and I will admit, when I saw her, she was quite beautiful, though I didn't get to look at her for long."

Nestor was speaking of his first glimpse of Cynder, which had been six years before. Though that had been when she was corrupted by Malefor. He still wasn't sure if she retained anything from those days, but he knew to proceed with caution when he met her again. The last time they'd met, she'd possessed all the attributes he'd described to Daniel, though her eyes were red. He had been sure that wasn't her true eye color, but he wasn't sure what they really were. He'd been knocked unconscious not long after, and he never saw her again after that, only getting messages of her movements through the Realms, and of her disappearance, which he now attributed to Spyro's doing. But now, it seemed, he would be seeing her quite soon.

"I'm going now, Daniel," Nestor told him. "Sleep well, my son, knowing you are safe from harm."

Daniel nodded, closed his eyes, and fell asleep almost straight away. Nestor knew for sure he was asleep as soon as he heard snores coming from him. He laughed again, and then exited the room. He entered his daughter's room then. Juniper lay in her bed as well. She was completely awake, however, and she looked to her father with her violet eyes as he entered.

"Hello, Juniper," he greeted. "Do you not think it's time to sleep?"

"Hello, Father," she greeted back. "It's just a little hard, if you understand my meaning. There's a lot going on in this world, I know, and there are times when we don't know what will come of the next morning."

"Yes, but I wouldn't let that bother my mind if I were you," Nestor told her. "We should just look forward to what will be coming in the morning, do you not agree? We can't keep our minds on the past all the time…" Nestor's voice trailed off as he began to think. Then he recovered and returned to speaking. "Just so you know, we might have visitors coming soon. Don't worry, though there is a female coming, she will not be sharing your room, as the two who are coming are mates, actually. I am sure you remember Spyro, the Purple Dragon who saved much of Skylands? You'd remember him much more than your brother. After all, you were eleven at the time, and Daniel was seven. Spyro was about fourteen or fifteen at the time, of course."

"Yes, I remember him," Juniper said. "He saved us from the Dark Master. There was another monster he saved us from…"

"Well, there's something I must tell you. He has a mate now…"

"Oh, that's amazing! What is her name?"

"That's the thing. Her name…is Cynder."

Juniper gasped. "But that was the monster who caused much destruction all around Skylands!" she protested. "Why would he have a lifemate ceremony with her?"

"I believe there is an answer to that. She was corrupted, it seems, by the Dark Master. Spyro defeated her in battle and caused her to become her normal self. I'm not sure what to think. I believe we'll just have to wait and see when they arrive here around next week or so. In a letter Spyro sent, he mentioned he's going on vacation with her first, so we'll wait."

Nestor shrugged.

Juniper sighed, and then she said, "Well, I have heard tales of what the Dark Master can do. He manipulated others, and that wasn't very right of him to do, if you ask me. Maybe that's what happened to Cynder. As you said, we'll just wait and see." She yawned, and then said, "I'm off to sleep, Father. I will see you tomorrow."

Nestor nodded, kissed his daughter's cheek, and then exited her room. Finally done talking to his children, he decided it was best to return to Merissa. He entered his quarters, where she was now asleep on their bed. He got up there with her, and just before he went to sleep, he thought of all that was happening around him.

 _I believe the past can change,_ he thought, _but there are just so many doubts about Cynder right now. It might just be how I feel, but I don't think she was the right choice for Spyro. I guess we'll just have to wait and see when they arrive here._

Finished thinking, Nestor closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, however, there was a force outside, lying in wait for him to finally fall asleep. At the signal from one of the soldiers that Nestor had finally fallen asleep, more soldiers began climbing the towers. Their King had told them they needed to be as silent as possible, and said that if they were forced to fight, they would need to make it quick and silent. Their mission could not jeopardized by their bloodthirst, he'd explained.

The general saw that there was still much of the army on the ground, and they believed there was still a chance they could be spotted by some of the guards on the roof if they weren't careful. There were still some careless soldiers in their midst, that much was certain, but he couldn't wait for the moment when Nestor realized there was a traitor in his midst.

"Hurry up and climb!" the general hissed at one group of the soldiers. "We cannot waste anymore freaking time, do you understand me? I will gut you if you waste anymore time!"

"Silence!" one of the soldiers said, and the general growled at him. He didn't believe he should be spoken to in such a way. But he decided that for the time-being, he would leave it be. He knew who the soldier was, and he would find him later and likely kill him in his sleep.

The guards on the top of one of the towers stood there, watching over the lands. They hadn't experienced trouble in quite some time now, something they believed was a good sign. Little did they know that they were about to be proven wrong in that respect. They didn't see any of the soldiers climbing the tower, which would lead to their downfall.

"So how's the mate and children?" asked one of the soldiers to another. He was a Teal Dragon named Cosmos, and he was speaking to a Golden Dragon, with brown spots dotting his whole body, named Titan. The both of them had been best friends since childhood. While Cosmos came from the Magic Crafters Realm, where his father ruled, Titan came from the Peace Keepers Realm, where his father ruled. They'd joined Nestor's guard after the invitation to do so.

"They're all fine," Titan said. "We've gone through troubles, of course, but when the world around us is so dark, what do you expect? I've no reason to complain other than that."

"Good," Cosmos said. "You know, sometimes, Katya can be some work, you know?"

Titan laughed. "Well, she's not as strict as Laya. That mate of yours can be worse than mine," he said. "But they're both good Dragonesses, you know? It's best for us to stop talking about them for the time-being. They've done a lot for us, and so we need to appreciate them more. You know what I mean?"

"Of course."

Cosmos sighed, wondering how much longer he could stay awake. He was very sleepy at the moment, having not gotten much sleep in the past few days. He was a Dragon with the ability to see into the future, somewhat, in the form of visions. His visions had become worse and worse. The last one involved Titan dying from a wound in his chest. He would not allow his greatest friend to die in such a way, however. He wouldn't allow him to die until the day finally came, which Cosmos hoped was long from now. Either that, or that such a day as that never came.

"So have you heard anything about the Skylanders recently?" asked Cosmos, attempting to get his mind off such a dark subject. "I read they just faced their most powerful adversary yet!"

"Yes, I heard," Titan said. "I was there when Nestor told us all about the events that had transpired. Remember?" He saw a flicker of recognition cross his friend's face. "There. Now you do. But yes, I am surprised they would count that Dragon as their most powerful adversary. I wonder if he had some of Malefor's power within him. But what made me wonder most was when Spyro wrote about the Dragon who defeated the White Dragon. Or, should I say, the Dragon _ess_. I've heard her name before: Cynder. We've all heard tht name, so it makes me wonder how she became a Skylander, and what's more, how she became Spyro's mate!" Titan sighed. "I don't know."

He and Cosmos heard a gasp of pain suddenly from one of the other guards on the tower. Titan turned and found a soldier standing over the body of one of the Dragons. Titan and Cosmos recognized him as Delbin, a Crimson Dragon, and the leader of the Kingsguard. Blood poured from his throat, which they found had been slit.

"Well, this is unexpected," came of the soldiers' voices. "We weren't supposed to take any prisoners. All of you should have been dead by now! Oh well, let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"Who do you work for?" Titan growled.

"Not telling you," said the soldier. He snarled, and then leapt at Titan. Titan slammed him on the ground, breaking the soldier's back.

The soldier gasped for breath. He looked up at Titan and said, "You…will…die…" The soldier passed on, a mad grin upon his lips. Titan wondered about the last words all of a sudden. And then he turned around to find a horrid sight.

By now, the rest of the soldiers had made their way onto the tower, and the towers farther from them. Titan's golden eyes widened, and he couldn't believe what had happened. He still had no idea who was behind the soldiers, though it scared him. He looked around and found a blade being held to Cosmos's throat. The Green Dragon said, "Don't let them get in, Titan. Kill them all. That is all you can do."

"Don't kill him!" Titan roared at the soldiers. "If you want me to let you in, then you must not kill him. Do you understand what I am telling you as of this moment?"

"Oh, we hear you, loud and clear," said one soldier. "But do we really look as if we care much?"

And the soldier holding the blade at Cosmos swept it across his throat, killing him instantly. Titan felt tears pouring from his eyes, and he leapt at the soldier who had killed Cosmos, breaking his neck. The blade used to kill his friend clattered to the ground.

"How dare you!" Titan yelled at the soldiers. "How dare you kill him! He had a mate and children! Do you realize what you have done? I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

But before Titan could do anything, he felt a horrible pain in the back of his head, and Titan fell into unconsciousness. The soldiers stood over his body, looking around at one another.

"What should we do with him?" asked one.

"Leave him," came a voice, and the other soldiers hurriedly got into formation as their leader appeared. "We could have use of him. But for now, we must find a way inside."

Nestor's eyes flew open when he heard the roar from above. He looked around and found Merissa awake, as well. Her eyes glowed with fear in the darkness. "What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Nestor replied. "I'm going to check. Go to the childrens' rooms, see if they're awake. If they are not, if they are asleep, then leave them as such. We cannot startle them."

Nestor got to his feet and ran out the door, hoping to find what was going on inside the castle. Merissa followed him. She made her way down the hall into Daniel's room first. When she opened the door, she found he was wide awake, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What was that sound?" he exclaimed. "What could have made that noise, Mother?"

"I do not know," Merissa admitted honestly. "There is something going on, I believe. There is the possibility, of course, that one of the guards could have played a prank on the other, but something tells me I am wrong. Oh, this madness. Follow me. I need you with me so I can keep my eyes on you. Do you understand me, Daniel?"

He nodded, and Merissa left his room as he came with her. She entered Juniper's room. She was not awake just yet, but she was beginning to stir. She remembered Nestor's words, but there was no point in not waking her.

"Juniper, wake up!" Daniel hissed. Juniper's head shot up, and she stared at her mother and brother with wide eyes. "You need to wake up! Something is happening outside!"

"What is it?" she asked, looking to her mother. "What is happening? Does it have to do with Father? Has something happened to him?"

"Nothing has happened to him, Juniper," Merissa said, reassuring her daughter some. "But follow me. We must wait for him in the throne room. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, and she followed her mother out of her room. They made their way to the throne room. It was a large room with a throne at the northern area of the room, and the doors to the hallway that led to the entrance and the dining hall at the southern area. All around them were stained-glass windows depicting Dragons of many different ages performing great labors and tasks. Nestor had mentioned making one with Spyro defeating the Dark Master, but Merissa had persuaded him against it, believing no one would know who Spyro truly was. Nestor had attempted to tell her how wrong she was, but she didn't regret her words.

Meanwhile, Nestor walked up the stairs to the top of the tower. He wondered what his guards were doing up there. Holding a wrestling match? A smile crossed his lips at that thought, but it faded soon, because that was something that wouldn't happen. Not that he didn't allow it, but the circumstances, combined with the way the state Skylands was in at the time, it seemed something much more was happening.

 _Could anything in Spyro's letter have spoken of what might be happening tonight?_ Nestor thought. _He mentioned they'd gone through much in the past few months, and that could mean there might be more evil around here. But I can't be sure. I just hope Merissa got the children and herself out of the castle. I would love to check, but I cannot at the moment, because I'm doing this, of course. I wish we had a mental link, but unfortunately, we do not. I don't even know if that is possible right now._

He made it to the top, where the door that led outside was. He opened it, only to be assaulted by a soldier wearing a black cloak with a hood that hid his face. Nestor growled and attempted to knock the soldier off, but succeeded only in hitting his head on the corner of one of the bricks that made up the tower. Dizziness ensued, and blood trickled from a wound that had formed where his head had collided.

"Get off me, you da—" Nestor began, before being punched in the chest with a heavy hand. The leader of the Haven Realms gasped, and he looked in front of him to see what was going on. He found Titan unconscious there—he knew he wasn't dead, as his chest was rising up and down—and then saw Cosmos not far from him. His eyes saw the slit throat and the wide-open eyes, and automatically Nestor knew he was dead. He surveyed the area and saw many of the other guards had the same fate, including the leader of his Kingsguard, Delbin. "What have you done to my guards? How dare you do this to me? To them!"

"It was only worth it," came a deep, brisk voice. Growls ran through the speaker's throat, and Nestor thought he'd heard it before, though he was unsure where. "Your Kingsguard is nothing now, Nestor. Your life means nothing now, as a result of their incompetence. But we'll allow those alive to live for the time-being, until they do something to us or our master."

"Who are you?" Nestor growled. "And who is your master? Tell me now, blast you!"

"No," said the voice, and Nestor felt a punch across the face. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth now, a result of a split lip. He felt himself being dragged across the ground, and he realized the soldiers were making their way inside. Or ways, as he felt himself being carried down the stairs to the lower level, though he heard glass breaking as well.

Merissa was still hiding with Daniel and Juniper in the throne room when they heard the glass breaking. She wondered where her mate was now. Nestor was missing, and many thoughts came to her mind, though she hoped most of those thoughts were only her being paranoid.

"Where is Father?" Juniper's scared voice asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart," replied Merissa. "He'll be back soon, though, I'm sure. There's no need to worry."

"I hope so," said Daniel.

And then the doors leading to the hall burst open, and in came a group of soldiers. Nestor was being dragged along by his neck. Many of the soldiers were Apes, by the looks of it. Merissa gasped when she saw her mate, and she couldn't believe what was happening.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded.

"Exactly what must be done," replied a voice from behind all the soldiers. To Merissa, it sounded almost familiar.

She noticed Nestor finally waking from unconsciousness, and when he opened his eyes, he looked around. They came to rest of Merissa, and his eyes widened. "Merissa, get out of here!" he said. "Take Daniel and Juniper out of here before something bad happens! Before he comes!"

"It's too late for that," came the same voice that had spoken earlier. And out of the crowd came a large Ape with one red eye and an emerald gem in the place of his right eye. He was battle-scarred, most definitely, and he was certainly the scariest creature Daniel had ever seen. Neither Daniel nor Juniper knew him, but both Nestor and Merissa did.

"Gaul," breathed Nestor. "How did you arrive in this world?"

"Help," Gaul replied. "Not only did the White Dragon Aemus give me my chance, but there was someone who you believed to be on your side that betrayed you, Nestor. Someone you counted as a second son."

"Who are you talking about?" Merissa asked.

Another Dragon came out of the crowd of soldiers. It seemed he'd been crouching from sight to hide himself away from wandering eyes. His scales were violet, with yellow eyes and yellow chest and underbelly scales. He smiled menacingly at Nestor, Merissa, and the children, and then nodded to Gaul.

"Sadiki," said Nestor in a hushed voice. He seemed alarmed, and Merissa could not blame him, for the Violet Dragon had once been a trusted companion of Nestor's, and as Gaul had mentioned, Sadiki had been counted by Nestor as a second son, for his family had been murdered long ago by the forces of Malefor, before Cynder had arrived on the scene. He had sat at the table of Nestor during feasts, sometimes living with he and his family. But now, he was here, and he was nothing more than a disgrace, in Merissa's opinion. "How could you join with…him?"

"Did I look as if I had a choice?" Sadiki asked. "Unlike you, he gave me a home. You only gave me a refuge, where I could wait out the troubles in Skylands. But he kept me protected, and I no longer had to worry about the troubles on the outside, because I was allowed to slaughter them. Meanwhile, you never allowed me to join your army or your Kingsguard! You darn fool, I wish I could kill you now, but I think the Ape King has a few things he must say to you before we move on. Don't you, my king?"

"Yes," said Gaul. "We've come to take over the Realms, to bear witness to the dawn of a new age, and the failure of your pathetic race of Dragons! Malefor wanted to see this plan through, but unfortunately, that failed, a result of the Skylanders, and their leaders, the Purple Dragon Spyro, and the Black Dragoness Cynder, who was once one of Malefor's generals. She has caused more damage to this world than anyone, and she must be taken out. She destroyed our master, and she murdered Aemus! She must be stopped, and soon enough, we shall set out to defeat the Skylanders."

The soldiers cheered and clapped. Gaul looked around and noticed the emblem in the middle of the floor. It was more of a seal, though it poked out from the floor a little. Gaul wondered what the seal had to do with anything in the throne room, as on the seal was emblazoned a Dragon's head.

"You are mad, Gaul," Nestor said. "My brother will come and end you!"

"Oh, Nestor, don't be stupid!" Sadiki drawled. "You know nothing. Nils will not come to help you at all. If he does, we will kill him. Him and all his army. We will kill them all, and then we shall kill his families. The main Dragon Realms will fall into our hands."

Nestor growled and snapped at Sadiki, though he was unable to do so, as Gaul used a staff taken from a holster on his back to knock Nestor onto his back. The leader of the Haven Realms tasted blood, and he spat blood up. He looked to Merissa, Daniel, and Juniper. They were obviously scared for him, and he could not blame them.

"Your family will remain safe for the time-being," Gaul explained to him. "We will think of what to do with you soon enough. Soon you will write a letter to Spyro and tell him to come here. I have a plan to end him and the rest of the Skylanders, especially Cynder. They will pay for all that they have done."

"Do not lay a hand on them!" Nestor roared. "They deserve no such thing by your hand! You may hold a grudge against Cynder, but she is not evil! She seems to have done the right thing by killing Aemus and destroying Malefor. She is better than you ever could be."

"SILENCE!" thundered the Ape King. "Now tell me, Nestor, about this seal in the middle of your throne room. What is it supposed to mean or do?"

"Why should I tell you?" he snapped back.

"Because, if you relent, I shall rethink the notion of allowing your family to live," Gaul said. "If you do not want such a thing, then you must give me an answer."

Nestor sighed, knowing it was better for him to give the answer than to relent. He would not allow his family to be killed by the Ape King. He looked one last time to Sadiki, wishing he could have saved the young Violet Dragon, before telling Gaul all he knew on the subject of the seal.

"The seal is supposed to represent the Pure One," he began. "The Pure One is a being, believed to come as a Dragon, who has the power to end darkness in the Realms. They are more powerful than most, though they follow by the rules of the One they serve and obey. That seal there was built into this castle as a self-destruct mechanism, though it is accomplished more through Magic than it is by machinery. if the Pure One's blood touches that seal, the castle will begin to fall apart. But I have no reason to believe in such an old tale."

Gaul thought things over for a moment, though he was unsure what he was to believe. Finally, he decided on what he was supposed to think. He would believe it for the moment.

An idea suddenly crept into the Ape King's mind. His thoughts were not collected like others'. Instead, they swam around like a swarm of buzzing bees. But one came clearly, and he nearly smiled when he thought of it, though his lack of emotion and scarred lips made it impossible. It was risky, but he believed it could work.

He walked over to Sadiki and asked, "Would you wish to become stronger?"

Sadiki seemed surprised by the words, and he finally said, "Yes, my king. I would very much take delight in that."

And then Gaul took a blade from a sheath on his hip, and then swept it across Sadiki's throat. Blood poured from the Violet Dragon's throat, and he fell to the ground dead. Nestor couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this. How could Gaul have done such a thing to such a young Dragon? It was demonic! It was one of the most horrendous things he'd ever witnessed. He looked to Merissa and found her covering their childrens' eyes. Nestor turned back to Gaul and exclaimed, "Why, Gaul? What was the meaning behind such an act? You shall get nothing from it, I swear!"

Gaul snorted, then took his staff out again. Nestor noticed an emerald on the top of it, and a small blade at the very end. The large Ape slammed the blade into the ground, and he recited a ritual, or so it seemed. Black smoke surrounded Sadiki, and Nestor could only watch as the Violet Dragon's yellow eyes flew open, though they were now pupil-less. His slit throat was still present, but the fatal wound no longer bled. Sadiki came to his feet and bowed to Gaul. "My master," came Sadiki's voice, which seemed more eerie and ghostly now.

"How is this possible?" Nestor asked Gaul. "What kind of black sorcery is this, Gaul?"

"Nothing you need to know," Gaul said. "If you must know, I have decided upon what I shall do to you, Nestor. You shall be sent away to a cult, which contains some of those who once followed Malefor before his demise. You shall not see your family ever again, and their is no point in telling them good-bye, for it is futile. You will only see them in death. They will be imprisoned in the dungeons, and become my slaves."

"NO!" Daniel screamed. He ran to Nestor and hugged him. He looked to the Ape King, who saw tears in his eyes. The emotions gave no sympathy to Gaul, however. "You cannot do this. Please. You must understand this cannot happen, you monster!"

"You do not wish to leave your father's side?" asked Gaul. "I will never understand these emotions, nor would I ever wish to. Fine. You shall join your father in being a prisoner of the cult. If you do not wish this, then return to your mother and sister."

But Daniel did not budge. He remained standing where he was, and Gaul admired his bravery. The Ape King was sure Sadiki would, as well, if the Violet Dragon didn't lack emotions. The undead servant would have to be taught emotions again, and Gaul would only allow some to him now.

"Your world is coming to a close, Nestor," Gaul said. "You shall no longer see your mate nor your daughter. They are mine forever, and if you should ever see me, it will be when I visit the cult to meet with their leader. Your son will be perfect for them, I believe."

"This cannot last, Gaul," said Merissa. Tears poured from her eyes, and she held Juniper to her chest. "You will be stopped in your endeavor, whatever that might be. You cannot take on such things without help from others. I'm sure the other enemies of the Skylanders believed they could do what you're planning to do now, but you will fail in all of this."

Gaul laughed, though it was emotionless. He opened his mouth to speak again, but there was the sound of a groan behind the soldiers. They parted to reveal Titan, grumbling and cursing beneath his breath. He woke finally and looked around the throne room. He saw his leader on the floor with his son, Nestor's mate and daughter in the corner, the Violet Dragon Sadiki, whom he realized was a traitor, the soldiers, and finally, Gaul.

"What is this?" he asked. "My King, what have they done to you?" He looked to Gaul. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing," Gaul replied. "I am merely a liberator of those who have fallen from Malefor's light. You are the Dragon who mourned his friend's death, killing one of my soldiers in the process. But you shall not harm anyone else you oppose, for the time being." He looked to Sadiki. "Tell Roarke we are bringing him contenders. Three, to be exact." Though Sadiki no longer acted on his own or expressed his own emotions, he still understood what Gaul was telling him. He nodded, bowed, and then exited the room. Gaul turned his sights to Nestor and Daniel. "Your kingdom is now mine. You no longer shall rule the Haven Realms. They are mine, as well. Your reign has fallen. The Skylanders will soon come, and they shall be destroyed. This might be the end of your world, Nestor, but for I and the followers of Malefor, this is only the beginning."


	3. Merinda Falls

**Sorry for the three-week wait. School for me just began, so I ran into a roadblock. Sorry about that, but here you go! The next chapter, _Paradise_ , should come out about a week from now, at the least, and a week-and-a-half at the most. There's a puzzle in this chapter, too, so look out for that. Have a nice day, my fans, and God bless!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Merinda Falls**

The morning came quickly, and when Spyro woke, he realized he would be needing to get down to the beach, where Gurglefin would be waiting on them. He would be taking them to Merinda Falls, and looking at a clock positioned above the window opening leading to the balcony told him he was nearly late. He looked to Cynder, who was sleeping soundly. He had been glad to share the bed with her again. He'd missed her so much. He didn't wish to wake her, but he knew it was the only thing he could do.

He softly shook her awake and allowed her to open her eyes and see him before saying anything to her. They both smiled when they saw each other, and once she'd rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Spyro explained to her what was going on: "We're going to be leaving soon. We're already nearly late. I'm sorry to wake you, but we have to go."

"I understand," she said, yawning. Once she'd stretched, she said, "Let's go. We can't be late."

They hadn't needed to pack anything, as everything would be taken care of at Merinda Falls, and of course, being Dragons, they didn't need to wear clothes. The thought made Spyro smile, and Cynder saw this, though she didn't feel like asking what he was laughing about at the moment. She was still too tired to think at the moment.

They opened their wings and flew off, over the Core of Light and down to the beach. When they arrived, Gurglefin was standing there at the docks. He smiled at the two Dragons as they came toward him. "Top of the morning," he greeted happily. "Where are the rest of your friends? They must be somewhere around here, I'm sure."

"They should be coming soon," Spyro said. "How are you doing? How's it all going at Leviathan Lagoon and the other Gillmen-populated areas? Sorry if that's not the right way to identify you guys. I'm really tired at the moment, so it's hard to think."

"Ah, it's all good, Spyro," Gurglefin said. "We're all tired and weary at the moment. Our new leader understands why you haven't met with him in a while. You've been taking care of someone, obviously, and that's something we understand completely." He looked to Cynder and smiled brightly at her. "We've been telling stories of how you defeated the White Dragon to our children now."

"That's great," Cynder said, feeling honored to be told in stories now. She'd never heard of such a thing happening before. She looked behind her and found Flashwing and Drobot standing there. She smiled at them. "Good morning," she greeted. "You guys definitely seem to be in good moods."

"Hey, Cynder," Flashwing said. "Hey Spyro. It's real good to see you guys again. I can't believe it's already been two days since Whirlwind and Camo's lifemate ceremony. Of course, for most of yesterday, we were stuck in the treehouses as it rained. But when the rain died down, I went out for something to eat, and I found them near the Core, kissing. It was beautiful. They never knew I was there, fortunately, and I was able to walk away before they even knew I was there."

"Well, you might not want to speak of it more," Spyro said, laughing a little, pointing behind her.

Flashwing and Drobot turned to see Whirlwind and Camo coming toward them. They were both smiling brightly, and no one could blame them. Not far behind them were Sunburn and Sonic Boom. Now that the four groups of mates had come together, they were ready to leave. Cynder turned to Spyro and asked him, "That's everyone, right?"

"Yes," he said. "I think we can leave now." As he turned around, he heard someone calling his name from up above the beach. He turned and found Cali running down the steps. She held something in her hand, and she gave it to Spyro when she finally caught up to him. "What is this?"

"Just read it later," Cali told him. "It's a little important, but it's nothing…urgent. It's just a reply from one of the Realms." She sighed, seemingly having had a weight lifted off her chest. "Well, now that I'm done here, I guess I can just say, I hope you guys have a good time with one another, and I'll see you guys soon. I'll take care of the Skylanders while you two are gone." She nodded to Spyro and Cynder and smiled at them.

She walked away, smiling. Spyro gave the note to Gurglefin and said, "Hold on to that for the moment." Gurglefin nodded, and they began boarding the ship.

Cynder remained near Spyro, nuzzling him. "It feels good to be doing this," she said. She turned to Whirlwind and Camo. "Thank you for giving us this chance. We don't wish to intrude on any of your fun during this time."

"You could never intrude on any of our fun, Cynder," Camo told her. "We wanted to do this for you and Spyro. You've both gone through more than any of us could imagine. So, that means you're going to have as much fun as you want." He smiled at her.

His words made Cynder happy, and she followed her friends and Spyro onto the ship. Gurglefin was the last to board, and once he'd put up the walkway, he made his way to the wheelhouse. "I'll be seeing you guys when this is over," he said. "Of course, you're welcome to come into the wheelhouse and talk to me if you wish. Just try not to distract me. We don't want to crash or anything, if you know what I mean."

He laughed, but none of the Skylanders present on the ship did. Gurglefin was known for having a somewhat dry sense of humor, and sometimes that kind of humor scared them. But once he was gone, they were back to being cheerful and fun. They all sat down near one another.

"So where do we go once we arrive?" Flashwing asked.

"There's a visitors' center," Sunburn explained. "Since we'll be arriving at the docks, we'll be going up a few steps to get to the visitors' center, but it shouldn't be too long."

"Hopefully this ride isn't all that long," Camo said. "If it is, Whirlwind and I might just fall asleep. You guys might have to wake us when we arrive." He laughed, and everyone joined in with it.

The ship began moving, and everyone present soon heard the waves slapping against the hull. Spyro looked to Cynder, who was seemingly dozing off. He remembered it was still early in the morning. He remembered the note, as well as the fact he'd given it to Gurglefin. He wanted to read it, but he knew it was best he remained with his mate for the time-being.

"So what should we do when we get there?" Whirlwind asked. "After we get through the visitors' center, I mean. Do we just go to our rooms or something? Or is there something more we have to do than just that? I'd like to know, just in case."

"After the visitors' center, we'll be shown to our rooms in the hotel, and there will also be a restaurant there in the hotel," Sonic Boom explained. "We can eat there tonight. There are other restaurants, of course, and we ate at a lot them, but none of them were as good as the hotel's restaurant. We had to leave by the end of our second week there, because we knew we would get too fat if we remained." She laughed. "And of course, because we missed everyone."

"Well, if what you're saying is true, then we might have to be real careful here," Camo said. "I mean, we're only spending a week here, unlike you guys, but still, it's hard not to love to eat, and so that means there might be trouble coming for us somewhere down the road."

"I think we'll be fine," Whirlwind said. "Let's just make sure to do stuff that doesn't involve eating for most of the day. I'm sure we can do that well enough, don't you?"

"We should be able to," Spyro said. "But there will probably also be time for sleeping."

"If you mean me, then I'm fine," Cynder told him. "I've been sleeping for nearly three months. I'm a little tired right now, but otherwise, I'm just fine."

"It's not that, beautiful," Spyro said. "What I mean is the fact that we'll be making sure to do a lot while we're there, and that might tire us out quite a bit. So, it's only normal that we get some sleep after long days outside, know what I mean? I'm just trying to think ahead."

"I agree," Flashwing said. "I'll probably do my best to swim most of the time we're there. But that's just one of the things. I say that one of the days, we just have the girls with each other, and the guys with each other. It would help us catch up with one another. We haven't really hung out with you, Cynder, since your recovery began. Spyro's been the main person caring for you, and although I helped out during the time you were sick, I feel it's better if we hang out together just for one of the days. Do any of you agree with me?"

"I would call that a pretty well-thought plan," Drobot said. "And I'm not saying that just because I love you, Flashwing."

The two of them nuzzled one another, and the other mates smiled at the moment, happy the two of them had found love with one another. They all knew the feeling, and they knew how great it felt.

"You know, I think I might be taking a nap," Cynder said. "Or at least, getting some more sleep."

"I'll probably join you there," Spyro said. "But I'm going to go and see Gurglefin for the moment."

Cynder nodded. She closed her eyes, and she heard Flashwing say, "Don't worry, Spyro, we'll watch over her while you're over there." Then she yawned, and she felt sleep wash over her. Spyro saw her fall into a deep sleep, and he smiled.

"I'll be back soon," he said.

He walked to the wheelhouse of the ship, and he found Gurglefin sitting at a table, drinking something out of a I Skylanders mug. Spyro looked around, wondering how the ship was moving. Gurglefin looked up at him and smiled. He could see the question on Spyro's face, it seemed, because he said, "The ship is on autopilot. A feature Flynn came up with and helped to put in. It was one of the first things he did that wasn't too self-centered." Gurglefin laughed to himself, then pointed to the teapot. "Seawater with sugar?"

"Er, no," Spyro said politely, not wanting to know what that possibly tasted like. "I just wanted to see the letter Cali gave me. The one I gave you to hold on to while I was back there."

"Oh yeah! Here you go," Gurglefin said. He placed the letter on the table. Spyro jumped up and opened it.

"Hopefully, it's something good," Spyro said. But when he began reading it, he couldn't believe what he was reading.

 _Dear Spyro,_

 _This message is of great importance. The Epíneio Kingdom (the Haven Realms) need your help. We are in danger of an attack by a mysterious force, and I was hoping you would come to help us. This force is one we have never heard of before. Their forces are large, so says their leader, and we have not the forces to fight back as a result of a previous battle in which we were ambushed. I understand if this is a favor too large for yourself, as I received your letter. I do remember you told me you were going on vacation, but I would more prefer if you come this week or so._

 _We need your forces to come soon, Young Dragon. If you do not, we miht as well give up. You nd the Skylanders are or last hope. I believe this army's leader has been involved in the selling of ilegal properties and substances. My castle should have room for yourself and Cynder, as well as the Skylanders. Please come quickly my friend._

 _In highest regards,_

 _Nestor, King of the Haven Realms_

 _P.S. My son Daniel and daughter Juniper do wish to see you and your mate._

When Spyro finished reading the letter, he felt confused. There was something more going on, he thought. Reading the letter over again, he was forced to wonder. He'd told Nestor he and Cynder had been coming to visit them soon, so he wondered exactly why Nestor wanted them to come so much sooner. He guessed Nestor had been forced to rush the letter.

But what forces could be attacking the Haven Realms? Spyro had never heard of any evil around there. _The evil must be something new,_ he thought. _It'd be the only thing that would make sense._

"Is something wrong, Spyro?" Gurglefin asked.

"No," Spyro replied. "It's just that something in this letter is different, but it's nothing bad. Nothing bad whatsoever. Well, I think I'm going to go and rejoin my friends. How long will it be before we arrive?"

"About an hour," Gurglefin said. "Enough time for a nap, if you ask me. Since this thing's on autopilot, I might as well take a nap."

"Well, don't," Spyro told him. "I'll be seeing you soon. Please don't fall asleep. And hold on to the letter for me."

Spyro left, still thinking about the letter. He didn't wish to leave, and he was sure Cynder didn't wish to leave, either, especially after her three-month recovery. If he told her now what Nestor had asked of them, he was sure she would get angry at him. He didn't want that.

 _I don't know what to do. There's so much going on. I'm meaning to spend more than a week here at Merinda Falls, and if I'm forced to deal with this, then I don't know what to think. Oh God, this is so freaking stressful. Nestor needs me. But Cynder needs me more. If I go, though, I don't think I want to bring her there. I don't want her to be involved with anymore battles. At least, not for a good while. She needs more of a break. Three months of recovery, and for her to go right back into battle…it wouldn't be right. And if I brought her, then she would want to get into battle, I'm sure. I just don't want such a thing to happen. If I was to bring anyone, it would be Sunburn. But I don't want him to leave Sonic Boom, because she's Cynder's greatest friend, and if I brought Drobot, Flashwing would be alone, and she's one of Cynder's greatest friends, as well. And I wouldn't even dare to think of bringing Camo with me. He needs to stay with Whirlwind, because they just had their lifemate ceremony._

As he stopped thinking, he returned to his friends. They were all staring at him strangely. Spyro looked down and saw that Cynder was still asleep, something he was thankful for. Spyro realized he was sweating, and he understood why concern was one of the main expressions present on their faces. He knew they understood something was going on, and Spyro automatically knew he would have to come up with a good enough life to hold them over for the moment before he finally told them.

"I'm sorry, it was just something Gurglefin was drinking," he lied. "It was seawater with sugar, I believe. As soon as I heard of the combination, I almost threw up. It's such a disgusting combination."

"That _does_ sound disgusting," said Whirlwind. "I totally understand how you feel, because I could not take such crap. I mean, I don't want to be mean, but it just doesn't sound good, you know?"

"We understand," Camo told her. "Maybe me a little more than most, however." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Spyro liked what he was seeing. They were most certainly in love with each other, something he'd hoped for from the beginning. He remembered hearing of some mates who'd broken apart from each other not long after, and he was glad none of the friends he had who now had mates had broken apart from them. He knew that out of them all, he and Cynder were the main example, at least among the Skylanders.

Spyro looked down to Cynder, and just watching her sleep caused him to want to sleep. He almost yawned as he watched her. It was at that moment he decided he needed the sleep, especially if he was supposed to keep up for the whole week. If only he knew how to tell everyone about the letter…But he would keep it a secret from them for now. They hadn't even arrived at Merinda Falls yet, and he didn't want to ruin everything for them.

He lay down and listened to Cynder's soft breathing. She was obviously sleeping without any nightmares, and Spyro was happy for her. He couldn't think of a better thing for her to do at that moment. His eyes drooped, and soon enough, he was asleep. The other mates just watched over them as they slept, which they felt helped their greatest friends to know they were there for them, and that they wouldn't be leaving their sides anytime soon.

Cynder felt someone shaking her, and she yawned as she heard Flashwing's voice in her ear. "Cynder, we're here," she said. "Spyro told me to come and tell you. He woke up about ten minutes ago, but he's awake nonetheless. Everyone else is waiting for you. Now come on! We don't want to be left behind, you know what I mean?"

Cynder barely comprehended anything her friend had just spoken to her. She was still half-asleep, but she felt quite well-rested still, most likely due to all the time she'd spent sleeping during her three-month recovery. She trailed behind Flashwing, whom she noticed seemed very excited, and frankly, Cynder couldn't blame her. She, too, was excited for all that was going to come out of this vacation. She badly needed the vacation, she believed, and she knew everyone else agreed with her.

When she exited the boat, she saw Spyro talking to Gurglefin. There was no sign of the letter Cali had given to Spyro, and Cynder wondered why that was. Maybe Spyro had read it while she was asleep? She wasn't sure, but for the moment, she would let it slide. But she still wanted to know what the letter said. She knew it wasn't anything bad. That was something she was sure of. But she still wanted to know. It was just a force of habit, she believed. She saw Spyro look to her as he spoke to Gurglefin. He finished speaking, and Gurglefin waved at them as he got back on the ship. Soon he was gone, leaving just the two of them on the dock. Their friends were already making their ways up the stairs to see all of Merinda Falls.

"Good afternoon," Spyro greeted her. He hugged her, and she returned the hug. "Well, we've made it to Merinda Falls. Now let's go meet up with the others. They're waiting for us." As they began walking toward where the others were now, he asked, "How was your sleep? I joined you for a little while, and it just felt good to be with you."

"It was great," she replied. "I'm a little tired still, but I'm sure that will pass real quick, I'm sure."

Spyro nodded. "I wonder how much we're going to do around here," he said. "I definitely know I won't get bored, not so long as I'm with you and all my closest friends."

Cynder noticed Spyro was speaking strangely. She wondered why. She peered at him, and Spyro noticed this. He decided it was best he returned to speaking normally. As well as he could, at least.

They walked in silence, however, up to where the others were waiting on them. Cynder thought, _Spyro is hiding something from me. I don't want to pester him, however. It's probably nothing, but I'm just curious. I hope it's nothing dangerous. But then again, he wouldn't dare to do anything dangerous at the moment, I'm sure. He'd wait for me, because he knows I'll be wanting to get back into the action soon. I really do. But for the moment, I'd rather rest. I can't do much at the moment. The last battle took so much out of me…but there's no point in thinking about that. Let's just move on and have a great time here with everyone you love, right?_

When they reached the top of the steps, they looked in front of them, and their mouths dropped open, their eyes widened, and they were so enchanted by the beauty of the scene in front of them. Spyro and Cynder couldn't believe what they were seeing. Before them lay hills of green grass, with a small, diamond-clear stream running through the largest one down to the huge sapphire lake at the bottom. The waterfall the location was named for, Merinda Falls, was at the far end of the lake. It would be that far of a swim to get there, Cynder thought.

The sky above them was blue and sunny. That made Cynder quite happy. She looked to see the visitors' center, which stood right next to a large hotel. Sunburn and Sonic Boom, having spent their honeymoon at the location before, led the way to the visitors' center. Sunburn asked Camo, "Have you ever seen something as beautiful as this?"

"Actually," Camo said, "I have. And she's right here, next to me."

"Oh, you're sweet," Whirlwind said, kissing him. "So we're all going to be getting separate rooms, right?"

"Of course," Spyro said. "You and Camo need one to yourselves. If you didn't get one to yourselves, then it just wouldn't be right. This is your honeymoon, we just came along for the ride. Cynder and I will be sharing one, Sonic Boom and Sunburn in another, and Flashwing and Drobot in another. We should all at least be in the same hallway, however."

The rest of their trip to the visitors' center was spent in silence, broken occasionally by the whispers of love Whirlwind and Camo gave to each other. When they finally arrived at the visitors' center and opened the front door, a bell rang, and a Mabu stepped out of the corner of the store. They said, "Oh! The Skylanders are here!" in a female voice before running off.

"Well, that was different," said Sonic Boom. "I guess she's a really big fan of us?"

"It would make a lot of sense," Drobot replied. "We are quite famous in these parts right now, I'm sure. Especially after all that's happened, we deserve some good recognition. What do you guys think?"

"Well, if you ask me, we've received enough recognition," Flashwing said. "She was probably just running off to get the main person, is all. That guy's probably her husband, or someone like that."

When the female Mabu returned, an older Mabu came forward, sporting a duffle coat, a top hat, and a cane, as well as a long white beard. "Hello, you all!" he greeted. "My name is Maurice, and I am the manager of the Merinda Falls Hotel. I see you are all Skylanders, and that means you deserve a discount! But what else is there that I must know?"

"Well," Spyro said, "there are two of us here who just had their lifemate ceremony." He motioned toward Whirlwind and Camo. "Give them the largest suite, they deserve it."

"And I'll do just that!" Maurice exclaimed. "You both deserve some good service for something as special as that! But why are all the rest of you here right now?"

"Because we're just going to be hanging out with them," Flashwing explained happily. "These two are some of our closest friends, and we just wanted to be there for them, is all, you know what I mean?"

Maurice nodded. "Well, not only do you get a discount for being Skylanders, but you also get a discount for such a great event! And if the leaders of the Skylanders were here, or if there were Captains, then there would be even more discounts!" He guffawed.

"Well, it's ironic you mention that," Sonic Boom said. "We have four Captains here, as well as the two leaders of the Skylanders. I'm Sonic Boom, and I'm Captain of the Air Element, my mate Sunburn here is Captain of the Fire Element, and Spyro and Cynder, along with being the leaders, are also Captains. Spyro is the Captain of the Magic Element, while his mate Cynder is the Captain of the Undead Element."

"Good God, that's amazing," Maurice continued.

"There's actually a fifth Captain here," Spyro said. Everyone turned to look at him strangely, including Cynder. "I didn't want to reveal this to you guys, but Cali and I have been going over changes for the Skylanders at the end of this year, and I remembered how reckless Bash was being during the battle at the old fortress three months ago. He endangered some of his teammates, and as you know, that kind of behavior is not accepted when it comes to a Captain. Eon taught me that when I first met him. So, as a result, Flashwing, since I'll be making Bash step down from his post, you're the Captain of the Earth Element now. Bash will still be in the Skylanders, but he can't be Captain, not while he's endangering his own teammates like that, you know?"

"Wow, I…I'm honored, Spyro," Flashwing said. "I mean, I'm at a loss for words."

"Well, for the moment, just keep that excitement in, because we'll be talking more about this at dinner," Spyro told her, still smiling. He looked to Maurice. "So do you have an idea for our discounts?"

"Yes, I do, and you will be paying much less than the other customers, but then again, you've saved Skylands from evil so many times, I feel as if I don't even care anymore!" Maurice said. "Would you like to all share one suite, with four separate rooms?"

Spyro looked to everyone else. He'd expected them all to have separate rooms, but not all in one suite, which was something he believed everyone present liked, as they wouldn't be far from each other.

"Yes, that would be fine," Spyro finally said after seeing the others nod.

Cynder smiled at this. She would definitely be spending more time with those she loved, something she definitely supported. Maurice told Spyro the room number, and he gave him eight keys, one for each of the Skylanders there. Once they were done there, they walked out of the visitors' center and across a walkway to reach the entrance of the hotel.

Cynder was amazed by the interior of the hotel when she entered. It was a beautiful site, to see that the building's walls were made of beautiful mahogany wood, and the floor was made of maple wood, she believed. The intricate designs on the walls harkened back to the time of the Arkeyans, she realized, showing machines and the Arkeyans themselves. Pictures of those famous who'd stayed at the hotel lined the eastern corner's wall. The main desk was in the western corner. Spyro walked up to the main desk to show the main person there the keys that proved they were staying at the hotel. Meanwhile, Sonic Boom walked over to Cynder.

"Isn't this just amazing? I would have never thought we'd get the chance to come here," she said. "It's so beautiful. We're going to have a great time here, I just know it." She looked over to Whirlwind and Camo. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great at the moment," Camo replied, smiling brightly. "There's just so much to take in right now. To think I've had my lifemate ceremony…I still can't believe it. And to be married to one so beautiful…sometimes I still wonder how I got you as my mate, Whirlwind."

"Pure luck," she said. "This is definitely going to be a fun trip. And the fact we're going to be here for more than a week makes it so much better, don't you guys agree?"

Everyone nodded, with the exception of Spyro. Cynder noticed this, as did Sunburn. They looked to each other with strange expressions, wondering if something was wrong with him. They looked to each other with strange expressions, but they decided not to let it bother them for the time-being. They wanted their time at Merinda Falls to be filled with fun, not with anything less than that.

"So what room are we in?" asked Flashwing.

"Room 52A," Spyro said. "This place only has 54 levels, and 53 is more of their storage room, while 54 is the roof. So we have the best suite there is, then. Can't wait to see what it looks like."

They walked to the elevator, where a few Dragons got off. Cynder didn't know any of them, and neither did Spyro, it seemed. But when the Dragons saw Spyro, they automatically knew who he was, and as a result, who the others with him were.

"Oh my God, you guys are the Skylanders!" one exclaimed, a Yellow Dragon with orange stripes across his back and amber eyes. "Could I get your autographs?"

"No, not right now," Cynder said, but Spyro decided against what she was saying.

"Sure," he said.

Cynder sighed, and she told Spyro, "I'm going up to the room. Would you mind giving me one of the keys so I can get into it? Please."

Spyro handed her one. "I'll meet you up there, Cyn," he said.

"I'm coming with you," Flashwing told her.

"So am I," Sonic Boom said.

"Me, too," Whirlwind said. She looked to Camo. "You coming with us?"

"Yes," he said. He looked to Sunburn and Drobot. "You coming up to the room, or are you going to remain with Spyro for the moment?"

"I think we'll stay down here with him for the moment," Sunburn replied. "See you at the room, Sonic Boom."

"I'll be there soon," Drobot promised Flashwing.

The girls rolled their eyes, knowing that quite possibly, the boys would be staying down there for a while. At the moment, all Cynder wanted to do was sleep. But she wanted Spyro with her for that.

"You doing okay, Cyn?" Flashwing asked as they entered the elevator.

Cynder watched the doors close, and Spyro smiled at her as they did so. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. Though somewhere deep down, she felt almost as if she was lying. "I'm just tired. I need a snack, and then I'm going back to sleep. I don't know why I'm so tired. Maybe I didn't sleep as much as I thought while I was recovering."

"No, you got a lot of rest, but no matter how much you get sometimes, you can never get enough," Sonic Boom said. "I know how that feels. I've gone through it before."

Cynder nodded.

After a few minutes of waiting, the elevator finally stopped on their floor, and the five of them got off as soon as the doors opened, with Whirlwind being allowed to go first. They realized there were only two doors in the hallway. They guessed that the suites were just that huge. Cynder walked toward the door and held up the key. She put it into the electronic lock, and the light on the top turned from red to green.

When she opened the door, their mouths dropped open. The room's walls were almost all-white, though some pictures of Merinda Falls were around there. Four rooms were present, one for each of the mates, which made the girls and Camo very happy.

There was a huge window in the living room, allowing them to see the Falls much more. It was a beautiful sight. Cynder would have loved then and there to open the window and fly out to the Falls. But she didn't think it was right at that moment, not so long as she was waiting on Spyro.

Looking down, she saw glossy wood as the floor, with marble tiles in the kitchen. The cabinets were intricately carved oak wood, with designs of waterfalls and even Elements on them. Cynder was a little surprised when she saw that. There was also a refrigerator.

"So what rooms should we take?" Flashwing asked.

But before anyone could answer, the door opened, and Spyro, Sunburn, and Drobot entered. Each of them smiled at their respective mate and at their friends. "What's going on?" asked Spyro.

"We were just wondering who should take what room," Cynder explained. "If you ask me, Whirlwind and Camo deserve the largest room. It's their honeymoon, after all."

"No," Whirlwind told her. "You and Spyro deserve that room. We would rather have the smallest, so that we can be alone together, and much closer, you know? It'd fit better, if you ask me." She saw the expression on Cynder's face, and she smiled. "Yes, I know it's confusing as to why we want you guys to have the largest room, but here's something you need to remember: you saved us all from Aemus, and you've gone through a lot, as has Spyro. You both deserve the largest room because of those hardships."

"We really don't know, Whirlwind," Spyro said. "It'd be kind of hard to do something like that. We want you and Camo to spend a lot of time together, Whirlwind. That's all. We're not trying to be stubborn, so please don't think that, okay?"

Whirlwind sighed, as did Camo.

"Fine," Camo said. "Then go ahead and take another bedroom, we'll take the largest. We just wanted to be nice to you guys, you know?" He laughed, as did everyone else.

"Well, I think I'm going to go and sleep," Spyro said. He looked to Cynder. "Would you like to join me?"

"I would," Cynder said happily, smiling some.

"Okay," Flashwing said. "I think we'll take the room right there…" She pointed to the one nearest the bathroom.

"And we'll take the one across from it," Sunburn said. "So you guys'll be right next to us," he added to Spyro and Cynder. "I think we'll be joining you guys on the sleeping bandwagon right about now."

Spyro laughed, then looked to Cynder, whom he noticed was staring at him a little strangely. But he shook it off. He realized he hadn't spoken too much, something that was not normal when it came to him, he realized. He would make up for that later, however.

He'd already planned what to do. He would tell only Sunburn about it later, and then leave it all for the end of the week, as he wanted everyone to enjoy their time at Merinda Falls. He nearly sighed out loud, but stopped himself, knowing he didn't want to seem anymore suspicious.

He and Cynder walked to their room. Cynder closed the door behind them as they entered. She looked around, finding the bed in one corner, a desk with a lamp on it in another near a window, and an air conditioning unit under the windowsill. The walls were not decorated, being completely white. She saw Spyro jump up on the bed, and she joined him. She shook off everything suspicious about him at the moment, and she smiled brightly. She loved the Purple Dragon in front of her, and she was lost in his shining amethyst eyes.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine," he replied. "I'm just glad we get to do this right now. I've been wanting to hang out with you so much more since you were so badly injured. But let's put that behind us. We're together again now, and we can sleep peacefully. When we wake, we'll probably order room service. I wouldn't mind chicken or pizza for dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Cynder said. She closed her eyes and yawned without opening her mouth.

But it was Spyro who fell asleep first. Cynder fell asleep fairly afterward, however. They both were thinking of the same exact thing as they fell asleep: each other.

 _The area around him was rocky and unfamiliar. He wasn't sure what was going on. He felt as if he was being constricted, and he tasted blood in his mouth. Something was happening to him, he knew. He wished he knew so that he could find a way to escape whatever was going on. Looking around, he saw mountains in the distance, illuminated by the moonlight. The rest of the night was dark, however_

 _Looking over, he saw someone he would have never wished to see in chains again._

 _Cynder._

 _She did not seem to be harmed, but she seemed scared, and for some reason, Spyro could not blame her. There were muffled words and sounds all around him. He wasn't sure if someone was speaking to him, or if they were just speaking in general._

 _But it didn't matter._

 _In a matter of minutes, he found himself thrown into battle. With…Cynder?_

 _She was beneath his paws, struggling to breathe. Spyro couldn't get his paws off her throat. He placed them then on her shoulders, and he dug in until blood streamed down. He saw tears in her eyes, and he wanted to stop it so badly._

 _But it was all over in a matter of minutes…_

 _He heard the words, "Kill her!", and then he found Cynder's sapphire eyes were wide open, that she was not breathing. His heart pounded in his chest more wildly than ever, but this time in a bad way. He began sobbing as he looked over his mate's body, unable to believe he'd killed her._

 _He heard a deep laugh behind him. Whirling around, he found a figure cloaked all in black, carrying a blade. They raised it at him. Spyro didn't dare to move. He didn't care what happened to him anymore._

 _The blade went through his chest, and he spat up blood. The wound was fatal, he knew. He fell to the ground and coughed up more blood. It was a horrible sight. He died, with his last sight being that of Cynder._

Spyro woke up without making a sound. He realized he was drenched in sweat, though the sheets of the bed were not, something he was grateful for. He didn't want to seem suspicious. He realized Cynder was not in the room with him. He guessed she'd exited for something.

He got to his feet and waited for a moment so the sweat would dry. He hated the feeling of sweat all over his body. When it was finally done, he exited the room and entered the living room, finding everyone else. Looking outside the window, he saw it was night.

"Good evening, Spyro," greeted Cynder with a smile. "We ordered dinner from downstairs. We already ate, but we saved just enough for you. You feeling okay? Your eyes are bloodshot."

"I'm fine," Spyro answered. "I'm just tired still. What time is it?"

"Seven fifty-six," Sunburn answered.

Spyro nodded. He looked down and saw the pizza and the chicken wings. He scarfed it down, feeling satisfied after eating so much. The pizza's toppings were sausage, ham, and pepperoni, while the chicken wings were accompanied by BBQ and honey mustard sauce.

It took him seven minutes to eat all he could. In that time, Whirlwind and Flashwing talked to one another, while Sonic Boom, Sunburn, and Drobot were involved in a conversation about what they might be doing tomorrow. Spyro noticed that Cynder was just watching him.

"So are we going to the Falls?" Sunburn asked.

"I should think so," Sonic Boom answered. "I mean, I heard it's one of the most romantic spots here. It fits well, with so many of us being here. We all have our respective mates, after all."

Spyro couldn't bare to listen at the moment. His face felt hot. He still hadn't told anyone about the letter. He wanted to so badly, but he didn't wish to ruin the moment.

He sat down and sighed. Cynder came over to him and hugged him. "You feel a little warm," she observed as she felt his skin. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Spyro? You're worrying me a little."

"It's nothing, Cyn," Spyro said. "I promise."

 _But there is something,_ Spyro thought. He made sure to shield his thoughts from Cynder. If he wasn't careful, she would be able to read his mind, something he didn't want at the moment. _There's the letter, and then there's the nightmare. I hate it when nightmares happen like that. These nightmares have meant something in the past. When Cynder was corrupted by Kaos that one time, I remember having nightmares that showed her eyes from the times when she was corrupted. That was almost completely true there at the battle after Dragon's Peak. I just hope this nightmare was nothing more than that. But I have to be careful. That much I know for sure._

Later on in the night, the group did what they could to entertain themselves. Whirlwind and Camo retreated to their bedroom to talk with one another. Cynder and Sonic Boom talked with Flashwing. And Drobot and Sunburn were talking together, as well.

"Hey, Sunburn, could I see you for a moment?" Spyro asked. "I just want to talk to you about something. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your conversation, it's just—"

"I understand," Sunburn said.

He and Spyro entered the room Sunburn shared with Sonic Boom. Spyro noticed it almost completely resembled his and Cynder's with the exception of a few photos of Skylands hanging from hooks on the wall.

"What is it?" Sunburn asked.

Spyro closed the door. "I received a message earlier today from Nestor, the King of the Haven Realms, as well as brother of Nils, the King of the Dragon Realms. He told me they've been threatened by some force that he really doesn't know anything about, and he wants us to come over and help them in a battle."

"Wait, what?" Sunburn asked. "You really want to get into another battle, Spyro?"

"No," Spyro admitted. "I really don't. I want to remain here with all you guys. But it seems like Nestor really needs us right now. I don't know what I should say. I don't want to tell him 'no.'"

"I understand," Sunburn said. "If you go, how long can you stay here, then?"

"I don't know," Spyro admitted. "Probably not even a whole week. And what makes it worse is that Nestor wants Cynder to come with me. But I don't want to bring her, that's the only problem. Oh God, this is so stressful!"

"Well, what I think we should do is wait another three days, and then tell everyone, okay?"

Spyro wasn't sure about it. "Maybe," he said. "If we do this, then we can't tell anyone right now. I've done my very best to keep it from Cynder. She knows I've been acting strange, and it doesn't help she can see into my thoughts as a result of our mental connection."

"Sonic Boom won't be happy, I know that for sure."

"I'm not going to take Cynder with me, Sunburn. That's only because I have concern that she could be hurt. She's already been recovering for so long, and I don't want her to have to deal with anything more such as that, you know what I mean?"

Sunburn nodded. "So, you and I, as well as Drobot," he said. "None of the girls should come, and neither should Camo. The girls are best when they're near each other, and Camo needs to stay by Whirlwind for the moment, if you ask me."

"I agree." Spyro sighed. "So don't tell anyone about this, Sunburn, okay?"

"Trust me, from now on, my lips are sealed."

They walked out of the room, believing no one had heard them. But Flashwing came out of her room, surprised by what she'd accidentally overheard. She shook her head, unable to believe it. She just hoped that in the end, everything turned out fine, that nothing bad would happen to any of those that she loved.

At the end of the night, Spyro and Cynder said goodnight to their friends after a little more talking. They were both tired again, mostly Spyro, as a result of his dream and the stress with the letter. He felt guilty for not telling Cynder the truth behind what was going on, but he felt she wasn't ready to know about it all just yet.

Cynder was the first to fall asleep after the lights were turned out. Spyro's thoughts were on the dream, and what it could have possibly meant. He most certainly didn't want it to come true. He loved Cynder with all his heart, and he'd already allowed so much to happen to her, something he hated with all his heart. But this time, he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. He would keep her safe through everything. Spyro thought just as he closed his eyes, _I will keep you safe, Cynder. I promise._


	4. Paradise Almost

**Just so you know, the name of the location here, Merinda Falls, is named after an Australian feminine name, which means "beautiful." The description given for the waterfall comes from the description of real-life waterfall Mitchell Falls in Australia.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Paradise…Almost**

The next two days went by slowly. Spyro and Cynder were together for most of the duration of their stay, while the other respective mates remained with each other, as well. Spyro thought of the fact he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her as he wished. The first day came and went, and soon the second day arrived, and he found himself down in the lobby with Sunburn. Cynder and Sonic Boom were out by the pool, Camo and Whirlwind were walking around the Perth Trail, and Drobot and Flashwing were asleep back up in the room. At that moment, Spyro wished he could tell everyone the truth, but he didn't wish to as a result of his horrible guilt.

"So how much time do we have left?" Sunburn asked.

"Not much," Spyro replied solemnly. "I still can't believe this has to happen. Even if it was supposed to happen, I would have hoped it didn't turn out like this. I still don't know how I'm going to break this to Cyn. It'll break her heart. At least we're allowing Camo to stay here with Whirlwind, but the truth is, it won't be the same. Cynder's probably going to hate me for not telling her sooner. When we tell her and the others, I mean."

"Well, she should understand," Sunburn said. "Sonic Boom will probably understand when we tell everyone else."

"It's not going to be as easy with Cynder," Spyro told him. "She's been recovering from her injuries for three months. How do you think she'll feel when I, her beloved mate, tell her that I'm going to be leaving to help out somewhere? All she wants to do is be with me, and I want that, too. I love her with all my heart. I don't know how it'll all go down. Breaking her heart's going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. Harder, even, than all the battles I've gone through."

"Well, there are a lot of ways in which this could be worse," Sunburn said. "For all we know, there won't be anything serious over there. We'll be back in the Ruins before you know it. You just need to have faith, Spyro."

"I have faith, but there are times when it just slips away," Spyro told him. "I'm not sure if you understand my meaning behind those words, but it's the truth, I'm telling you. Faith is sometimes hard to come by in dark times. I realized that Cynder was beginning to lose faith in herself during Aemus's attack, and I began to lose faith at times because I didn't even know if I could protect her. But fortunately, that's all behind us, and we'll never have to deal with that White Demon again."

"That's true, and I understand, but you should've remembered there are people here for you. Well, not really here, but back at the Ruins. You have me, you have Sonic Boom, you have Drobot, Hex, Flashwing, Whirlwind, Camo…and you have Cynder, whose faith has improved and become better than ever. You can't give up hope." He sighed, happy he was able to get all that out of his system. "I always wanted to say something like that."

Spyro smiled and laughed a little. "So what should we do tonight, I wonder?"

"Take everyone out to eat," Sunburn said. "That would be my best guess. What do you think?"

"Maybe," he replied. "There's still some things I need to work out. I know already who'll be leading everything. That's Cynder. As for second-in-command, she has two choices: Sonic Boom and Flashwing. Most likely, she'll choose Sonic Boom, but there is the chance she'll choose both of them. They'll both do good by her side, I'm sure."

"Right," Sunburn said. "And what about Captains while we're away? Because you and I are going to be leaving behind two Elements. Fortunately, Drobot will not be leaving his behind, because, of course, because Trigger Happy is his Captain." Then Spyro realized something. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"Trigg'll want to come with us."

"So then who will stay behind to be the Tech Element Captain? Drobot and Trigger Happy are for sure coming with us, and I won't be surprised if Bouncer is, as well. Hey, wait a minute, don't you think we should send Cali a message about all this? I would think she'd like to know about what was going on."

"I'll be sending it to her in a little bit," Spyro said. "But for right now, I just need to think everything through."

"Well, you'd better do it quickly," Sunburn told him. "We don't have time to waste. I'm already feeling horrible about everything so, don't try to tell me to wait or anything like that. Do you understand me?"

Spyro nodded.

Sunburn sighed, then said, "I'm going out for a little while. If Sonic Boom asks where I am, just tell her I'll be back soon. I'll probably just fly around a little, then return before dinner."

Spyro nodded. "Will do," he said. "I think I'll just go back up to the room and write the letter. Hopefully Cali will get it in time for her to set everything up with the other Skylanders."

Sunburn nodded, and then walked off. Spyro turned and began walking back to the room, wishing he did not have to do what he was about to do. He hated it so much, but knew there was only one way it could work out, and this was the right way, he believed.

 _This is madness. I can't understand why I can't spend a few more days with Cyn and the others. She's been wanting this for a long time, and I've done nothing but hurt our chances for spending more time together. What in the name of God is wrong with me? But I have to go and help Nestor with whatever problems he's facing. I have no choice. I can't just turn him down, because if I do, he'll think I've decided to forget about the Haven Realms._

Spyro rubbed his face, and he decided to go and take a nap so he could be ready for whatever response he would receive from the other Skylanders. He just hoped Cynder would possibly understand…but somewhere deep down, he knew she wouldn't.

* * *

Flashwing lay in the bed, with Drobot not far from her. She was thinking of the words she'd heard Spyro speak about them leaving for the Haven Realms. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. She hoped Spyro had decided against it all. But she felt as if it was too much to hope.

 _Why did this have to happen?_ she thought. _This shouldn't be happening! Spyro needs to remain here with Cynder, because she's been recovering from her wounds for three freaking months! Cynder'll be so darn heartbroken by this. I don't know exactly when he'll reveal it to everyone, but when he does, he'll get a lot of backlash. It won't go down well, especially when it comes to Cynder. Her reaction might cause him to rethink his choice on the matter, which is something I hope_ does _happen._

She heard the door that acted as the entrance into the living room and as the exit out into the hallway close softly from outside. She looked over at Drobot, and she sighed. She got up and walked out of the room quickly, yet softly, hoping not to wake her soon-to-be mate. She knew Drobot would propose soon, she just knew it…

As she walked out and closed the door behind her, she found herself face-to-face with Spyro, someone she didn't feel like talking to at the moment. She swallowed, wondering if there was a way she could keep down what she was wanting to say. But she didn't feel as if she could. But she had to, she realized, because if she said something right then and there, she would possibly wake Drobot, as she felt like she had to yell it.

"Hey," Spyro said. "You okay? You look as if you need to talk with someone."

"Yeah, that's how I feel right now," she said, not truly lying. "I'm sorry, I just need to get out of here for the moment. I feel like I need to sleep more, but I feel I have to find someone to talk to. Do you know where Cynder is, by any chance?"

"She and Sonic Boom are down at the pool," Spyro explained. "Camo and Whirlwind are out on the Perth Trail, and I'm just here. I'm tired, so I'm going to go ahead and take a nap for the time being, is all. Drobot's asleep, I guess?" He pointed to her room behind her.

"Yes," Flashwing said. In her mind, she was fighting off the urge to talk to him about his later plans. _You have to tell him how wrong he is about this! No, it wouldn't be right. If I do such a thing, it would be wrong, because I would be accusing of something he's not truly responsible for, and I can't do that, because he's one of my greatest friends. Oh, why in the name of God is this so stressful? Why do I have to deal with all this crap right now?_ She swallowed. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs. I'll see you for dinner, right?"

"Of course," Spyro answered.

And then she was off. As she left, she said, "Tell Drobot where I am if he asks, okay?"

Spyro nodded, and although reluctantly, she closed the door behind her. Now seeing his chance, Spyro hurried to his and Cynder's room. He knew something was up with Flashwing, but he didn't want to push it. Maybe she and Drobot had gotten into a fight? He shrugged that possibility off, however, thinking that there would be no way that could be possible, as the two of them seemed to be inseparable.

He found a piece of paper, as well as a pen, and he began writing the letter to Cali. He hoped he would be able to get it to her in time. Fortunately, the Ruins were not very far away from Merinda Falls, but he didn't know how he was going to send the message to her. Was there an owl somewhere around, or another ship, possibly?

He sighed again, and then went back to writing the letter. When he was finished, sweat dripped from the sides of his face. He couldn't believe what he was doing, and it made him feel horrible. But as he looked over the letter, he thought he'd done quite well.

It read:

 _Dear Cali,_

 _I don't know what time this letter will get to you, and I am sincerely sorry if I've woken you possibly. I read the letter you gave to me, and I must say, I am intrigued by it. I've been battling with my thoughts throughout this entire stay, as the letter made me battle my personal demons. Well, not really, but you get the point. I feel horrible for leaving, but I've got to go by tomorrow morning, at the least. I can't waste anymore time than that, if you understand me._

 _Nestor is obviously in trouble, and that means we've got to go. But I can't bring Cynder. As much as I wish I could, I'm not going to risk her safety all over again. We've gone through that already, and I can't do it again, not after the Aemus incident. She needs to remain behind. I've talked to Sunburn about this, and by the time you receive this, which I'm not sure when that will be, I will have either told everyone here about the letter and my plans, or I am planning to (it will likely be the former)._

 _Out of everyone here at Merinda Falls, only Sunburn, Drobot, and I will be going to the Haven Realms with whomever you bring with you. As I said before, I don't want Cynder to be hurt all over again, Sonic Boom and Flashwing need to remain with Cynder, as they are the two who can help to calm her and comfort her best during situations such as these, and Camo and Whirlwind have just had their lifemate ceremony, meaning I don't want them coming along, because I don't want either of them to be injured, as well. I hope you understand my reasoning behind my choices here, and I hope you won't judge me for them._

 _There's a lot going on right now, and I hate doing this. I don't want to leave Cyn's side, but I know I have to, because I can't leave Nestor behind in such a way. He never did on my first few adventures, and I'll never dare to do it to him (also, his brother Nils is the King of the Dragon Realms)._

 _I hope you understand everything I am saying. Just so you know, when you come, you need to find some way for Cynder and the others to return to the Ruins, as well as a way for us to get to the Haven Realms. Please just find ways for both of these to happen, and I will be very grateful towards you for that, more so than I already am. And when it comes to the Skylanders who will be accompanying Sunburn, Drobot, and myself, do not bring Hex. She needs to remain with Cynder, as well._

 _Thanks for all you've done for us, Cali. Hope to hear back from you soon,_

 _Spyro_

With the letter finally being finished, Spyro wiped the sweat from his face and admired the letter. Now all he had to do was find a place to send the letter for him, though he wasn't sure where exactly that was. He needed to find it quick, however, before Cynder and the others who did not know of his plans arrived.

Meanwhile, Flashwing walked through the lobby, then through a couple of the hallways, and she found the pool. Sure enough, Cynder and Sonic Boom were there by the edge. Sonic Boom seemed to be sleeping, while Cynder was just looking into the pool. Her back left paw dangled in the clear, sapphire-blue water. It was the same color as her eyes, as well as Flashwing's. That was something that made Flashwing feel good, as she felt it brough her closer to the Black Dragoness, whom she counted as a sister. She felt Cynder deserved that, especially after all she'd gone through. And she definitely deserved the trip. She just wished Spyro wasn't going to do what he was planning. And with the fact Sunburn was leaving, she felt sorry for Sonic Boom, as well. Sonic Boom had gone through much, as well, as a result of Aemus, who had broken her wing and tortured her in the dungeons of what had once been Cynder's fortress. He'd turned it into his own fortress for his own personal gain.

Flashwing shook the thought out of her mind, and she slowly walked to the two. Cynder saw her and waved. "Hey Flashwing," she greeted, smiling brightly. "How's everything going?"

"Hey, Cyn," she greeted back. "Good. I just woke up, so I probably look disheveled. Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry," Cynder said. "We all go through things like that at least once in our lives. We're not perfect, of course, so we can't control those types of things." She laughed. Flashwing laughed too, but she felt as if she shouldn't, especially not with all that was going on.

"So is Drobot still asleep in your room?" Flashwing nodded. "Not surprising. If you stayed here for too long, you'd sleep more than you would need to. You might even become fat if you're not careful." She laughed at that. "I just hope that doesn't happen. I need to keep looking good for Spyro. And of course, I'm the second-in-command of the Skylanders, as well as the Captain of the Undead Element. I need to remain looking good for all that."

"That's true," Flashwing said. She sighed. "So how's the water?"

"Feels great," mumbled Sonic Boom. She finally raised her head off her paws. "I'm done with sleeping. I need to keep up with my life. I can't keep sleeping so much. I definitely agree with Cynder on that one. But then again, sleep is very important to life."

"True," Flashwing said. "I haven't slept as well as I've wanted in the past few days. Well, while I've been here, I've been sleeping better than ever. But back at the Ruins, I sometimes have trouble. I'm not sure why. Maybe it has to do with all the events of what happened." She looked to Cynder and Sonic Boom. They were two of the three who had been affected by the Aemus incident most, along with Spyro, so she knew they knew what she was speaking of. "Sometimes, I wonder how you two got past it so easily."

"Well, it was easy for me, because he was the last major demon I had to deal with," Cynder explained. "After he was gone, it made everything easier. It even made the recovering for three months stage a heck of a lot easier. That, and I had Spyro to help me through everything."

"Same," Sonic Boom said. "After Cynder defeated Aemus, the only things I ever worried about were her recovering and how well I could get through the many nightmares I went through for the next month. It was hard, I will admit that, but I had a lot of help. Sunburn was the main person who helped me through the nightmares, but Spyro helped, too, and Cynder helped a lot. She understood what I was going through the most out of anyone, so everything became a lot easier after we talked. Cynder is the person you can talk to about almost anything, and she'll give you great help with it all. That's one of the many reasons I'm so grateful towards her."

Flashwing nodded. She understood what they were saying, and she decided to take a leaf out of their books. But her mind kept switching to what she'd overheard. She wasn't going to tell them just yet, but she hoped that neither would be angry with her after Spyro told everyone and she revealed she'd known for a little while. Hopefully neither would be angry at her for it. Hopefully Drobot wouldn't be angry at her. Or Whirlwind and Camo. She couldn't deal with it if any of them became angry at her.

Cynder looked at the pool, and she smiled mischievously. Flashwing was yawning when the splash of water hit her full in the face. She coughed some of it out, as it had gotten into her mouth. She looked at Cynder incredulously, and then opened her crystal wings. "Oh, you're on!" she laughed.

Cynder opened her wings and took off, diving into the pool. Flashwing followed. Sonic Boom looked at the pool, and she shrugged. "Well, I don't want to be left behind," she said, smiling. And then she jumped into the pool. Though she wasn't the biggest fan of the water getting under her black feathers, she loved how it felt nonetheless.

Cynder was splashed in the face, and she growled Flashwing, who laughed. "Be happy I don't pulse here," Cynder warned her, smiling. "It would shock the both of you, I'm sure."

All three of them laughed, and they looked over to one of the sides as they heard claws clacking on the stone patio. They found Sunburn, who was smiling at the three of them. "I'd love to join you guys, but I'd rather not have to clean my feathers so much, if you understand my meaning."

"Oh, you little Hybrid," Sonic Boom playfully teased, "come here!" She dove out of the water and took hold of Sunburn's front paws. He yelled out in surprise, and then yelled as he was dragged underwater. When he and Sonic Boom resurfaced, they were both laughing.

"All right, all right," Sunburn said. "You got me, you little mink. Happy now?"

"Almost," Sonic Boom said. She kissed her mate. "Now I am. I'm completely satisfied."

Sunburn laughed, though Sonic Boom could see that something was bothering him. Cynder and Flashwing noticed this, as well, and Flashwing felt bad for knowing the reason behind this. But all three pushed it off. Sunburn's change in mood actually came from the fact he'd noticed the way they were looking at him, and he didn't want them to know too much about what was going to happen later. It would ruin so much.

But their swim continued uninterrupted, and it seemed their suspicions were quieted. Sunburn was grateful for that.

 _This is just perfect,_ he thought. _Nothing can go wrong at the moment. At least, not until tonight, when Spyro reveals it all to everyone. That'll be a nightmare, but at least I get to enjoy this for the time-being. That's all that matters, as of right now._

Not far off from them, Whirlwind and Camo were walking the Perth Trail. They were smiling and laughing. Both of them were very happy at the moment, as a result of their great morning, which had involved a delightful breakfast and a nice, warm shower together. Now it was the afternoon, which would soon come to an end, and then dinner would arrive, which they were sure would be quite a hearty affair, especially with their respective friends.

"So, since we don't have very many days left here, what should we do tomorrow?" Whirlwind asked. "When we get to the Ruins, I'd suggest we go straight to our treehouse. I don't feel like sleeping—well, I might feel like it, but that's a different story—so we should just find something to do. Sorry, that wasn't very thought-out." She laughed, and Camo laughed along with her. He loved hearing her laugh, because in his opinion, it was so beautiful.

"Well, we'll think of something," he said. "We've just got to get through tonight. The dinner will probably make us a little too full, you know what I mean? So we'll be sleeping soundly tonight, without any problems, but we'll have to deal with the consequences in the morning, I'm sure. Oh well, at least we've got something to look forward to tonight."

He sighed, and looked around them. The landscape was beautiful. The ground was made of red clay, and the trees were a mix of green, living ones and brown, dying ones, the latter of which were only because of the heat, which could go from moderate to sweltering.

Above them, the blue sky was cloudless, which led to even more beautiful days. There was the Murray Sea not far from them, which sparkled like lapis lazulli, the same color as Whirlwind's eyes, which Camo thought was a very nice touch to the beauty around them, as it brought him closer together to the Hybrid he loved so very much.

"Hey, have you noticed Spyro's been acting a little strangely lately?" Whirlwind asked Camo. He looked over to her with an inquisitive expression. "It almost seems as if he's hiding something. Now, I don't think that's truly the case, but something doesn't seem exactly right, if you know what I mean."

"You've got a point," Camo said, realizing she was right. Recently Spyro had been looking worried. He wondered why that was, though he guessed it was due to the fact their trip would be coming to a close quite soon, which he was sure was not something Spyro wanted to end. He didn't want it either, and he was sure it was the same all around. "But there are some good explanations as to why that is, you know? He might—"

Suddenly the grass rustled behind them, and they felt that they were being watched, though they were not sure what could be watching them. Both their hearts began to beat slowly, which was somewhat painful. They wondered what exactly could be around them. They hoped it was something that had no intention of hurting them. However, coming from past experience with such things as that, they were very apprehensive about anything they knew nothing about entering their territory.

"Who's there?" Camo asked. "We know you're around here. We heard the grass rustle. Now who's there? Show yourself, so that we don't have to hurt you. We're warning you, we're two Hybrids who know how to fight. We're Skylanders, as well."

"Skylanders, huh?" came a familiar voice. "Well, that's very interesting, Camo. So are we."

And then suddenly, Camo felt a paw clasp his shoulder, and he screamed. He whirled around, ready to fight, only to relax when he saw it was only Sonic Boom. Not far behind her was Cynder, Flashwing, and Sunburn, all of whom were laughing hard. They began to laugh so hard their sides hurt.

"Oh, ha-ha," Camo said. "Very funny, you guys. Real mature. Okay, you got me. Now, what's going on?"

"We were just planning on coming over here to join you guys," Flashwing said. "We were getting a little lonely over at the pool, even with the four of us, and we decided to come over and see how you guys are doing. We also wouldn't mind seeing Merinda Falls with you all."

"Sure," Whirlwind said, smiling brightly. She seemed to have been in on the joke, as unlike Camo, she was not breathing hard. Though he guessed the others might have allowed her to see them before he'd been scared. "But what about Spyro and Drobot? I'm sure they would've loved to come, don't you think?"

"Well, Drobot's got the robotic machinery," Flashwing explained. "If the water touched the parts, they would short-circuit and possibly electrocute him. So that's not the best idea, if you ask me."

"Okay, then," Camo said. "What about Spyro? I'm sure he would've loved to come with us. Where the heck is he, by the way?"

"I'm right here," came Spyro's voice, and he came out of the foliage. He was smiling, though Cynder could see something was wrong with him. His smile was not the normally bright one he usually wore, the smile that drew her near him. She planned to ask him what was happening later on. "Sorry, I fell asleep again. So are we going to Merinda Falls or not?"

So they trotted off to the Falls. Soon enough, the roar of the cascading water upon the rocks could be heard, and when the waterfall came into view, everyone present was transfixed. It was an awesome sight, and no one dared to speak, as their minds were so on the beauty of the Falls. It wasn't until Sunburn began walking toward them that everyone began to remember what they were doing.

"Amazing," Spyro breathed. Cynder agreed. She came closer to him. She placed the side of her head on his chest, and he looked down and smiled at her. "It's probably the second-most beautiful creation I've ever seen in my lifetime. But despite that, it's nowhere near number one."

"And what would number one be?" Cynder asked, laughing in delight.

Spyro looked down, kissed the top of her head, and answered, "It's you, of course. I couldn't have asked for a better mate, that I'm sure of. Do you want to get a closer look?"

Any of them would have done anything to get a closer look at the amazing Merinda Falls. Flashwing and Sonic Boom stood right underneath the waterfall. As the water and light hit each other just right and cascaded off Flashwing's gems, she looked even more beautiful than usual, in those present's opinions.

There was a second part to the Falls, which led to the drop-off where they hit where they stood now. The cliffs around them were a deep red color, framing the white plunge of the Falls. The pond around them was a sparkling emerald color, the same color as Sonic Boom's eyes. It made Sunburn happy when he saw this. As a joke, he pushed his mate into the pond. She screamed a little as she fell in, and in retaliation, she pushed him in, as well.

The moment couldn't have been better. No one present wished for it to end. But soon enough, the sun began to set, and they decided it was best to get back inside (after drying off, of course) and prepare for their dinner reservation at the restaurant.

"How long do we have before we have to get there?" Sonic Boom asked as she finished getting the excess water out of her feathers.

"About five minutes," Cynder replied. She saw Flashwing and Drobot walking out of their room. He seemed well-rested, owing to the fact he hadn't left the room since that morning.

"You really should have seen them!" Flashwing was saying. "They were beautiful! Oh man, I could have never believed a waterfall could be so beautiful! I mean, I know you have the machine parts and all, but do you understand what I'm saying?"

Drobot nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I would have loved to join you guys. I just felt like I needed a day to sleep, is all. I hope you're not angry at me."

"Trust me, we're not," Cynder said, smiling. "It was out of your control. The only reason I don't need as much sleep is because I've been resting for the past three months, so I don't have as much stress hitting me, you know what I mean? But there are still problems sometimes, I will admit that. At least we haven't had any trouble come our way in a while, and I hope it all remains that way."

Flashwing remembered what she'd overheard, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for Cynder and Sonic Boom. They both would have to deal with their mates leaving them. She didn't want Drobot to leave, but she knew that most likely, he would. He was one of the best candidates for the job, she knew, as he was a superb fighter.

Finally everyone was ready. Spyro, Sunburn, Camo, and Whirlwind were already at the restaurant, waiting for them. Cynder finished putting on the sapphire necklace, while Sonic Boom had on a special choker, with an emerald inset into the middle of it.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Spyro hugged and kissed Cynder, while Sunburn did the same with Sonic Boom. "You look so beautiful tonight," they both said, neither of them realizing they'd said the same exact thing as the other. But Cynder and Sonic Boom noticed this, and they smiled at one another.

"Thank you," they said together.

The dinner was fantastic. It consisted of a roast turkey, which was completely devoured, with only the bones remaining, broccoli and cheddar soup, mashed potatoes and gravy, and barbecued pork. By the end of the meal, everyone was stuffed. Spyro looked over to Cynder. He felt the cold air around them, and while normally he would have to place a blanket around her shoulders, with her new body heat, she was perfectly fine.

"This was such an amazing time," Whirlwind said. "If it wasn't for you guys, we wouldn't had such an amazing time. And of course, I would love to thank you, Cynder."

"Thank me?" Cynder asked, surprised. "Thank me for what? I didn't do too much."

"Well, you helped us to enjoy this whole time here," Camo said, "and I think that's all that matters, don't you? We couldn't have done this without you. You gave us hope, and you helped our lifemate ceremony to go along so much better. We couldn't have done this without you." He raised a glass, and he said, "To Cynder!"

"To Cynder!" came the resounding echo of the others. Spyro said it loudest, to no one's surprise.

They decided to bring dessert up to the room with them by the end of it all, deciding they couldn't eat another darned thing.

"I never thought I would have to deal with all of this," Sunburn said, placing a paw on Sonic Boom's shoulder. He covered his mouth as he let out a small belch, and then sighed. "That's better."

As they began on their way, they stopped to sign the autographs of a few fans, and then hurried upstairs. When they arrived at their room and settled down, they were all quite happy.

But as Spyro closed the door, he realized now was the time he told everyone the plan. There was no point in hiding anything from them any longer. Sunburn already knew, and that meant he just had to deal with six more Skylanders, including his own mate. He just hoped they didn't take it the wrong way, which he knew they probably would, including Cynder. He wished that was not the case, but he knew there was no point in attempting to stop the inevitable.

Fortunately everyone was sitting in the couches and chairs around the middle of the room, leaving Spyro a chance to get to that spot and talk to them. He hated it, but it had to be done. _No point in prolonging it,_ he thought to himself.

Albeit reluctantly, he walked forward to the center of the room and cleared his throat. He looked to Sunburn, who realized what exactly Spyro was doing, and he closed his eyes as a result. Everyone's attention was now focused on Spyro, and with that, Spyro began. "Well, I know it's been a great week here, and I love the time I've been able to spend with you all, but I have some news that you might not enjoy quite as much." He swallowed, feeling his throat tightening. He looked to Sunburn for support, who nodded at him. He wasn't smiling, and Spyro could not blame him. "The news is, just as we were leaving, Cali gave me a letter that had been sent by Nestor, the King of the Epíneio Realms, the Haven Realms. He told me of how his whole Kingdom has been threatened by a force he does not completely understand, and he wants us to come and help him with whatever is going on over there." He swallowed again, knowing quite possibly how everything was going to go down. "I decided to tell him yes, that I and a group of Skylanders will be going to help him."

Silence.

However, Spyro could see the shock on Cynder's face, as well as Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Camo, and Drobot. He wasn't surprised to see Sunburn without emotion on his face, but when he saw Flashwing just sitting there with no emotion, he wondered why.

"I couldn't say no," he explained. "His brother Nils brought me up after I'd just hatched, and I thank him so much for that. Nestor helped, too, and since he's an old friend of mine, I had to say yes. I know that I'm stopping myself from spending another week here with you all, but I had to do this. I already sent Cali a message telling her to round up Skylanders to bring here so we can sail off tomorrow morning so we can start on our way to the Haven Realms. She'll be here on time, I'm sure." He saw Cynder's jaw was now open, that she was angry at him, and he wasn't surprised. "Sunburn already knows. I told him in secret. He'll be coming with me, as will Drobot." Drobot stared at him with a blank expression all of a sudden. "But Cyn, Sonic Boom, Flashwing, I can't take you three along. Cynder, you've been recovering for three months, I just don't want you to get hurt again. And Sonic Boom, Flashwing, you both help Cynder the most when I'm gone. I need you to stay with her."

"And what about us?" Whirlwind snapped.

"You both will remain with Cynder," Spyro told them. "I don't want anything to happen to either of you, because you just had your lifemate ceremony. I can't imagine what would happen if one of you were injured—"

Cynder got to her feet and walked to Spyro. He now saw tears in her sapphire eyes. "How dare you?" she snapped at him. "You went behind my back and did this? How could you?! You're supposed to be my mate, loving me with all your heart, and instead, I get this! How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Cyn," Spyro said. "I—"

But she ran off. Sonic Boom looked to Spyro, then to Sunburn, and ran off after her, hoping to calm her and comfort her.

Spyro sighed. "I'm sorry I did this," he said. "I know I just ruined this whole night. I know, I've screwed up, and I'm sorry for what I've done. I just hope you'll forgive me soon. If not…then I won't be too surprised."

By the end of it all, Sunburn came up to him. "I'm still going with you," he said. "I feel I need to help you."

Spyro nodded. He looked to Drobot. "You probably won't come, will you?" Spyro asked.

"I'll go," he said, much to Spyro and Flashwing's surprise. He looked to Flashwing. "I'm sorry, but I've got to. This is something that has to be done. Please understand."

Flashwing was flabbergasted, but finally she sighed and nodded. Spyro looked to Whirlwind and Camo.

"What about you two?"

"We understand what you've chosen," Whirlwind said. "Though I don't agree with it, I believe you're doing the right thing. But just know I won't be so forgiving in the future."

She and Camo got up off the couch and went to their rooms to sleep. Spyro could tell both were happy neither was going to the Haven Realms. Sunburn hugged Spyro and said he'd see him in the morning, then went off to his room, where he was sure Sonic Boom was not, as she was most likely still comforting Cynder. That left Spyro alone with Flashwing and Drobot.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You should be," was Flashwing's only reply before leaving. "I might have already known all this because I accidentally eavesdropped, but it doesn't stop the pain of everything, you know." This left Spyro with his jaw nearly hanging open.

Drobot looked to her as she left, and then said to Spyro, "I'm still going. Though it isn't very popular, you've done the right thing nonetheless." And then he was gone.

Having finished with everything, having ruined the entire night, which had begun heartily, he made his way to his room. Sonic Boom was just exiting it. She glared at Spyro with angry emerald eyes.

"How is she?" Spyro asked.

"Fine, no thanks to you," Sonic Boom replied. Though she spoke softly, her words were like knives, shredding Spyro to bits with their serrated edges. "Be careful when you're in there. She's not happy with you at the moment, and neither am I."

And without waiting for Spyro to say anything more, she walked off to her room. Spyro swallowed, and entered his room. Cynder was curled up on the bed, and she seemed to be asleep. But Spyro knew she was awake.

"I'm sorry, Cynder," he said to her as he jumped onto the bed. "I know I've screwed up. You don't have to rub it in."

"Rub it in?" she growled. She turned around and looked him right in his amethyst eyes with her sapphire eyes. "How could you do this? Why did you dare to do this, Spyro? You know that I didn't want this to happen! I wish you could have consulted me!"

"I wanted to, trust me, but I didn't know what I was supposed to do," Spyro said. "I didn't want to ruin everything. Sure, I ruined everything tonight with the announcement, but I just didn't want the blow to be so hard. Don't you understand?"

Cynder sighed. "I do understand," she said. As her eyes were illuminated, Spyro could see them completely, and he saw there were still tears in her eyes. "But I just wish you could have allowed me to know."

Spyro lay down on the bed. "I did want to allow you to know, but I just couldn't bear it if I ruined this week for you. I'm so sorry, Cyn."

Cynder's face softened, and she finally sighed. "I understand." She nuzzled up to him. "Just promise me something while you're over there."

"Anything," Spyro said.

"Promise me you won't get hurt," she replied.

Spyro was nearly taken off-guard by it all, but he finally understood it, and he pulled her closer, hugging her ever so softly. "I promise," he said, and then fell asleep alongside her, wishing for just one more full day with her.


	5. Tearful Goodbyes

**Chapter Five: Tearful Good-Byes**

When the next morning came, it was not a happy one. At least, not to Spyro and Cynder. Sonic Boom and Sunburn felt the same way, as did Flashwing and Drobot, while Whirlwind and Camo didn't feel as horrible, but were hurt nonetheless. But if anyone was feeling the worst about what was happening, Spyro and Cynder most certainly were. Cynder opened her eyes, and she sighed. She couldn't believe what was happening. _How could he do this to me?_ she thought. _I'm his mate, and he didn't even consult me about this! What kind of mate does that to the one he loves most?_

Spyro turned to look at her, at which Cynder turned her back to him, scooting a little farther away. She didn't wish to deal with anything he had to say at the moment. She was too angry at him for anything such as that. Spyro knew why she was doing it, and he couldn't blame her. He'd hurt her, he knew, and he felt as if he would never be able to take any of it back, no matter how much he wished he could.

 _I just want to say, "I'm sorry," and be over with it,_ he thought. _But that won't mean a thing. I've hurt her, and I can't take back any of what I have done to her. At least, not for a very long time. She might be able to forgive me some time in the future, but for the moment, that will not be occurring. I've got to deal with the facts. I know what I've done, and I feel horrible for all of it. I just need to try and think things through. While Cynder won't talk to me, I know that I can do something for her just before I leave. If I do something good for her, maybe she'll forgive me sooner. I just hope I'm thinking right…_

"You're not," Cynder said, her back still turned to him.

"What?" Spyro asked, somewhat confused by what she'd said. "What are you talking about?"

"I can read your thoughts, remember?" she said. "You're wondering if you've made the right decision." She turned back to him, and he saw the anger on her face, the many tears in her eyes. "You haven't made the right decision. You're supposed to be with me for the rest of this time! You were supposed to remain by my side! But here you are, doing this to me! I've been recovering for three months from that darned battle with Aemus, and I just wanted to spend time with my mate, because I love you so much. But I can't do that for much longer, because of a promise you've made. I understand that you want to help one of your old friends, but you should have told me first! You should have run it by me! Instead, you go behind my back and make this cursed decision! I hate what you've done! I love you, Spyro, but this decision couldn't be worse! What in the name of God is wrong with you?"

Spyro wasn't surprised by her words, though he was hurt by them. He wished he could make her understand, but he knew there was no way that was possible. She would just become more offended, and then blame him for more. He sighed, and then decided to get up. He wanted Cynder to at least understand why he was doing this, but it wouldn't be coming this time. He would have to deal with that for some time. He leapt off the bed and walked slowly to the door. He looked back at Cynder, whose back was still turned to him. He thought, _I'm sorry, Cyn,_ and then left the room. He was going to go downstairs for breakfast, and then see if Cali had received his message. He still wondered if there was going to be an extra ship to take Cynder and the others back to the Ruins. He was sure there would be, but he wasn't completely sure.

He ran into Sunburn at the bottom of the stairs after he'd walked out of the room and made his way down the hall. Sunburn's expression was grim, and Spyro understood it. "How are you doing?" Sunburn asked.

"Not good," Spyro replied. "Cynder's paying no attention to me. I can't blame her. I feel horrible for all of what I've done. She's right; I've not been thinking right at all. I deserve to be slapped across the face right now. She knows my stupidity well. We share that mental connection, and so she's able to read my mind. So she was able to tell me whether or not I was wrong about my choices, and she confirmed exactly what I was thinking. I was wrong to do this, but I had to do it. I have to help Nestor."

Sunburn placed a paw on his shoulder as he came down. "She'll understand soon enough," he said. "Sonic Boom's angry with me, as well. I don't know how Drobot will be by the end of it all. But what matters right now is that we do this for your friend. This will all end soon, I am sure. It's not like we're going to get into any trouble. At least, not very much, I'm sure. Maybe a few battles with whatever threat Nestor is facing, but nothing completely dangerous."

Spyro didn't care. All that was in his mind at that moment was learning where Cali was at that very moment. Hopefully she was on her way. That was his hope, as he wanted to get to Nestor as quickly as possible. Though he didn't wish to leave Cynder behind so quickly, it wasn't like she was in the mood to say anything to him.

They seated themselves at the table in the restaurant, and a waiter came over to them, asking them what they would like for breakfast. Spyro only asked for a cup of coffee, which Sunburn took as well. They were in no mood to eat at the moment.

The coffee came quickly, and while Spyro drank it black, Sunburn added four sugar and creamer. "It helps when I need to wake up," Sunburn explained himself. "Especially right now. It's eight forty-nine in the morning, and for most of us, that's quite early. Then again, when Cynder was recovering, you stayed up throughout the night."

"That was mostly when she got sick," Spyro said. "Flashwing helped me then, too. It wasn't always myself. We alternated every few nights, because both of us knew neither could keep awake for longer than two days without sleep. It worked out. If only everything here could work out in such a way. But no one ever said life was supposed to be easy. That's true enough, especially with the fact that I'm the leader of the Skylanders. I'm forced to make these great big decisions, and while there are a lot of them that benefit myself and those I love, as well as the other Skylanders and the inhabitants, there are those that just harm us. This is the worst decision I've ever made, and yet it's a decision that will benefit someone in the end, you know? I just don't understand how life is supposed to work out sometimes. I wish Skylands made more sense at times."

"Well, you know, it won't just open up and reveal every single secret contained within it to you, you know what I mean?" Sunburn said to him. "You have to understand that there are always going to be these kinds of decisions, and as much as it hurts, they won't be going away anytime soon. I hate it just as much as you do, but there's no point in lamenting over it, because it won't help you. You just have to look forward to the future. I'm sure this will all work out. You just need to have faith. Faith is what got us through a lot of our problems, remember? Especially during the whole Aemus incident…"

"I know, thank you for reminding me about that. But the one thing that was different about that scenario was the fact I was around with Cynder through most of it. I'm not going to be anywhere near her for this. I don't know how she'll take it. She's definitely going to hate me for all of this, and I can't ever blame her for that. I'll be dealing with this for a very long time, I am very sure. She doesn't deserve any of this. She needs to be by my side. I just don't want her to get hurt. And yet, it seems as though I've hurt her so horribly just with all that's going on here. Why? Just why?"

He looked around the restaurant, and suddenly he thought he recognized someone. He looked closer, and saw the Lynx-like features, the dark blue eyes, and he realized who it was. It was Cali. She was getting a cup of coffee. Spyro saw Stealth Elf enter the restaurant, as well. They both seemed very tired, and Spyro understood that feeling very well. They still hadn't noticed either Spyro or Sunburn. But just seeing them allowed Spyro to know they'd gotten his message just in time, which made him feel good, but at the same time, it made him feel horrible.

He called their names: "Stealth Elf! Cali!" They both turned to look at him, and they smiled and waved back at him. They finished giving their orders and paying the cashier, and then hurried over to the Purple Dragon and the Hybrid. "How are you doing?" Spyro asked. "I see you got my message just in time."

"We're doing fine," Cali replied, smiling. "We could be better, considering how tired we are, but we feel just fine. What about you guys? How do the two of you feel?"

"Not so good," Spyro said. "Our mates…sort of hate us at the moment, and so we feel horrible, because neither of them want us to leave them. It's just…Nestor sent that message at the wrong time. But we can't allow the Haven Realms to be overrun by the forces opposing them. I had to say 'yes,' because I couldn't leave one of my oldest friends behind. Do you understand what I'm trying to say right now?"

Cali nodded. "It's not your fault, and it's most certainly not Nestor's. Nor is it Cynder's, or anyone else who was a part of this. You had no choice, from what I can see, and I understand that more than you know. As much as you love Cynder, and as much as you, Sunburn, love Sonic Boom, you know it's best they stay behind, because of the troubles both have gone through since the last incident occurred, correct?" Spyro and Sunburn both nodded. "So stop worrying about this. I'm sure it'll all be taken care of quite soon. It's probably only a small army of Trolls that won't take more than a week to be defeated. You don't need to keep worrying about all that's going on, because none of this is going to last very long, okay?"

Spyro and Sunburn finally nodded, though neither of them felt they could truly believe what she was saying. They sighed, and then got back up. They wondered who Cali and Stealth Elf had brought with them. _It might be a huge number, and that could be a problem, but it could also help with whatever is awaiting us in the Haven Realms._

He tried to get his mind off the fact he was leaving, though. He knew there was no point in trying to keep it behind him. There was so much going through his head that it began to hurt him. He wanted to think of staying with Cynder, who deserved to have him by his side. But that wouldn't be happening.

They went outside and found a huge crowd of the Skylanders awaiting them. Spyro was astounded there were so many, but he decided that it was only normal, as thye were just trying to be prepared. He himself felt that way even now. He blinked and sighed, and then counted all the Skylanders who were coming. He realized more than half, and that was a scary prospect, because if a force attacked the Ruins…

 _No._

He wouldn't even dare to think of that. Even if a force did attack the Ruins while he was away, he was sure Cynder would be able to hold her own. But she was still recovering, he remembered. _Just get your mind off this! Nothing bad is going to happen while you're away!_ he mentally reminded himself. _She'll be fine. You're leaving her behind to help her! You're not going to bring her with you so that she'll be unharmed. Everything will be fine. Put all those bad prospects and memories behind you._

He walked toward Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt, who were smiling brightly at him. They were very happy, he could see, and that lifted his spirits somewhat. But he could not be totally convinced this was the greatest idea he'd ever made. "How's everything going, Spyro?" asked Trigger Happy. "Ready to go kick some evil butt?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied. "A little. Sorry, everything's just been hitting me hard, and I'm not much of a fan of leaving Cynder behind, if you know what I mean."

"Why don't you just bring her with us?" Gill Grunt asked. "I'm sure she would love to come with you and kick some evil butt, too. So why aren't you allowing her to come?"

Before Spyro could answer, Slam Bam did so for him. "Because she spent three months recovering from the battle with Aemus, if you don't remember," he said. "She doesn't deserve to be going through anything more for a good amount of time. She deserves her rest. Though I am surprised you made this decision to go yourself, Spyro."

Though Spyro was surprised that Slam Bam had just defended his reasoning for leaving Cynder behind without a hint of disgust towards her in his voice, he kept the surprise from showing itself. "I didn't want to," he said. "But Nestor and his brother Nils raised me after I hatched, and I didn't want to leave them behind in a time like this. I hate leaving Cynder, though, because she's my mate, and she just finished her recovery." He looked down at his paws and the ground. "Some mate I am."

Cali looked to Spyro. "Would you like to explain to everyone all that's going on? I told them already, but I'd rather you tell them so they have a better understanding of it all."

Spyro nodded, and he turned around, walked back a little, and when he was sure he was in the right position, he turned back around. "Good morning," he greeted them. "I am sure some of you might be wondering why you are here at this moment, and while Cali might have already told you, I might as well give you my own explanation. An old friend of mine, Nestor, the King of the Haven Realms and brother of Nils, King of the Dragon Realms, is in danger. He has been threatened by an unknown force and he asked for me to come and help him with it. I have decided to say yes, and I want to bring you all with me. If you do not wish to do so, then you may leave on the next ship out of here, which will be taking my mate, Cynder, as well Sonic Boom, Flashwing, Camo, and Whirlwind, back to the Ruins. If you want to accompany me to the Haven Realms, then remain with me."

He got a smattering of applause, and he nodded at this gratefully. He didn't like his decisions as much anymore, but he was going to keep going along with them. He knew Cynder was going to be angry at him for a long time. He could no longer blame her. He left his position, and he looked over to Sunburn, who was staring at him with a strange expression.

Sunburn thought, _I wonder what Sonic Boom is thinking right now. She probably wants to slap me across the face right now, and I really can't blame her for that. If she wants to do so, I'll allow her to. I deserve it. I shouldn't be leaving her. But we need to save Nestor._

He felt a paw on his shoulder, and he turned around to find Sonic Boom staring at him with large emerald eyes, which shone with anticipation and sorrow. He understood the latter. She sighed, and she said, "Are you really going to go along with this?"

"Yes," Sunburn replied without hesitation, and for a moment, he was surprised with how quickly and sharply he'd replied. He amended himself by saying, "We have to go, Sonic Boom. There's only one way Nestor and his family and the Haven Realms can remain safe, and that's by us going there. I'm sorry, but it's the only way. Please understand me."

"I don't understand, though!" Sonic Boom snapped. "You're supposed to remain here, with me and all the others, and Spyro should remain with Cynder! I don't have to remind you of the trouble she's already gone through, do I? It's like our relationship is being put to the test, and I don't like that."

Sunburn caressed her right cheek. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice. _We_ have no choice. We have to go, and there's no way for us to tell Nestor 'no.' Please understand."

She just stared at him, and then turned away. Her feathers were ruffled in a way that told him she was truly angry. He sighed, and he looked over to Stealth Elf, who was staring at him strangely. He quickly told her what had happened, and she understood as he finished. "She'll come around, I'm sure," she said softly. "Just give her time."

Sunburn wondered if those were the words that he could take as the right advice. But he was unsure.

Meanwhile, Spyro was talking with Cali about the accommodations and their stops along the way. "So the Maradmtsvane Forest is our first stop?" he asked her. His mind was not completely on the subject, however.

"Yes," Cali answered. "It's the one place we'll be able to get all the provisions we need, because we'll be running low by the time we get there. It'll take six days to arrive, and another six to get to the Haven Realms. I understand we could have just used some of the power from the Core of Light to teleport us to the Haven Realms, but I didn't want to risk it in the case of the Haven Realms being too far away. It's better to be careful than it is to be sorry in the later days to come."

Spyro nodded. "So the Maradmtsvane Forest will have all of our provisions, like water, food, and other things of that sort? Seems kind of hard to believe sometimes, what with all the Skylanders we're bringing with us. But I guess you're right. Let's just hope it won't take too long to return to the Ruins. I want to get to the Haven Realms, and then return to the Ruins as quickly as possible, but only after we're sure we've helped the Haven Realms."

Cali nodded.

Spyro sighed, and he turned around, hoping to get some time to himself for another few minutes. But as soon as he turned around, he found himself looking into a pair of sapphire eyes that shone with ferocity. He realized it was Cynder. She was frowning, and he could see her eyes were wet.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, those being the only words she could possibly force out.

"Yes," she replied, forcing a small smile. The smile was not anywhere near a true smile. In fact, it reminded Spyro of the half-smiles she'd given for a few weeks during the time before she'd become a Skylander and they'd professed their love to one another. "I just can't believe you're going through with this. I was hoping we'd be able to spend more time together. I wish you could have made the right decision. But instead, you went ahead and did this. I don't understand the reason behind this at all."

"I have to help Nestor," he explained. "There's no way for me to get out of this. I wanted to get out of this, I really did, and I wanted to consult with you, I really did…It's just—" He sighed, and tears formed in his amethyst eyes. "I didn't know what to say. I was stupid, and I'll admit it. Please forgive me." His eyes begged for forgiveness from her, and she felt sorry for her mate. "I know I've screwed up. I know."

Cynder relented, and she hugged Spyro hard. "I love you," she said. "I won't say that I've completely forgiven you, but I love you, and I'll support you. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" he asked, feeling grateful towards her.

"Promise me that you won't get hurt, and that you'll return to me," she asked.

Spyro hugged her all the tighter. "I promise," he said, choking up. "I love you so much, Cynder. I'll see you soon, I promise. This won't last for long. I'll be back as soon as I can." They kissed one another for what seemed a very long time.

They broke apart their embrace, and they smiled at one another. Spyro then turned away. He looked all around him, and he saw Sonic Boom coming closer to Cynder, Whirlwind and Camo watching the events unfold before them, and Drobot giving his farewell to Flashwing, whose eyes were filling with tears. He hugged her, and then joined Spyro and Sunburn. There was the sound of an order given, and all the Skylanders taking the journey to the Haven Realms began filing into the ship.

Spyro, Sunburn, and Drobot turned around and smiled one last time at their mates before departing.

And soon enough, the ship closed up, and it sailed off, leaving the five of them behind. Cynder fell to her knees and began sobbing. Flashwing rubbed her back while Sonic Boom draped a wing over her. "Come back soon," she whispered. And she closed her eyes, hoping for the promise to be kept.


	6. An Alone Sort of Feeling

**Hope everyone of you has a merry Christmas! The next chapter will be coming soon, I tell you, so stay tuned! I also may have a treat for you on Christmas Day! Have a great holiday, and God bless us! Everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: An Alone Sort of Feeling**

Cynder felt a paw on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Flashwing. "You all right, Cyn?" Flashwing asked. Cynder slowly got to her feet, looked to the horizon, where she saw the outline of the ship receding, and she hugged Flashwing, sobbing. "It's okay," Flashwing said. "It's all right. I understand you wanted him to stay, and I understand, because my mate's there, too."

"I understand, too," said Sonic Boom. "Sunburn's there, as well, and that makes it harder for me. You're not alone in this, you know." She smiled at Cynder, but the Black Dragoness's back was still turned to her. "Hey, if you want, you can go lay down, and we'll wake you later."

"I'm all right for now, Sonic Boom," said Cynder. "Just a little hurt, is all. You know how it is, to be away from your mate for a while, I'm sure. I know what it's like, but it's worse for me, because of the past few events where I've been forced to go through it. But I know this won't last too long. I know I'll see Spyro again soon."

Sonic Boom and Flashwing smiled, happy to know Cynder, while obviously saddened by Spyro's departure, was taking it lighter than she would have a while back. They guessed this newfound strength came from the battle with Aemus and its conclusion, where she had found new power within herself.

Whirlwind and Camo came to them. "Hey, now that they're gone," Whirlwind said, "how long are we going to stay here? I'm sorry if that's a dumb question to ask, knowing how all this has taken a toll on us somewhat, but I just wanted to know."

"We're leaving tomorrow," said Cynder. "It's best we do so then, so that we can hurry back and prepare."

"Prepare for what?" asked Sonic Boom.

"When they return," she said. "I don't know how long that'll be, but I know it'll be a while before we see them again, unfortunately. That doesn't mean that we can't be ready for them to return, you know what I mean?" Sonic Boom looked to her and realized she was saying this in a very low tone, and she realized she was becoming depressed, something she had hoped to stop from happening. But she knew it was only something that would come as a side-effect to all that was going on.

"I'm going to go back and sleep," Cynder said. "I'll see you later. Just wake me when it's time to eat. Or leave. Whichever one you want to do."

"Wait," said Whirlwind. "During this time that he's gone, you're leader, you realize that?" Cynder nodded, though she was not really listening to her, because she wanted so badly just to sleep and do nothing. "So who will be your second-in-command? Or will you have two second-in-commands?"

"I'll have one," Cynder said. "But I don't know who to pick."

"Who are your choices?" Flashwing asked.

"You and Sonic Boom."

For a moment, Sonic Boom and Flashwing looked at each other, and it seemed that almost right then and there, they had made their decision on who was to be the second-in-command, which almost surprised Cynder, who had thought it would take longer.

"I'll do it," Sonic Boom said. "We also need to appoint new Element leaders, it seems. I realize there's no point, really, because they'll only be gone for a little while, but it seems like it's the best thing to do for the time-being."

"Well, there's really no point, because we don't have enough Skylanders," Cynder told her. "The only Skylanders left are us, and we only have an Undead Captain, which is myself, you as the Air Captain, Flashwing as the Earth Captain, and Camo as the Earth Captain. We are missing Tech, Magic, Water, and Fire Captains. I understand that Hex could take the place of the Magic Captain, but I don't feel like we should allow it. We're not going to have to deal with this for very long, you understand? We just have to wait until they return, which I hope won't be too long." Cynder's beautiful sapphire eyes sparkled with tears, and they seemed to make her even more beautiful, while still making her seem so sad. "I'm sorry. I'm just going to go and lay down. I'll see you later." And she walked off, leaving them to feel horribly saddened for her.

When Cynder made it to the hotel room and entered the room she and Spyro had shared, she broke into tears, unable to take the fact her mate was gone. It was such a horrible thing. She loved Spyro with all her heart, and she'd never believed he would break her heart.

But now he had, and while she knew she would forgive him for it later on, she still felt a weight in her chest, and she just wished he would come back soon. She knew that Sonic Boom and Flashwing were the same, and while Hex had no love for anyone, she knew that Hex had some sort of an understanding of what they felt. Cynder just sighed, wishing she could be with Spyro now. She wondered exactly what he was going to be doing while he was gone, other than going to help Nestor.

Then she remembered she had the mental connection with her mate, and she hoped that she would be able to use it to effect. Having learned to utilize it a little more during the three months she'd spent recovering, she concentrated, and a mental thread reached out all around her, and she could suddenly feel the consciousnesses of Sonic Boom, Flashwing, Hex, Whirlwind, and Camo; however, she did not explore their consciousnesses, knowing it would be an invasion of their privacy, which she did not wish to do.

She reached far, almost near the ocean that separated her from her mate, and she found she was unable to reach Spyro. She felt a pain in her chest, though more figuratively than truly, and tears formed in her eyes once more. She just couldn't take it. It was hard for her to think she was so far from him…

She lay her head down on a pillow and began to rest, hoping her sleep would be uninterrupted. Her last thought as she fell asleep was that of Spyro, and how she hoped he would return.

As soon as her eyes closed almost, she was asleep.

Suddenly, her eyes opened, and she found herself in another location. She had never seen a location such as this before. It was rocky, with sharp stone formations jutting out of the ground around her, and rocks were scattered all along the ground, like gravel on a walkway.

Looking around her, she found that her location was like some sort of a stadium. She saw there were many different species cheering or jeering in their stands. Looking a little higher up, she found a gray wolf with two mismatched eyes—one green, another yellow—and many scars crisscrossing his body. He was obviously not one of those who took crap without a problem arising, and Cynder knew it was best she did whatever she asked at the moment.

 _Wait, what?_ she thought. _Why in the name of God would I dare to do that? I'm my own person, not some slave! I've learned that much quite well, especially with Malefor and Kaos. I will never become someone's slave ever again! I will not be this wolf's slave, either!_

She heard someone speak next to her, but she did not know what they were saying, nor did she know who it was that was speaking. Then she realized it was better if she actually looked to see who it is. She looked over to her right, and she did a double-take as she beheld Spyro standing there with her. She didn't know how it was possible for him to be there…but then again, how was she here in the first place? Where _was_ she in the first place?

"Spyro?" she said. But it didn't seem like he could hear her. "Spyro, it's me. It's Cynder. Hey, where the heck are we? What in the name of God is this place? Spyro, can you hear me? Where in the name of God are we? What in the name of God are we doing here? Can you please tell me?"

But it was as if he couldn't hear her. He gave no indication of hearing her words, and she was alarmed at that. He always listened to her, even when they weren't on the best terms. So what was so different about this moment in time? _What in the name of God is happening here? Why can't he hear me? Oh God, none of this is going right! Please, listen to me, Spyro!_

She heard another voice break through the air, and she looked up to see the wolf speaking. She didn't know what he was saying, though she really wanted to. She wanted to make sure she understood in case it was something important, something that could help her escape from wherever she and Spyro were now. If only Spyro was listening to her…

Suddenly she felt pain in her side, and she realized the scene had changed. She found herself standing in the middle of the rocky arena…at least that was what she believed it was. That was where she believed she was now.

She looked over to her right side and found blood dripping from a jagged wound there, and she grimaced as throbbed painfully. She looked in front of her to find Spyro. He looked angry, and she looked down at his claws to see, to her horror, blood on his claws.

"Spyro?" she asked, her voice squeaking. "Spyro, please, it's me! It's Cynder! I'm your mate! Please understand, I'm not your enemy! Please don't harm me! I love you, Spyro!"

She thought about what was going to happen. She hoped there would be some sort of an explanation given to her soon enough.

But the next set of events told her well enough that would not be happening…ever. She saw Spyro's claws flex, and while she attempted to dodge, she felt claws tear through the magenta wing membrane. She screamed in pain, blood dripping from the jagged tears. Tears were in her eyes now, and she could not understand why her own mate was attacking her.

 _I've attacked him before, but that wasn't my freaking fault!_ she thought. _That was all because of Kaos and Malefor, however. None of it was my fault…pull yourself together, Cynder, none of that was because of you! That was all because of those you despise, because of all those you hate…you and Spyro hate…all you, Spyro, and your allies hate! But if that's true, then why is Spyro attacking me now? Is he corrupted? He must be…I know he wouldn't attack me normally…He wouldn't dare to attack me at all! I love him, and he loves me…We promised to spend the rest of our lives together forever…we had our lifemate ceremony, the best day of my life…the day that I love more than any other day…_

Spyro suddenly tackled her, and she felt his claws clasp over her throat. She sputtered, and she felt something hot trickling down her jaw. Blood. That was the only thing that it could be. She hated the sight of blood, and she was glad she wouldn't have to deal with it now. But hopefully Spyro wouldn't harm her anymore…

She felt him raise her head up and slam it on the ground. She cried out in pain, and she saw his eyes were changing color suddenly…they were becoming pure white, without pupils. She realized exactly what was happening: he was becoming the corrupted form of himself. He was becoming Dark Spyro.

He had first gained that form two years before, when they were on a mission to stop a Shadow Golem from gaining the Heretic Jewel. During that fight, the Shadow Golem had used his control over Shadow to conjure the Darkness at Cynder, who was already wounded. Though she could have easily dodged, as she wasn't too badly hurt, the wound being a cut on her side that didn't bleed much, Spyro had jumped in front of her to protect her nonetheless, likely because of instinct. He'd been subjected to trials in his mind, and he'd proven that he had some control over the Darkness within him, though he had to be careful whenever he became angry, as the form she and he had nicknamed Dark Spyro would appear if the anger was left unchecked, and if he was not calmed down in time.

And now, as a result, his eyes were turning pure white, his scales turning a black darker than her scales, which were lightened by a violet hue, and the rest of his body being encased in some sort of dark shroud. Cynder was unsure of what would be coming next. She was already shaking in fear of her corrupted mate, hating the form and everything to do with it.

"Please, Spyro," she squeaked. "I'm not your enemy. I'm your friend…I'm your mate…Please, I'm here for you. I love you with all my heart…I would never hurt you. For as long as I live, I'll be here for you. I'll never leave your side, ever. For as long as I live, I'm here for you. Please understand me. Please understand what I'm saying, Spyro. Please."

"SILENCE!" he growled, and her eyes widened. That was the first word she'd heard from him so far. She was very surprised by this, but she was also very frightened by it. His voice was now distorted, as a result of his corruption. Cynder understood this was a very different corruption than what she'd gone through; at least, when it came to the form the subject possessed while under the influence. She'd become larger whenever she was corrupted. But he had not, because he hadn't been subjected to quite as much as she had, and when she'd ben corrupted, she'd been a hatchling. Spyro had been sixteen at the time of his corruption, as had she. She wondered just how much that had to do with the influence.

He swiped at her, and she dodged. She wanted to make sure he didn't harm her, so that when she snapped him out of whatever he was being influenced by—while she knew it was the corruption, she didn't know what the contributing force behind it was, though she believed she had an idea—he wouldn't feel any guilt for harming her, as she had the last few times he'd been forced to snap her out of corruption.

She saw him attempt to leap at her, but using her Shadow Dash, she dodged away from where he landed, and for a moment, it was obvious he was confused about where she was. She was behind him, and she found this to be her chance to run away from him, so that she could formulate a plan to take him down without truly harming him. She would not allow herself to harm her mate. Her love for him was too strong. If she harmed him, she didn't know what she would do.

As she turned to run, she heard Dark Spyro yell out, "WHERE ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!"

She kept running for her life, though. She saw an alcove above her, and despite the pain in her torn wing, she flew to it, hoping he hadn't turned back around and seen her do so. She needed time to think…she needed time to think of how she could possibly save him.

She heard something behind her seconds after she landed. She wondered how it was possible, how he could have found her already…

But when she turned back around, she found that he hadn't found her at all, that it was just the sound of water dripping on the stone at the entrance of the alcove. She took a moment to sigh in relief. She thought to herself about how she could help Spyro become free from the horrible influence of the Darkness. He'd helped her so much, and now she had to help him.

 _I don't know a way in which I can do so. There's so much going on…my heart is beating so fast, I can barely breathe…Oh God. I've never saved him like this before…I've saved him before, yes, but this is different. He's corrupted, he's evil…The last time I saved him, it was so much easier, because it was just Aemus. I didn't have to worry about much else. Oh God, this is so stressful. I can barely breathe…I just need to rest…NO! Don't you dare rest, Cynder! You need to save him…Oh God, what was that?_

Another sound had reached her ears, and she was looking all around to make sure it wasn't Spyro, in the corrupted form that she hated oh so very much. She attempted to smell him, and there was _a_ smell that reached her nostrils, but it wasn't the one she was thinking of. It was permeated by Darkness, but more so than the Darkness that had once been inside her. Her scent was no longer permeated by Darkness, something she could thank Aemus for, the only good thing the White Demon had ever done to her. Everything else he'd done had affected her life for the worse. At least, it had at the time. Now he was gone, and she would never have to deal with him again. _Thank God._ But now she just wanted Spyro to return to his old self. She wanted him to return to being the Dragon she loved.

She heard the sound again, and she jumped once more. She hoped it wasn't Dark Spyro. She looked around once more, and to her relief, it was not. He was not there in the cave with her.

But suddenly, as she whirled back around, she found herself staring into those evil white eyes, and she heard a laugh: an evil, distorted, demonic laugh that belonged only to those who were corrupted. Cynder meant to use her Shadow Dash to escape, but by then, it was already too late.

She felt the pain in her chest, the hot blood spilling from the fatal wound, and Dark Spyro's laugh. As her life was forever extinguished, she heard him say demonically, "You are forever alone. You always have been. Welcome to Hell, Cynder."

And Cynder woke up, screaming. She was sobbing from the horror she had witnessed in the nightmare. She couldn't take it. The pain—mentally, this time—was too much for her to bear.

She heard the door open, and she felt someone jump up on the bed with her. She felt herself be pressed against someone's warm chest, and she heard Sonic Boom's soft voice, attempting to calm and comfort her. "It's all right, Cynder," the Griffiness told her. "It's all right. I'm here. You don't have to worry." Cynder smiled a little and hugged her best friend. "What did you see?"

"It was a nightmare, that's all," Cynder told her. "It was nothing. Please don't tell anyone."

"It's too late," Sonic Boom told her. "Everyone knows. You've been screaming for the last five minutes. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't want to barge right in, because you know how nightmares are. Flashwing and Whirlwind are very severely concerned for you, as is Camo. Please, just tell me, what happened. What did you see? I just want to know. I'm only trying to help."

"I know you are," Cynder said. "I'm sorry, Sonic Boom. This is just one of the hardest times of my life, and I'm not even facing an enemy like Aemus. This is a point in my life that I need to just think. It's hard, though. My mate, your mate, Flashwing's mate…they're all gone, and I hate sounding like this, but I'm envious of Whirlwind because she still has Camo with her. I know, that sounds so freaking selfish, and I don't mean to sound like that…but it's just so hard for me to accept that Spyro decided to leave me here instead of allowing me to help him! What in the name of God is wrong with my life?"

Sonic Boom hugged her closer. "Nothing is wrong with your life," she assured her. "I understand, you have to deal with all this, and it's not easy. But I can understand how you feel now. I know the emotions you're feeling at the moment, because Sunburn left me, too. You're not alone in this. Just let us help you. We want to help you so much, but there are times when you just push us away, and because you do that, we can't help you quite as much as we want to. Don't you understand?"

Cynder sighed, and she nodded. "I understand," she admitted. "Thank you." She broke the embrace and stared Sonic Boom in the eyes. Her emerald eyes shone with sadness, and while Cynder wasn't much a fan of it when someone pitied her, she understood why it was happening now. She heard claws clack on the floor outside of her room, and she looked into the hallway to see Flashwing, Whirlwind, and Camo there. All three of them were obviously feeling sorry for Cynder. "I'm sorry I woke all of you…if you were asleep, that is. I've lost track of time. But anyway, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare any of you. It was just a nightmare." She sighed, and then amended that statement. "Well, it wasn't just a nightmare. It was something worse than that, I'll admit, and I'll go ahead and tell it to all of you. Can we just meet in the living room in five minutes? I just need to prepare myself. I'm sorry, it's just hard for me right now. Oh, what am I saying? It's hard for all of us right now."

"It's okay, Cyn," Whirlwind said. "We know how you feel. And don't worry about me being angry at you for being envious that I still have Camo with me. You and Spyro have a connection with one another that you never thought would become like this, and because of what's happening, you want him back. I understand all too well. Well, maybe not too much, but…Oh forget it. I'm sorry, I completely suck at this. I'll just…I'll just be there in the living room."

She walked out of the hallway, Camo behind her. Flashwing and Sonic Boom remained. "Do you need any help, Cynder?" Flashwing asked. "I'll happily help you, if you want."

"No, I'm fine," Cynder told her. "I just need a few minutes alone with Sonic Boom, if you don't mind."

Flashwing nodded, smiled, and then exited the hallway, closing the door leading into the room behind her.

Cynder sighed, and then jumped off the bed. "I hate dealing with this, Sonic Boom. I really do. I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now. It's so hard for me, and I don't know if I'll ever be the same again after what's been happening to me the last few days. This has taken a toll on me…" She thought about her word choice for a moment, and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Sonic Boom, maybe a little colder than she'd meant for it to be.

"It's just…" Cynder thought her words out a little more carefully. "It's just just that I've been saying that for so long, that it's taken a toll on me. I said it during the battle with Kaos, I said it after Aemus returned to kill me. I said it during the whole ordeal with Aemus…I've said it so freaking much, and it seems as if I won't ever stop saying those words. It's maddening, and while I understand that you get where I'm coming from, it's just that it's so hard. I wish we could just go back to a simpler time. Oh, who am I kidding? My life has never been simple before, it's been knotted like this for as long as I can remember, ever since I hatched from my egg. No one understands what that's like."

"That's not true," Sonic Boom told her softly. "Don't you remember? When Aemus kidnapped me, before you saved me and before the final battle, I was forced to go through all those mind games, and I was so surprised that I didn't crack under it all. It was so horrible…I saw his memory of the moment in time when, just after you had hatched, Malefor forced all that upon you. He forced all that horrible corruption upon your shoulders. I remember seeing it. It caused me to start crying, because I felt as if I'd never truly understood you before, even though you'd been my best friend for over three years! I felt so horrible for you, and I'm glad you came when you did. Not just to save me, but so that I could let you know how much I truly cared for you, to let you know I now truly understood you. I care for you, Cynder. You're my sister, and I'm so happy that you came into my life. I'd never met someone like you before, and I'm so happy that I was able to meet you that day nearly four years ago. I know it's hard for you, but I just want you to know that there is someone who understands you. Please know that."

Cynder sighed, and smiled. "Thank you for that," she said. "I'm sorry I doubted. I don't know why I would have done that."

"I know why," Sonic Boom said. "You've gone through more than anyone here. But despite all you've gone through, you've stayed up on your feet. Even when Aemus was harming you, you remained the strongest of us all, even when some were counting you out. You're the strongest Skylander I know, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend, or a better sister."

Cynder nodded, and smiled again. "Thank you," she said. "Those words help me a lot." She sighed, looked around the room, and then said, "Let's get out there. It's probably been nearly five minutes since they left and we began talking. It's going to hard to get through this explanation, but at least I'll have you by my side. Then again, having all of you here with me, even if there are those missing, is reassuring enough, in all honesty." She began on her way toward the door, with Sonic Boom behind her. She felt reassured at the moment, but there was still a lot going on in her mind at the moment.

When she walked out into the living room, where Flashwing, Whirlwind, and Camo sat, she saw they were watching her as if she was about to have a heart attack or something. She understood their concerns, however. She felt that way somewhat, as well. It was hard for her in any situation such as the one she was in now.

"So," she began, "I'm sorry for waking all of you. I know I scared you all with my screams. The truth is, the stress of all that's been happening has taken so much of a toll on me, and forgive me for saying that, because I know just how many times I've said that before, but it's happening once more, and I'm sorry. I had a nightmare, and it involved me and Spyro. However, there was also a location involved in the dream, one I've never seen before. I'll get to that in a moment. The strangest thing, however, was that I saw Spyro there. I also saw a Grey Wolf, standing up on a rock. I don't know who he was, or what he was doing. He was speaking, but for some strange reason, I couldn't hear him. It didn't make any sense. But it didn't matter. I felt a pain in my side that snapped my attention away from him, and as a result, I looked to see what had caused that pain. It was Spyro who caused my pain." She saw Flashwing open her mouth to speak, and Cynder quickly spoke to shush her. "I know, you want an answer, and I'll give you that answer, but please, don't interrupt me. Sorry if I'm sounding unkind, I just want to get through this explanation quickly. I'm sorry, Flashwing." Flashwing smiled and nodded at her, showing that she understood Cynder's words. Cynder sighed, and then continued. "So, Spyro caused me the slash in my side. I tried to plead with him not to harm me, but he slashed my wing, and then he tackled me. I began bleeding from the mouth, and he suddenly began becoming the corrupted form of himself, which I've nicknamed Dark Spyro. It's also a term used by Hex, who was there when it first happened. You see, two years ago, Spyro, myself, Hex, and Stealth Elf were with Cali, hunting down a Shadow Golem who was after the Heretic Jewel. The Jewel was saved, but the Shadow Golem attempted to kill me afterward. While I could have dodged out of the way, Spyro jumped in front of me to save me. The Shadow Golem used his control over the Shadow Element to conjure the Darkness, which killed him not long afterward, due to his lack of control over the Element, Spyro was hit with it. He transformed into Dark Spyro, though he was turned back to normal by Hex, the Darkness was stuck inside him. He had to be careful that he did not become too angry, or else he would become corrupted once more. But so, while in the nightmare, I was forced to run for my life from Spyro, because I was too fearful, though he followed me. While I was hiding, I just kept thinking of how horrible the situation was. I kept hearing noises that scared me, and I believed it was Spyro in his corrupted form every time. It seems that was, because, he found me in that cave only a little later. And, when Dark Spyro found me, he…" she began crying again "…he killed me." Her tears flowed freely. She continued crying as Sonic Boom hugged her next to her chest, and Cynder hugged her back. She was grateful for Sonic Boom's understanding of her more than ever now, because she didn't know how she could have gotten through the telling of the nightmare quite as well as she had if the Griffiness had not been there.

"It's all right, Cynder," said Flashwing. "That nightmare won't come true, though. You don't have to worry about that, you know that for sure. We'll help you through this if you ever need the help."

"There's only problem I have with your words, Flashwing," said Whirlwind. "As much as I hope that nightmare doesn't come true, you can't be sure about it. I had nightmares about many of the events that nearly came all the way true during the ordeal with Aemus. I hate to be the killjoy here, but we have to remember that. I hope oh so much that Cynder's nightmare never comes true, but…" Her voice trailed off as she began thinking. "You know, I'm just going to go ahead and shut up now. I'm sorry, Cynder, I didn't mean to make it worse." She placed her paw on her face. "God, I'm so stupid."

"You're not, Whirlwind," Cynder assured her. "I understand what you're saying. I know that there is the possibility this can come true, and while I hope it doesn't, there's always that possibility. But the one thing that sets it apart from all the nightmares I've had that have come true, as there are some that have done so, Spyro has control over his corrupted form, so far as I know. He won't become the monster that killed me in that nightmare, I know that much. I don't think I should worry quite as much. There's so much that I have to think about right now. I really hope that this ends soon, however. I hope Spyro and the others return real soon, because I just want them to be safe. That may sound selfish to the residents of the Haven Realms, but…Nevermind. It is selfish. Spyro will return when he returns. They all shall return whenever it's all over. I'm sure it's just going to be some idiot that will be very sorry for whatever he's done. Mess with Spyro and his allies, and you won't be very happy when it's all said and done, you know what I mean?"

She sighed. "So are we going to leave tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes," Flashwing said. "I asked the desk downstairs, and they said there will be a ship waiting for us tomorrow morning at seven a.m. sharp, so we have to get up a little early, unfortunately. Hope you guys won't mind that too much."

"No, not too much," Cynder told her. "Well, I think I'm just going to go back and sleep. I know it seems a little stupid for me to do so, but I'm just really tired, and I need to be ready for tomorrow."

Flashwing nodded. "Understandable," she said. "If you want, someone can help you fall asleep. After that nightmare of yours, you probably want someone's help, don't you?"

"No," Cynder said. "I'm good, Flashwing, but I thank you for your concern. It's good to have friends who care about me. For a while, that was all I wanted, and now that I have it, I feel it's such a luxury, one that now I can't live without. One that I'll be forever grateful for."

And then she was gone. Sonic Boom, Flashwing, Whirlwind, and Camo just sat there, thinking about what Cynder had told them.

"I really hope this isn't like any of my premonitions from the last time," Whirlwind said.

"It won't be, trust me," Camo assured her.

"You were definitely quiet through all of that," she said back.

"You three handle it better than I do," he told her honestly. "I know I can help her, but I feel that you three are the most qualified for it. Sonic Boom most of all, though. You've been her friend since the first day, which is good. It means she trusts you most of all besides Spyro, and trusts you the most out of us all."

"Maybe," Sonic Boom replied. "Hex is someone else that has helped her through much of what she's gone through, especially since Hex understood what it meant to go through the pain of dealing with Malefor. She was also the first Skylander after Spyro to learn of Cynder's secret. Sunburn and I came a year after." She sighed. "It's been a long road since then. We've gone through so much, and sometimes it's a wonder we're still around. I know that sounds really morbid, but I'm just telling you the truth. It's amazing some of us haven't cracked under the hard pressure of all that we've been forced to go through."

"You've got a point," Whirlwind said. "We've definitely come close a few times. I mean, we've all seen Cynder have that one moment where she doubts herself, which were times I really hated, since she was so strong. There are times when not even the greatest and strongest among us can resist the pressure they're forced under. You've seen what's happened with Spyro and Cynder before. We've been with them for nearly four years now, and while not all of us have been friendly towards Cynder during that time, we've all seen what they've been forced through. There are times when I remember the fight with Kaos at the Ruins, how hard it was for everyone."

"Same here," Flashwing agreed. "I don't know how we stood it. I was so tired when it was over, and that was when I first truly felt grateful towards Cynder, since she was one of those who contributed towards the defeat of Kaos. I was so sorry for her when Kaos injured Spyro like that. I don't know how Cynder was able to deal with it. She didn't take it well, I know."

"I know she didn't," Sonic Boom said. "Don't you remember what Spyro told you the day you began trusting her? About how she made the deal?"

"Yes," Flashwing said. "Now I remember. God, that was stupid of me. Of course she didn't take it well. She was forced to take that deal just because she wanted to save everyone, which I admire her for, and yet she was forced to watch as Kaos injured her mate so badly. It's amazing he recovered so quickly, but then again, Cali and Stealth Elf are some of the most accomplished Healers I've ever known. But still, giving herself up in such a way is something that I don't know if I could ever do it. I admire her for putting herself through so much despite not having to truly do it. I'm not sure how we'll be able to repay her for it, but that doesn't mean I won't try my very best to do so."

"You already repaid me, Flash," said Cynder, coming out from the hallway. "You've helped me so much, and I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends. I know I've put you all through so much, and I'm so sorry for that. I could never have imagined that I'd have to do all I've done. I still feel horrible for it all. I made my mate worried sick about me because of what I did. I just wanted him to be safe. That was all I truly wanted. I wanted all of you to be safe; even those who didn't trust me, they still deserved to be saved. I wasn't going to allow Kaos to harm any of you, because, despite the fact I'm not as liked as some of the other Skylanders, I care about all of them. With everything that's happened, I can definitely say I've had my ups and my downs. I don't know how much more I'll have to deal with, but hopefully, in the end, it won't have to be too much more."

"We really hope you're able to rest well while Spyro's gone," Flashwing told her. "We know how hard it is to be away from our mates."

"Well, not all of us," Camo said. "I hate saying that, but Whirlwind and I are still together. I hate that a lot, but—" He stopped talking. "Nevermind. I'm just going to be quiet now."

Cynder smiled at him. "I understand, Camo. It's different for you, obviously, and I'm happy for you. I'm sorry to say that I'm still envious of you both, but it's true. Sorry about that."

"You shouldn't have to be," Whirlwind said. "You really don't. I understand the reason behind how you feel. How all of you feel. Camo and I already feel bad about the fact we're the only mates who are still together. We really wish the others were gone. But there's no point in wanting it to change, honestly. As much as I hate to say it, I don't think it will be changing."

Cynder sighed. "Well, I don't feel like sleeping, but I know it's the best thing to do for now. I'll see you all in the morning." She looked out the window and saw that it was very dark outside. There was no sign of light in the inky sky, which allowed her to know she still had some time to sleep. "Goodnight." She hugged Sonic Boom, Flashwing, Whirlwind, and Camo, and then left the living room.

As she climbed into bed, she prayed for good sleep, believing her prayers would be answered.

She didn't even feel as if she'd slept long at all when she felt someone shaking her awake. She mumbled under her breath, though not even she knew the words she spoke. They were more likely gibberish than anything else. At least, that was what she half-thought. She could barely think, being so tired. She felt that her bones ached, and her scales felt cold, though not so cold as they had three months ago, and before then; her body heat had returned after the final battle with Aemus. She guessed the reason behind it was the fact the Darkness within her, what had corrupted her, had held it from her as punishment, as a consequence. _All things must come with consequences, I've been told,_ she thought.

"Hey, Cynder, you need to wake up," came the voice of Flashwing. "We have to leave right about now. I know, you're probably really tired, and so am I, but it's better if you come right now. Just get ready and meet us in the lobby. Unless you want someone to wait on you?"

"No, I'm good," Cynder said. "I'll come now. Thanks for the reminder. I'm so tired, though. I guess that nightmare affected me like that, as well. It can't be helped, though. I guess it all has to come with what I've gone through, though I hate to say it. If only life could be easier. But that'll never be possible, you know what I mean. I wish I knew why, though. What is it with this world? Why is everything so hard? Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Flashwing agreed. "I understand. Well, anyway, come on. The others are waiting on us, and I don't want to leave them waiting on us. We're all tired, so don't worry about that. You're not alone."

Cynder nodded. "Well, you're right on one thing," she said.

"What's that?" Flashwing asked.

"I'm never alone," Cynder replied. "Spyro may be gone, but at least I still have friends. I'm thankful for all you guys have done for me, and I don't know if I can ever repay you."

She saw Flashwing smile as she walked out of the room, not waiting for the Gem Dragoness to say anything more. She hurried out of the room and took the elevator down to the lobby, waiting for Flashwing to catch up with her. When they finally reached the lobby, they found Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, and Camo waiting on them, all of them smiling when they finally saw Cynder.

"Well, then," Cynder said, "I guess it's finally time to go, am I right?" Without waiting for a response, she continued. "Then let's go. I want to get to the Ruins soon, and I know it'll take a little time to get there with the ship. I just want to hurry, you understand me?"

She continued forward to the front desk, before being told by Sonic Boom that the whole trip had already been paid for by Cali as a gift from the Skylanders for their lifemate ceremony. Cynder nodded, and then followed her friends outside, where a ship was moored at the port, waiting for them.

After boarding, Cynder found the living quarters and sat down in one of the chairs there. She wanted so badly to sleep more, but she knew it was hopeless. She would just have to talk to someone, she guessed. It was annoying, in her opinion, that she could not get the sleep she felt she deserved. The nightmare had ruined it for her, much to her great chagrin.

She heard a knock upon the door, and she said, "Come in." When the door opened, she saw that it was Sonic Boom, followed by no one else. Cynder was grateful for that. She felt she could trust Sonic Boom with more than she could any of the other Skylanders, having known her longer than most of them. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to come in and check up on you," Sonic Boom told her. "How do you feel? I know that nightmare took a lot out of you last night, and if you want some help, I will happily give it to you. I care too much for you, Cyn, and I don't want you to have to feel as if there's no one for you to talk to. Do you understand?"

Cynder nodded. "Yes, I understand," she replied. "That nightmare did take a lot out of me. I didn't know what to do when I was done talking about it afterward. I felt like I wanted to speak more about it, seeking assurance that it would never happen. I don't know why I had to go through something like that."

"That's what I've wondered for a long time," Sonic Boom told her. "I've wondered why you've had to deal with so much pain, so much suffering. You've had to deal with more than you should ever deal with. No Dragoness your age, or Dragon your age, should have to go through so much. But you and Spyro have, and it still amazes me you've been able to do it so well. That's what I admire about you. You've had your faith tested so much, and yet you've been able to stay on your feet. I could never do something like that without cracking. It's no wonder you've been able to triumph where others would have failed."

Cynder smiled and nodded. "I know," she said. Then the smile left her face. "But it's just…as good as it sounds, I'm really just as normal as any other Dragoness, Sonic Boom. By the end of the day, I'm just a Black Dragoness who has gone through a lot, nothing more. I know you feel that I'm wrong in that respect, and I admit, I feel that way, too. But it's just how I am."

Sonic Boom sighed. "Look," she said. "I've gone through quite a lot as well, and I'm not just meaning what I had to deal with when it came to Aemus. Well, it has something to do with it definitely, I won't say that it didn't, because it did, but not truly. It's hard to explain." She sighed, looked around the quarters, and sighed. "One night, years back, before I ever joined the Skylanders and met you, I was forced to take shelter during a horrible thunderstorm somewhere in the Outlying Regions, and I was dripping wet, my feathers completely soaked through, and I was shivering. There was a Wizard who found me later. He wanted to kill me to take my feathers, meaning he was doing this for his own gain, and I attempted to fight him off. I actually succeeded, but I also failed, in a way more horrible than any other failure I've ever had to deal with. The Wizard, he…he cursed me. His curse was the worst thing ever. He died, but he cursed me, and as a result…I can't…" She choked up, and Cynder hugged her. "Because of him, I can't breed. Because of him, I'm infertile."

Cynder was caught off-guard by this. She'd never heard the story before, and now she felt more for Sonic Boom than ever before.

"I'm so sorry," Cynder said. "I never knew. I'm sorry that you had to go through such a horrible thing. I wish I'd known earlier, though, so that I could have helped you." She hugged her greatest friend closer. "I'll help you through this. Don't you worry. But there's one thing that I think you need to do."

"What's that?" asked Sonic Boom.

"When he returns, tell Sunburn."

"What? No, that would be horrible! I would ruin everything for him! He said he can't wait to see our offspring. Because of this, I don't know how he'll react when I tell him about this information! It'll ruin me just to prepare for telling him! Cyn, please don't make me!"

"I know it's hard, and I understand, Sonic Boom. But you have to understand, it's the best thing to do. You'll feel better about it. I promise you that. I haven't had to worry about telling Spyro any of my secrets, because he knows pretty much all of my secrets already. There's no point in trying to tell him anything. But with you, it's a lot different. I'm just trying to help you. Please accept the help that I give you, or just think about it. You can discard my words if you wish, but I'm just trying to help you, okay?"

"I know, and I still have much to thank you for. You've done so much for me, and I still don't know how to repay you at times."

Cynder smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "All you need to know is that I care for you, and I won't leave your side. If I did, then I would likely lose a part of myself, as well as the greatest friend I've ever known. I know things are hard, but just remember that you have many here to care for you. We won't leave you. Don't worry a thing, okay?"

She sighed, slumped in the chair, and then curled up. "I think I'm going to sleep for now. Just wake me up when we reach the Ruins, all right? I can barely keep my eyes open right now. Tell the others. I'll be gone for a little while."

Sonic Boom nodded, and she turned to leave the room.

When she was gone, Cynder closed her eyes, hoping once more for peaceful sleep, and she believed she would be getting it once more, though she never knew what time would tell.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Later, she felt someone shaking her, and she opened her eyes slowly, no longer feeling tired. She yawned still, however, trying to shake off any sleepiness that remained with her. Then she stretched. She completely opened her sapphire eyes to see Whirlwind there.

"What is it?" Cynder asked. "Are we there?"

"Yes," Whirlwind replied. "It's been five hours since we took off. There were some deadly currents in our way, so we had to take another path to the Ruins, which no one really took issue with, other than the fact we would be later arriving there, you know? But we all got some times to rest. We've just arrived, though, so I was sent to come and wake you up."

Cynder stretched again, and then followed Whirlwind out of the quarters. She found the others waiting on them again. She joined them on dry land, and then continued toward the healing tent, where they seemed to now normally meet, though obviously it was different at the moment.

As they passed the Core of Light, Cynder saw there was some commotion at the healing tent, and she wondered why. Hadn't all the Skylanders decided to leave? She wondered more about that, and wondered that if there was a Skylander who had stayed behind, then who was it?

Her question was answered as they entered the healing tent.

Hex and Chill sat at a table with one another—in Hex's case, however, floating—while Warnado, Flameslinger, and Bash stood talking to each other.

"You all stayed behind?" Flashwing asked. "Why?"

"I wanted to do it so you'd have a friend to come back to," Hex answered.

"I only stayed behind because Cali told me Hex needed someone to help her do that," Chill said.

"Same here," said Bash.

"Same here," said Flameslinger.

Everyone looked to Warnado, who sighed and finally answered: "I was forced to stay behind because I got into an argument with Cali, and she told me that it was better I didn't allow my attitude to screw everything up. Oh well, at least I'm not the only one who stayed behind." He looked every one of them over. "Why in the heck are you still here?" he asked, referring to Camo.

"Because of the lifemate ceremony Whirlwind and I had," Camo replied. "When Spyro was explaining everything to us, he said it was better I stayed behind with Whirlwind. I agree, but I don't agree. The reason for me not agreeing is because I believe Spyro, Sunburn, and Drobot should have stayed behind with their respective mates. That's just me, though."

"Drobot doesn't have a mate," Chill said.

"Well, not officially, but we're thinking about it," said Flashwing. "Well, I'm thinking about it. We're in a relationship, and so I'm sure he'll propose to me soon enough. That's just my guess, however." She shrugged. Then she looked over to Bash, whose mouth was open. She didn't care, however.

"So, you're not very happy right now, are you?" asked Hex to Cynder.

"No, I'm not," Cynder admitted. "I'm really confused right now, though. Who did Spyro appoint as the Element Captains if Sonic Boom, Flashwing, and I are here? He didn't choose you, obviously, for Undead Captain, Hex. So I'm a little confused at the moment."

"He chose Chop Chop in your place," Hex said. "As for Air Element, he chose Blades, and for Earth, he chose Terrafin. Otherwise, everyone else is where they should be. I do think you should have gone, Cyn, but I agree with Spyro's reasons for it. You were recovering for three months, and so it's understandable that he doesn't want you to be hurt."

Cynder nodded, then sighed. She agreed somewhat, as well, but it was still hard for her to do so. She believed she would have been fine, even if there was a real threat out there. She silently hoped there was not one, however, as she wanted Spyro to be unharmed when he returned.

"I'm amazed it took so long for you to finish recovering," Chill said. "Is that really how bad your injuries were, Cynder? I mean, I was there when I saw you fight the White Dragon, and I saw that you were pretty badly wounded, but I didn't think it would actually take _that_ long for you to recover fully."

"I don't know, either," Cynder said, half-true. "I really wish that I could be there with Spyro right now, though. I know he doesn't want me to, but I want to be there so I can help him. I'm the second-in-command of the Skylanders, for God's sake! Who did he choose as his replacement?"

"Likely Sunburn," Sonic Boom told her. "He's his best friend, and my mate. So that's the most likely choice, you know what I mean?"

Cynder nodded. "Well, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is the fact that we have some time alone with each other. I'm not the biggest fan of it, only because I would much rather be with my mate, but…obviously, that won't be happening for some time."

Her thoughts revolved suddenly around the letter Spyro had received. She wondered if she could see it, so that she could see just how dangerous this threat he was going to take on was.

"Hex, did Cali leave a copy of that letter or something?" she asked.

"Yes, she did," Hex told her. "What about it?"

"Would you mind finding it for me?"

"Here you go, Cynder," Chill said, taking a piece of paper off the table and handing it to her. Cynder gratefully took it from her, and then opened it and began to read.

The letter read:

 _Dear Spyro,_

 _This message is of great importance. The Epíneio Kingdom (the Haven Realms) need your help. We are in danger of an attack by a mysterious force, and I was hoping you would come to help us. This force is one we have never heard of before. Their forces are large, so says their leader, and we have not the forces to fight back as a result of a previous battle in which we were ambushed. I understand if this is a favor too large for yourself, as I received your letter. I do remember you told me you were going on vacation, but I would more prefer if you come this week or so._

 _We need your forces to come soon, Young Dragon. If you do not, we miht as well give up. You nd the Skylanders are or last hope. I believe this army's leader has been involved in the selling of ilegal properties and substances. My castle should have room for yourself and Cynder, as well as the Skylanders. Please come quickly my friend._

 _In highest regards,_

 _Nestor, King of the Haven Realms_

 _P.S. My son Daniel and daughter Juniper do wish to see you and your mate._

When Cynder finished, her mind began working strangely. She reread the letter several times to make sure she was reading the right thing. She knew it was, of course, but something about it made her feel different.

"Hex, have you read this?" Cynder asked.

"Of course," the Dark Elf Witch replied. "What is it? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, yes and no," Cynder admitted. "I don't know why, but I feel as if…as if there's something wrong with it."

She read it over a few more times, and she suddenly noticed a spelling error in the first paragraph's second line. She knew Nestor had meant to write "might," but instead it read, "miht." Out of what seemed to be instinct, she asked Hex for a pen, took it, and then she scrawled the letter down at the bottom of the parchment.

"'G?'" Sonic Boom asked. "Why did you write 'G' there?"

"Might is spelled with a 'G,' but it's not here," Cynder replied. "That means that either he forgot how to spell it, or that there is something more about it, if you understand my meaning."

Sonic Boom was forced to think about it for a moment, and her emerald eyes widened when she realized what Cynder was referring to.

"So you think it's trying to say something about the threat, in a way only a few of us would have ever noticed?" Flashwing asked.

Cynder nodded, at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what she was discovering. She would finally learn of the threat her mate and the others would be going up against. This would help her to know whether or not she would have to go in there to help him, even if he didn't want her to.

She reread the letter again, searching for anymore spelling mistakes. She saw what she believed to be the word "and." "And" was spelled with an "A," but this "and" was spelled without. "Nd" was not a word, unless it was in another language.

"Do any of you know languages well?" she asked those sitting around him.

"I do," Chill said. "What is it?"

"Is 'nd' a word in any language you know of? 'N-d,' I mean."

"Not that I know of," Chill explained. "It's used in bibliographies as an abbreviation for 'no date' whenever there is not one to be found. Why do you ask, though? Is it another misspelling in the letter?"

"Yes," Cynder replied. Her interest was piqued now.

She continued through the letter.

She found a third one almost instantly.

While the letter said "or," she was sure Nestor had meant to write "our" instead. She scrawled the "A" and the "U" at the bottom of the letter.

"This is very interesting," said Warnado. "Why would Nestor be doing this? Are you sure it pertains to who the threat might be?"

"I'm sure," Cynder answered. "God, this is stressful. I want to make sure my mate is all right. That all of our mates are all right. I'm just so worried. I don't mean to worry any of you, but it's just hard on me."

"That's understandable, Cynder," Hex assured her. "Let's see if there are any other spelling errors or any other indicators to do with the explanation of who this threat is. Do you see any others."

"Wait a minute," Sonic Boom said. "What will we do if this threat is too much for the others? What do we do if they might be overcome by those forces? I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

Cynder placed a paw on her right shoulder. "Don't worry, it won't happen," she comforted. "I'm sure they won't be overcome by a force. We've been a part of the Skylanders for a long enough time that we should know we can't be overcome by another force, whether big or small. Don't lose your faith. Faith will get you places, and if you lose it, you're stuck in one place. Even if you're still moving, you're not going anywhere."

Sonic Boom nodded.

Cynder looked through the letter a few more times, hoping to find the next letter. She looked through a few times, but she couldn't find another. She looked as hard as she could, but it was hard for her.

"I can't find anymore," she told the Skylanders present. "But I'm sure there's more. There has to be."

"Well, there is the Woodland-Elvish word 'gau,' which means 'closed,'" said Chill. "But I don't see what Chill has to do with anything that involves any sort of a threat. So I'm going to go ahead and agree with you there, Cynder. There has to be something more."

Cynder nodded, and looked through the letter a few more times, but she still could not find anything.

Then Flashwing tapped her shoulder. Cynder looked to her, and she pointed at one of the words in the second and final paragraph's third-to-last line. Cynder followed where her claw went, and she saw the word "illegal."

However, it was spelled "ilegal." It was missing an "L." Her sapphire eyes widened, and she turned to hug Flashwing. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Thanks, Flashwing! Thank you for that."

"No problem," Flashwing said, smiling.

"Do you, by chance, see anymore?" Cynder asked her. Flashwing noticed she was beginning to sweat, and her expression became a little more grim.

"No, I don't," Flashwing told her. "There are no more spelling errors. That's the last one."

Cynder nodded, then scrawled the last letter at the bottom of the paper. She put the letters together, and when she did so, she dropped the pen and began shaking a little. It was just as she'd feared. She couldn't believe it. Horror gripped her stomach.

The letters were:

G-A-U-L.

Together, they spelled Gaul.

To some, that word—or rather, name—meant nothing.

But to Cynder, as well as Spyro, that name meant something:

Gaul. Also known as the Ape King.

A follower of Malefor, and an automatic enemy of Spyro, Cynder, and the rest of the Skylanders.

Cynder knew now what she had to do.

 _I'm coming, Spyro._


	7. Traveling

**There are many reasons for this late update, but please, just enjoy! Have a nice day, and God bless!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Traveling**

"So who in the name of God is Gaul?" Chill asked. By now, they had boarded one of the ships down at the docks and were on their way to the forest where Spyro and the Skylanders who had followed him had gone to. By this time, Cynder's heart was beating quick and hard in her chest.

"Gaul is the Ape King," Cynder said. "There's this colony of Apes from the North, and they're all ruled by one large Ape, and that is Gaul. He received his title from Malefor, and Gaul served under him, like Aemus. When I was corrupted, Gaul was there, and he led me in battle at times, because he was above me. I may have been the general for Malefor's army, but Gaul was his main advisor, the true leader besides Malefor himself. Most of the destruction I caused while under Malefor's corruption was because of Gaul. Malefor made me do some of it, but Gaul had more control over me during those missions. It was horrible, but it happened." She sighed. "This is all so stressful. It's obviously not the first time that this has happened. I just wish it could have all ended after Aemus. That was the darkest time of my life, almost. I didn't know what I was supposed to do back during that time. I still thank all those who helped me during that time, but it is so unfortunate that I'm being forced through some more Hell! How much of it do I have to go through before this is finally over? Is there someone who can answer that question for me? Good God, this is so freaking stressful! Why couldn't Spyo have looked closer at the letter and put everything together from the too-hard-to-make spelling errors? I noticed it right away! He's smart, so he should have been able to do the same thing! But why in the name of God didn't he? Why in the name of God am I being forced through this?" She groaned and put her head in her paws.

Sonic Boom placed a paw on her right shoulder. "He was probably too busy spending time with you," she said to Cynder. "He was too worried about how you and the rest of us would react to something like that. It's not completely his fault, you know."

"Yes, I understand that," said Cynder. "But I can't take this much stress all over again! Do you understand what I've gone through?" Suddenly she remembered a conversation she'd had with Sonic Boom back when she'd gone to save her from Aemus, and she immediately felt sorry for her words. "I'm sorry, of course you know. You saw the memory of that day when I was corrupted. I should have remembered that. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Sonic Boom assured her. "I understand. There's a lot going on right now, and your mind isn't working the best when it's under so much pressure. Right now, you just need to rest. Go find somewhere to sleep, and I'll wake you when we're near the destination. Okay?"

Cynder nodded. "Alright," she said. "But if there's anything I can do, just ask me. I'm always here for you. There's no reason for you to be—"

She zoned off, realizing that it was too painful for her to even say those words. There was so much going on in her mind that she couldn't think straight. She sighed, placed a paw on Sonic Boom's shoulder, and then walked off. She needed time to herself. She remembered Sonic Boom's words suddenly, and she remembered that was what she was meaning to do. Her thoughts were so clouded that she couldn't even remember what she'd been meaning to do...laying down was the best possible thing that she could do. That much was obvious.

As she walked, she thought to herself, hoping she could uncloud all her thoughts and think straight about the horrible situation they were finding themselves in.

 _I can't believe this. Gaul is our villain now. First, when I first joined the Skylanders, it was Deathmatch, as well as Kaos. Then it was Malefor, who Kaos was following. Then it was Kaos, who I allowed to corrupt me. That was the worst decision I've ever made. Of course he was going to corrupt me. Why wouldn't he? Before I allowed him that chance, he was one of the few around during the Battle of the Ruins that knew my backstory as the corrupted Terror of the Skies! He was going to corrupt me, because he knew he'd have a chance against the Skylanders with me on his side. Thanks to him, I nearly killed many of the Skylanders, even my mate. Even though I hate what Slam Bam did to me, I'm grateful that he knocked me out of that form. He's definitely more of an ally now than he was back then, because he trusts me now, I believe. But that doesn't mean I completely trust him. Just a little._ She sighed, realizing her thoughts were moving off-track. _And...And then, there was Aemus. That God-forsaken white demon, the one that caused so much of my life to be a living Hell for that time. I still remember that time and shudder and shiver because of it. Because of the pain he forced me through, because of the stress I was put through, because of the fact I nearly lost my mate and my friends...and I nearly died twice. I had that near-death experience, and Aemus beat me within an inch of my life later on. I was so relieved when it finally ended, when I ended Aemus once and for all. But now..._

She stopped and rubbed her face with her right paw. _And now there's all this. We don't even know where Kaos is, either, meaning that he could still be out there. Maybe he's even working with Gaul. If that's true, then I'm going to kill him. I had the chance that one night, and I failed to do so. I was too tired then, however, and I was injured, so I can't blame myself too much for it. I just wish none of this had happened. I've wished this before, and I'm going to go ahead and wish it now: I wish Malefor had never taken my egg, hatched me, and corrupted me. I would have never had to go through this if he hadn't done what he did. But then, I would have never met Spyro. That's one thing I can say is a good thing that came out of this. That, and all those I've become friends with along the way. Thank God for so many of them. I'm sad that many of them are having to go through some of the same ordeal as I am, but it's something that has to happen, it seems. For the moment. We'll get to the forest soon, and we'll make sure everyone is alright. I have faith that they will be. I have faith, and that's what matters. It's one of the things that matters most. Faith, love, and hope._

She felt a paw on her shoulder, and she turned around to find Flashwing. "Are you okay?" she asked her. Cynder sighed, looking her friend in the eyes, which were the same sapphire color as hers.

"No, and I won't be, not until we save Spyro and the others. This is one of our most serious situations, because Gaul is an enemy who knows Malefor so well, who followed him farther than anyone else, even Aemus. This madness won't be ending anytime soon, but that doesn't mean we can't try. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to my quarters so I can rest."

She made her way to the sleeping quarters, and when she reached them, she slowly opened the door. She hoped to find peace inside that room, but she was not sure if it would happen. There was so much still left to think about.

 _What will be his state when I find him? How will I find him? Will I find him fine, without wounds, without having dealt with Gaul and his soldiers? Or will I find him beaten and bloodied, with scars across his scales, blood pouring from his mouth, and—_

She gasped, unable to imagine that happening to the Dragon she loved. She'd gone through something similar before, however. At the end of the Battle of the Ruins, Kaos had been defeated, and he'd wanted revenge. Cynder remembered that moment very well, that time when she'd felt so helpless, so horrible.

 _Cynder felt somone shaking her and calling her name. "Cynder," they called. "Cynder! Are you okay?"_

 _She stirred, and although she felt no true pain in her body, she felt her head throbbing from the impact._

 _"What happened?" she asked. "Is the robot destroyed?"_

 _"Yes," came Sunburn's voice. "You did it. And luckily, you're not too hurt. You're bleeding from the mouth a little, but it's not too serious."_

 _Cynder smiled, and then opened her eyes. She saw Spyro, Sunburn, Whirlwind, Camo, and Sonic Boom standing near her. Hex was not far from her._

 _"How do you feel?" Spyro asked._

 _"I feel fine," she told him. "Wow, that was a painful hit on the ground. But the good news is that Kaos is defeated, because I'm pretty sure that robot was the main thing he'd use to kill all of us."_

 _"The whole army's gone, too," Camo told her. "We defeated the last of them just as you destroyed the robot's heart."_

 _"Where's Kaos?" Cynder asked. "Was he killed as the robot came down, or-"_

 _"NO!" came Kaos's high-pitched voice. From the sound of it, he was angry, and none of the Skylanders could really blame him. "THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN THIS BATTLE, AND THEN YOU HAD TO COME AND STOP ME! WHY?!"_

 _"You lost because you resorted to something that, despite it being so big, it was so easy to defeat," Hex told him. "And since Cynder was the one to go in there, it doesn't surprise me."_

 _"But what will you be doing to me now? Are you going to kill me? Are you going to cut off my head or hang me?" Kaos ranted. "If you even dare to touch me, I will kill all of you when I have more power!"_

 _"But you don't have enough power right at this moment, you little tyrant," Cynder told him. "You need to leave. I'm giving you the chance of leaving before we get angry at you. Once we get angry, we'll be attacking you, and I know you don't want that to happen. Am I right?"_

 _"Y-yes," Kaos said fearfully. "I don't want to die! Please don't hurt me! I'll comply with you, I swear!"_

 _He began leaving, but Cynder realized that something was right with the way he was doing so._

 _Kaos whirled around, looked right at Spyro, and threw a ball of light at him. Spyro was hit hard by the attack, sending him flying through the air. Cynder felt her rage beginning to rise, meaning that it wasn't safe to be anywhere near her._

 _"SPYRO!" she yelled. She ran to her mate, who was bleeding from a wound in his side. "Are you okay?"_

 _She checked his pulse and realized he was almost unconscious. She turned around to face Kaos, who was now regretting what he'd done. But before Cynder could do anything, Spyro got back to his feet and attacked Kaos._

 _Although Spyro was powerful, without his elemental abilities, he was weaker._

 _Kaos was able to get the upper hand on him just as Spyro hit him in the stomach hard. Spyro once more went flying, and the other Skylanders around him could only watch as their leader was pummeled. But Cynder decided that she wouldn't just stay there and watch her mate die. It was time to stop Kaos before he could do anything else._

 _Kaos cornered Spyro against a wall of rock, and blasted him once more. Spyro felt his ribcage break from the intensity; his pain was becoming too much for him to handle._

 _With a last amount of strength, Spyro attempted to breathe fire, although he knew it was impossible._

 _However, as he tried, a short burst of fire came out and burned Kaos's right hand. Amazed, Spyro smiled to himself, but then felt the pain in his side starting to take over, and making him come closer to unconsciousness._

 _Kaos laughed at Spyro's injured, unmoving body, and was about to kill him with another blast, when Cynder appeared, slapping Kaos with her tail and knocking him on his back._

 _"OW!" Kaos yelled. "HOW DARE YOU!"_

 _"You deserve it, Kaos," she told him. "If you dare to hurt my mate, then you're going to push me closer to killing you, right here and right now. Leave, before I do it! Don't try to get out of it, because it won't work, Kaos. I know what kind of tricks you play. Leave, before I go ahead and kill you!"_

 _Kaos opened his mouth one more time, but then felt a painful zap of electricity coursing through his body. He knew it wasn't time to argue with her, but he knew she would soon be coming to him._

 _With an evil smile, Kaos began disappearing, but not before telling her, "Don't forget!"_

 _He vanished into thin air, leaving the Skylanders to look at Spyro's unconscious body. Stealth Elf ran over to him, worried about the damage Kaos's attacks had done._

 _"I think the blasts broke his ribcage," she told Cynder. "We need to get him to the medical tent now!"_

 _She picked Spyro up gently, and began running towards the medical tent, Cynder not far behind._

 _As she laid him down on the bed, Cynder saw the scars and wounds Kaos had inflicted upon him, making her even angrier at the little tyrant, causing her to think of killing him in the most horrific way possible._

 _"What should we do?" Cynder asked._

 _"He needs to be resting for now," Cali told her. "As soon as he wakes up again, we can try to heal his bones. This is something we've never experienced before."_

 _Cynder felt tears streaming down her face, and wanted to finally destroy Kaos for his actions. He'd gone over the edge this time by hurting Spyro, and he would pay for it soon enough._

 _Although Cynder knew of the fact she'd have to live up to the deal she'd made with him, she hoped she'd still have the power to get out of the corrupted form and defeat Kaos before he made her destroy anything._

 _She started walking away. "Just take care of him," she called back to Cali and Stealth Elf. "I'll be at our treehouse if you need me."_

That horrible memory...She couldn't believe that she'd allowed herself to remember it. It was such a horrible memory, one that she'd hoped she could forget for good. But it seemed that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. There were so many memories stuck in her mind. Unfortunately, all of those that were there now were horrible memories, those she felt horrible for.

The reason behind the fact she'd hadn't stayed with Spyro any longer was because of her guilt, because of the fact that she hadn't realized Kaos still had so many tricks up his sleeve despite being defeated. Her guilt stemmed from that, as well as the fact that she had made the deal, and that she had to live up to it.

 _I could have stopped it all from happening, and I didn't, and I allowed my mate to be injured. I allowed him to feel so much horrible pain. I can't believe what I did to him. I can't believe that I allowed him to feel so horrible and so broken. I left him. I left him. I left him, despite the fact that he never gave up when I had been taken from him, despite only one of those being against my will. I've failed him as a mate. I allowed him to go on this journey. I allowed him to go on this journey, and as a result, he'll have to face Gaul. I can stop this, though. I can stop it._

Two more memories entered her mind, and she tried to get them out of her mind. But it wouldn't work. She was forced to see them again, two that she felt remorse for even now.

 _Cynder knew that tonight was the only time she'd be able to do it, to live up to the deal she'd made. But she didn't want to, knowing it would cause many of her friends to become distraught._

 _But she knew that she was only doing this to save the dragon she loved, not to hurt anyone else._

 _She looked over the treehouse and smiled grimly, knowing how it could possibly be the last time she'd ever see it._

 _She was leaving without anything, other than her choker and bracers, not wanting to lose anything else._

 _She flew out of the opening of the treehouse, ready to be on her way and to get it all over with._

 _She was near the end of the row of treehouses when she heard a voice._

 _"You're leaving, aren't you?"_

 _Cynder whirled around to see it was Sonic Boom._

 _Sighing, Cynder said, "Why are you here? You know I have to do this. I don't need anybody to judge me for it!"_

 _"To judge you for it?" exclaimed Sonic Boom. "The only one who's judging you is your own self! There are other ways to do this, but you're deciding to go ahead and give yourself up to Kaos!"_

 _"I made the deal, now I need to live up to it! Can't you just understand me for once, or are you going to keep being stupid for the rest of your life?"_

 _Her eyes widened when she realized the words she'd used against her friend, and immediately felt deep remorse for it._

 _"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean that. I just want you to understand that this is the only possible way I can stop Kaos from killing Spyro, or you, or anyone else!"_

 _"I don't want you to go," Sonic Boom said. "You're my best friend, and if I lose you, then all I can do after that is just mourn over the fact that I wasn't able to stop you from making this terrible choice."_

 _"Please, just let me go. It's time I live up to the deal, and I don't need to deal with any of this."_

 _She saw tears streaming down Sonic Boom's face, and was sad about what she was doing. She knew that this was the last time she'd ever see her friend, and the last time she'd possibly ever see the Ruins._

 _"So is this it?" Sonic Boom asked. "Is this the end?"_

 _"Yes," Cynder admitted. "Good-bye." She hugged her friend one last time, and then disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving Sonic Boom behind._

She no longer felt quite as much remorse for that memory, however, as she'd been able to make it up to her best friend by saving her from Aemus. But that didn't mean there was no pain in her heart whenever she remembered that memory. While Sonic Boom forgave her for that night, having known about the deal due to the fact she'd tracked Cynder down and learned of it from her right after she'd made it.

Cynder remembered the pain she'd seen in Sonic Boom's emerald eyes, and she remembered the words she'd spoken to her friend, how she'd called her a stupid idiot, how she'd apologized right after. The remorse she felt for those remarks were still fresh, and she didn't know what she could do to forget all of it, as horrible as it was.

Out of those two memories, however, that wasn't the worst one. _Cynder entered the castle, moving through the rooms without having to deal with guards stopping her in her tracks._

 _She was crying, sad that she'd have to do this, yet knowing that it was the only way her friends' pain would be gone for good._

 _She saw the light of the candles in one of the rooms, knowing it was where the deal would take place._

 _She entered slowly, and then looked for Kaos. She saw him, sitting on his throne, smiling at her. She felt rage at him for hurting Spyro, but knew that rage would only make the corruption worse._

 _"_ _Are you ready?" he asked her softly, but in an evil way._

 _"_ _I am," she said._

 _He nodded to one of his soldiers, who ran into a room, and brought out a dark crystal radiating with darkness. Cynder saw how it resembled the one Malefor had used on her to get her under his control._

 _She closed her eyes as it was placed close to her, and felt it coursing throughout her body._

 _She felt a small amount of pain, and knew it was almost over, that she was no longer her normal self._

 _Her thoughts of Spyro being her mate were erased, with her now thinking of him being her enemy._

 _"_ _Now, will you follow me, little dragoness? Will you be my general and follow my every order?" Kaos asked, looking into her evil red eyes._

 _At first she did not answer, but when she opened her eyes, she saw a dark crystal necklace around her neck._

 _Finally, she told him, "Yes, master."_

How was it that memories such as that were so poignant and potent? Well, when it came to that specific memory, there was a major reason. That was the memory in which Kaos had corrupted her, the memory that caused her more remorse than almost anything else. She didn't know what she was going to be able to do when she finally found Spyro and the others. She knew that when she found him, she would have to make sure he was prepared for what was to come, for the fight that would surely occur when Gaul arrived. She hoped the Ape King had not done so already.

She yawned, feeling the tiredness in her eyes. She needed sleep, and she was beginning to give in. There was no way she could keep her eyes open the whole time until the journey was over.

She got on the bed, covered in white linen, and curled up, pulling the blanket over herself. It was a soft, comfortable bed, surprisingly, and the blanket kept her warm. She closed her eyes, thinking of her mate. She did not know why this all had to happen...Or, rather, she wished it had never happened. She wished Gaul had never returned to these realms.

 _Too bad you can't always get what you want,_ she thought, then fell asleep.

 _She saw the grass around her. Some of it was green, some of it was brown, and some was so charred that it had turned black. That was a surprising sight. But she knew that with the phenomenon that surrounded the realms now, it didn't matter. The Darkness had taken over._

 _The Darkness had finally won._

 _But she was going to continue on her way until she had reached the tower, where she could end this threat once and for all. She just hoped there was nit much in her way._

Yeah, like that's going to happen, _she thought._ I have a better chance of being killed than I am of waking up after taking a good rest.

 _The tower was in the distance, in an area where none journeyed. It was unable to be seen from where she stood now, but as she neared it, it would come into focus, as would, likely, the soldiers of the Dark Master._

 _She walked as fast as she could toward the tower, a limp preventing her from moving at her top speed. Though she could still fly, she decided it would be suicide. It would be suicide, because of the sentries that lay in wait at the tower, both on top, and down below. They were well-trained._

 _So well-trained, in fact, that not even she could take on more than ten of them at once. The last time she had done so, she'd barely escaped with her life. Her blood had been spilling from her mouth as she flew away. Her best soldiers had died in that confrontation. She'd seen their heads be cut off, their arms hacked off._

 _It was disgustingly beautiful, some might say, in the way the blood had fallen to the ground for it to be sucked up by the dirt and ash beneath her feet._

 _There were footsteps behind her, and she turned to find a Phoenix-Dragon Hybrid standing there. He had lost his mate to the Dark Master, just as he had lost his best friend, her mate. The rest of their friends had died, as well, leaving them as the last main two remaining. There were other soldiers with them, but they were not as elite as they were. They were much stronger and faster than the soldiers that followed them._

 _"Is it all ready?" she asked._

 _"Almost," he replied. "Sonic Boom would love this, I'm sure. If the Dark Master had not killed her, she would have cherished this moment, the fact we're about to take him down once and for all. I'm sure I will see her again someday, but for now, this is all I need. I need my revenge."_

 _"As do I," the leader agreed. "There's too much going on. We need to move, and soon. We have to be on our way. We cannot fly there, however. The Dark Master and his lackies will just as easily track us down and kill us before we even reach the Dark Master himself."_

 _"Good point," came another voice. It was one of their top soldiers. His name was Hunter, and he came from the realm known as Avalar. "This is basically a suicide mission. Doing this requires a lot of determination, and the both of you surely have it."_

 _"Yes, Hunter," said the leader. "We know. I've had it since my mate died. Since he died, I've become a new person. I hate what's happened to Skylands, and I feel remorse, because I could have freaking stopped it! This Hell could have been averted if I hadn't screwed up and allowed Spyro to go through with that blasted plan of his! This would have never freaking happened! But it has...and there's no way to change that now. The only thing we can do is march at first light, until we reach the tower. Then we kill all the guards, infiltrate the tower, and find the Dark Master. There is no way he can be expecting us."_

 _Sunburn and Hunter nodded. Hunter left to tell the soldiers their plan. Sunburn stayed with her. "If only Flashwing and Whirlwind and Camo could have survived just as long, eh? They would have loved for this to happen."_

 _"They wouldn't have loved it, Sunburn," she reprimanded him. "They hated that this even happened. They only came along because they believed it would all be over soon, that they could be back by the Ruins by the next month, or maybe even year. But instead, Hell took over, and here we are. Just remember that they're all dead. Flashwing's final battle was in the Badlands, where the Dark Master came and threw her into the lava pits. He'd already broken most of her, but it doesn't matter. She died truly in the lava. I was distraugt for three weeks."_

 _"You attempted suicide," Sunburn reminded her. "You were a fool when you stabbed yourself with the blade. Your entire army could have given up hope if I hadn't found you and nursed you to health, making up the cover story that you'd been hit by a mine blast."_

 _She ignored him. "Then there were the deaths of Whirlwind and Camo. They died in Zephyr, where the Dark Master, the Apes, and the Breezebuilders ambushed us. We escaped, hoping to do so along with them. But Whirlwind was taken by a blast of Dark Magic in the shape of a blade. It blew inside her, killing her instantly. I remember my last look at Camo being when he lay there by her side, begging them to kill him, saying he had nothing to live for. The Dark Master ordered Sadiki to kill him, and the Undead Violet Dragon did it for him. He slit his throat."_

 _"Then..." Sunburn began, "...there was Sonic Boom."_

 _The leader nodded. "That was, and remains to this day, the second worst day of my life. The first was losing my mate. But when that happened, I didn't know what I'd do. I still remember it so clearly. It was so horrible, so...wrong, for lack of a better word. You remember it best, however. But that doesn't mean I don't remember it at all. We were in the Winter Tundra, where we hoped we could rest. But they ambushed us yet again, like they had in Zephyr. We fought, but a stray arrow hit her in the chest, even though I could have stopped it. Then he came. The Dark Master came. He took her head in his hands and snapped her neck in front of us. He tore out her heart, and then ate it. I remember the snow turning red in front of us. We barely escaped with our lives. While I'm glad we did, I still can't believe that we lost her. She was everything to you, and my greatest friend. I'm not sure if I'm going to kill the Dark Master, but the next time I see him, I'll make sure he pays for what he's done. I swear it."_

 _"I know," Sunburn said. "We'll both make sure of it. But for now, we both need to rest. I'll tell Hunter to wake you when we're ready. He's keeping watch, along with Flame. Go sleep, and they'll wake you when it's time. Okay? You can take your mind off this crap for at least a little while. Maybe not for good, but for at least a little, you know?"_

 _She nodded and did as he said. Before she left, she moved up to him and kissed him on the lips passionately._

 _They remained like this for several moments. Then she walked into her tent and closed her eyes as she lay on the bed._

 _Suddenly, an explosion went off, and she heard the screams of her soldiers. She jumped out of the bed and ran out of the tent, hoping to stop the danger in her camp before it became serious._

It probably isn't anything, _she said to herself._ It's probably just one of the soldiers being stupid, ready to be reprimanded by someone. Either me, Sunburn, or Hunter.

 _But when she arrived outside, she found the cause of the disturbance: a group of soldiers. But they were not her soldiers. They belonged to him._

 _To the Dark Master._

 _She quickly sprang into action, beheading one soldier with her tail blade, then snapping the neck of another. She breathed Electricity onto a group, killing them all instantly as the volts stabbed through their hearts._

 _"Take that!" she yelled out._

 _She heard a grunt behind her, and she turned to see Sunburn battling a Troll. He took the creature down with one of his Fire attacks. He was obviously saving energy to release a Nova Blast later on._

 _"Are you ready to use that soon?" she asked him._

 _"Almost," he replied. "Just have to hurry up here, then we can group the soldiers together and take them out."_

 _She nodded. Looking to her right, she found Hunter there, shooting bows and arrows at his enemies. The rest of her soldiers were attacking their enemies. Many of them killed their oponents, only a few falling to the other side's forces._

 _"Kill them all!" commanded the leader._

 _She released a torrent of blue Lighting, which took out at least twenty soldiers. She began panting, however, the attack taking a lot out of her. "Haven't done that in a while," she said to herself. "I have to be more careful."_

 _The fighting last for a long time. The other side was dwindling fast, allowing the leader to know her group had succeeded. She smiled to herself, knowing they were one step closer to winning the war._

 _And then, everything went bad._

 _A soldier who was believed dead, one of Hunter's arrows in his throat, opened his eyes, which were glossed over like those of the deceased, jumped to his feet, and tore the arrow from his throat, resulting in a spray of blood. He threw the arrow at Hunter, whose back was turned as he fought another enemy._

 _"HUNTER!" came the voice of Flame, a Red Fire Dragon. But it was too late._

 _The arrow passed through his stomach, and Hunter sputtered. Blood dribbled down his chin and profusely gushed from his stomach wound._

 _Flame was too busy watching this to see the soldiers behind him. They grasped his shoulders, to which the young Fire Dragon gasped. He was whirled around, but before the soldiers could do anything, Flame spat Fire at them, burning the face of one and killing another._

 _But by then, it was too late._

 _The blade sliced across Flame's throat, and he fell facedown on the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head._

 _"Oh God," the leader said. "We have to do this, though! There's no way we can allow them to win! Do you understand me, Sunburn?"_

 _"I understand," he told her. "Does that mean_ _—_ _"_

 _"Yes."_

 _He nodded, then ran to a group of soldiers. The leader watched as he drew upon all his strength. A fiery aura formed around him, and he closed his eyes. Then he rose up and opened his eyes, releasing the huge explosion of Fire._

 _Almost all the soldiers were killed by the blast, and the leader smiled at this. She saw Sunburn had been wounded by his own blast, bleeding from the nostrils and mouth._

 _"Well done," came a cold voice. Sadiki appeared from the sky, landing in front of Sunburn. "You've done very well, Hybrid. You should be proud of yourself."_

 _"Sadiki," said Sunburn angrily._

 _"Sunburn," Sadiki said. He was Undead, with his eyes having no pupils, the signs of his throat being slit visible. "Let's fight, shall we?"_

 _Sunburn and Sadiki prepared themselves. The leader was about to get into it when she noticed something was wrong. She could smell it._

 _Her eyes widened, and she yelled to Sunburn, "We have to move! Come on!"_

 _He nodded, then prepared a blast of Fire at Sadiki. But before he could do anything, a blast of purple energy came down and hit him with full force in the chest. Sunburn went flying, hitting a rock and falling to the ground. The sound of one of his wings breaking sounded, and he screamed._

 _The second blast hit him in the back, and he was crippled. Blood poured from his mouth._

 _"You want to kill me?" he asked. "Fine. At least I can see my mate again."_

 _And for the last time, Sunburn released a Nova Blast that killed himself and Sadiki, leaving behind only two skeletons._

 _The leader gaped at this, unable to believe it._

 _She heard something crash into the ground behind her, shaking it. Before she could turn around, something grasped the leader's neck. She gasped for air, unable to understand what was about to happen._

 _She was turned around, and she found herself staring into the demonic yellow eyes of a large Purple Dragon. It was the Dark Master.._

 _"A new era begins," they said._

 _"No!" she snapped. "It won't happen!"_

 _"Too late," he said. "I once loved you, but now you are my sworn enemy, and for that, you will pay dearly. I once loved you, but I feel none of that now. You have failed this world and your soldiers. Welcome to Hell, Cynder."_

 _And as she was crushed into oblivion, she still heard from Spyro, "I love you."_

Cynder woke up, sweating badly. She wiped the sweat off, unable to believe what had just happened. That dream...

There was the sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" she called. It was Flashwing who opened the door. "What is it?"

Flashwing eyed her for a moment, wondering why she was sweating. But then she put that behind her and gave her the news: "We've arrived."


End file.
